<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice To Meet You by CoolStoryMatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621735">Nice To Meet You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt'>CoolStoryMatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bartender!Maia, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Drunk Texting, M/M, Magnus is Alec's boss, Oral Sex, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Panic Attacks, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Personal trainer!Jace, Sexual Tension, Top Magnus Bane, Work Romance, alec is a horny drunk, also i will write alec being prone to anxiety/panic attacks till the day i die, and there was only one bed, bed sharing, i mean for now it's just mentioned but if I know myself it will be included in more detail later, in theory, one-night stand, programer!alec, these boys have no self control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus kept speaking but Alec tuned out.<br/>How.  How was the first person he’d ever had sex with his new boss?<br/>He continued his pattern, looking at the five objects until he finally felt like he had a better hold on himself.<br/>Until he looked up just in time to see Magnus’s eyes fall on him.  </p><p>Whatever welcome speech he was giving stopped for a moment, recognition flaring in his eyes as he made eye contact with Alec.<br/>Then he moved on, continuing with the first day speech and Alec felt like his heart might beat out of his chest.  Could other people hear it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dude i don't know i just started writing and it kept happening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was probably a mistake. </p><p>Alec could hear the collective voices of his friends in the back of mind, telling him that it was definitely a mistake. </p><p>But if it was a mistake then it was the hottest one Alec had ever made. </p><p> </p><p>He was pressed against the wall in a stranger’s apartment, kissing him while he let his hands discover more and more of this man’s body. </p><p>He’d never done anything like this before and he knew that the drinks the man- Magnus.  His name was Magnus.</p><p>He knew that the drinks Magnus had bought him were giving him the confidence to undo the buttons on Magnus’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“My bedroom is that way.  If you think you can make it that far.”  Magnus said in between kisses and honestly Alec wasn’t sure he could.  </p><p>“Not sure if I can.”  Alec pulled him closer, pushing his hips forward and the feeling of grinding against Magnus and feeling how hard he was too just turning him on more. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.  If just that felt this good, he wasn’t sure how he was going to last when their clothes actually came off. </p><p>“Fuck.”  Alec’s head thudded against the wall behind him as Magnus kissed his neck. </p><p>“As much as I don’t want to stop, I do have a roommate.  So, unless you want her to walk in during-“</p><p>“Where did you say your room was?”  Alec cut him off, hyper aware of how his own voice sounded at the moment.   Low with maybe more than just a hint of desperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Follow me, pretty boy.” </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to let Magnus go after hearing that.  It took all of his self-control to not keep his grip on him.  He didn’t want him to pull away.  He didn’t want to lose the friction between his erection and Magnus’s thigh, but he let him go. </p><p>Alec followed him the short distance through the apartment and towards his bedroom. </p><p>He was barely taking in his surroundings, too focused on getting Magnus’s hands on him again to really care how the place was decorated or what other rooms existed.  He just wanted to get to Magnus’s room. </p><p>Alec shut the door behind him as he followed Magnus into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I lock it?”  Alec honestly wasn’t sure what the protocol was here and just locking the door without saying anything seemed a little weird. </p><p>“No, it’s fine, my roommate isn’t an idiot.  We’ll be left alone.”  Magnus was taking his shoes off as he spoke, and Alec quickly made to copy him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relax Lightwood.  You’ve totally done this before. </p><p> </p><p>And okay he wasn’t even convincing himself but looking at Magnus with his shirt half unbuttoned and seeing a hint of the abs he had been so close to revealing made it very difficult to second guess his decision. </p><p>“Are you coming over here or am I doing this all myself?”  Magnus’s voice snapped Alec back into reality, realizing that he’d just been standing there, staring at the amount of skin he could see with Magnus’s shirt undone that much. </p><p>Ringed fingers teased against the next button as if he was going to undo it and Alec suddenly decided that he wanted to do it himself. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping his shoes on the floor near Magnus’s bedroom door, Alec moved across the room and closer to him. </p><p>Much closer. </p><p>He reached low to replace Magnus’s hands, finally finishing unbuttoning the shirt and Magnus was all too willing to let him push it off his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.”  Alec couldn’t stop himself and Magnus looked amused. </p><p>“I take it you like what you see?”  Magnus asked but it wasn’t a real question. </p><p>This man couldn’t exist.  No one was that handsome and had the body of a Greek god to match. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck he was hard. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus pulled him closer by his hips, kissing him again and Alec could spend the rest of his life doing this. </p><p>Then he felt Magnus’s hands at the hem of his shirt, starting to pull it upward and Alec went with it. </p><p>He broke the kiss for a quick moment to allow Magnus to pull it over his head and the shirt was thrown somewhere in the depths of Magnus’s bedroom. </p><p>Alec didn’t care about that right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I see I’m not the only one with a gym membership.”  Magnus teased before running his hands down Alec’s bare chest. </p><p>He tried to suppress the shiver that took hold of his body but there was only so much he could do. </p><p> </p><p>This was happening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your preference?”  Magnus asked, fingers trailing along the waistband of Alec’s pants. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or his brain not functioning due to Magnus’s hands being that close to his dick, but he had no idea what Magnus was asking.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Your preference.”  That didn’t clear anything up. </p><p> </p><p>“Men?”  He wasn’t sure what else to say, and he could tell by the look on Magnus’s face he hadn’t answered the question he had been asking. </p><p>Regardless, Magnus kissed him again. </p><p>“I was trying to phrase it in a classy way but I’m asking if you usually bottom or top.  I’ll do either so no wrong answers.”  Magnus was undoing his pants now and Alec’s mind was racing. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus clearly thought he’d done this before. </p><p>And fuck it.  This was one-night stand Alec.  Maybe one-night stand Alec had done this before. </p><p>“Bottom.”  He said with a confidence that was definitely brought out by the alcohol. </p><p>He didn’t have to have experience to know what he fantasized about. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s been a while so-“  There was no way he was telling this Adonis of a man that this was his first time.  He couldn’t risk him changing his mind. </p><p>“Don’t worry, darling.  I’ll take my time.”  Magnus cut him off and with that, yanked Alec’s jeans down. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Alec had already finished once. </p><p>Magnus getting on his knees and taking him in his mouth had been too much for him. </p><p>He’d lasted what he hoped was a respectable amount of time, but Magnus was just way too talented with his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>After assuring Magnus that he could absolutely get hard again- how couldn’t he?  He’d never been this turned on in his life- Magnus had continued. </p><p>And the man hadn’t lied about his earlier statement.  Once he grabbed the lube, he took his time fingering him, making sure Alec was ready. </p><p>It felt like it took forever but if this was eternity then Alec was perfectly content with it.  Magnus knew exactly what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stay like that?”  Magnus slowly pulled his fingers out of him and it took all of Alec’s self-control to not try to push back onto them. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Hands and knees.  Do you want me to fuck you like that?” </p><p>Honestly up until that point, Alec had hardly thought about the position he was in. </p><p>He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he’d wound up this way while Magnus had been getting him ready. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time that night, Alec hesitated. </p><p>It felt like it would be hotter to Magnus if he said yes but,</p><p>“I’d actually rather face you.  If that’s okay.”  Again, he was sure he only had the confidence to say the words due to the drinks earlier but even he knew that the buzz had mostly worn off at this point. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how long Magnus had spent with his fingers inside him to get him ready but given that he’d only ever used his own fingers or occasionally the dildo he kept very, very, very hidden in his room, he knew that it must have been a while.</p><p>“Then get on your back, pretty boy.”  Magnus said and Alec could have finished again right there. </p><p>He obeyed the instructions and it wasn’t until he was on his back that he felt the soreness in his body from holding that position so long. </p><p>Magnus moved away from him and Alec suddenly realized. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t bring a condom.”  It was the best way he could think of to let this stranger know that he wanted him to use one.  And it was the truth.  He hadn’t planned on this happening tonight. </p><p>“Right here.”  Magnus simply said back, shutting his nightstand drawer and holding it up for Alec to see. </p><p>Oh.  That’s why he had gotten up. </p><p>“Here.”  Magnus grabbed a pillow and then tapped on Alec’s hip, silently encouraging him to lift them. </p><p> </p><p>Alec obeyed without question and Magnus slid the pillow underneath him. </p><p>“Better access.”  Was all Magnus said in response to his confused expression. </p><p>This was happening. </p><p> </p><p>This was happening and he knew he must be an obscene sight. </p><p>Naked, his cock hard again and leaking against his stomach, only drawn into attention even more with the pillow propping him up. </p><p>“Please.”  It was the only thing he could think to say, and he could hear Magnus opening the condom wrapper. </p><p>“Please what?”  Magnus paused for just a moment.</p><p>“Fuck me.” </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit.  Holy fucking shit. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was holding onto Magnus as he fucked into him and he was fairly confident that this was heaven. </p><p>Every movement of Magnus’s hips felt like it was tailored purely for his pleasure. </p><p>“Are you close?”  Magnus sounded like he was out of breath and Alec nodded vehemently. </p><p>“Yeah I’m- fuck.”  He forgot the rest of his sentence as Magnus continued to hit his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>He’d fingered himself before, but it didn’t even begin to compare to this.  This was something different. </p><p>“Do you need me to-“</p><p>Magnus didn’t have to finish his sentence before Alec was answering desperately. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Magnus’s hand was on his cock, stroking him. </p><p>Alec knew he was moaning loud enough to be considered obscene, but it was way too good for him to care. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.”  Alec could barely get the words out, but Magnus complied. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped Magnus even tighter as he finally crashed over the tipping point, jerking his hips involuntarily.  It was way too fucking good. </p><p> </p><p>He actually thought he might have lost consciousness for a moment but there was still the feeling of Magnus fucking into him to remind him that this was still happening. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.  Alexander.”   Were the words that Magnus moaned as his grip on Alec’s hips tightened and his movements became more erratic. </p><p>It was all Alec could do to just hold on to him. </p><p>He felt Magnus’s body tense underneath his touch and for a moment he wished he could have felt Magnus finish inside him. </p><p> </p><p>But that was stupid, especially considering he barely knew this man.  </p><p>If he was going to make dumb choices, he could at least do them in the smartest way possible.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.”  Magnus finally said after several long minutes of panting and holding each other. </p><p>Alec didn’t want to let him go.  He’d already gotten up to dispose of the condom and Alec still wanted him close. </p><p>Magnus was still naked, and he watched as the man opened his door just a bit to see if the coast was clear, then left, shutting the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a minute or so before Magnus came back, offering a warm washcloth to Alec. </p><p>For a dumbstruck second, Alec wasn’t sure why.</p><p> </p><p>Then he realized that his own cum was on his stomach and cleaning it off was probably a good idea. </p><p>Alec reached for the washcloth but suddenly Magnus was pulling it back, out of his reach. </p><p>“Actually, let me.”  Was all he said and somehow the act of Magnus running the washcloth over his stomach almost felt more intimate than what they had just done. </p><p>“Thanks.”  Was all Alec managed at the kind gesture. </p><p> </p><p>He absolutely was not catching feelings for this man he barely knew.  He wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Once his legs felt like they were working again, Alec excused himself to use the restroom to finish cleaning up. </p><p> </p><p>Remembering Magnus’s words about a roommate, he was hesitant to just walk out completely naked, but Magnus seemed to read that. </p><p>“You can use that robe.”  He gestured to a silver rather silky looking robe that was hanging near his jackets.  It wasn’t Alec’s usual style, but he’d absolutely take it over the potential awkward situation of running into this roommate with no clothes on. </p><p> </p><p>After securing the robe, Alec knelt down to pick his jeans up off the floor, reaching into the front pocket for his phone. </p><p>“Gotta let my roommate know that I did not in fact go home with a murderer.”  He said as way of explanation and the smile Magnus gave him made him want to get back into bed with him. </p><p>“As far as you know.”  Magnus teased.  “I’ll be here when you get back.”  He added, making an obvious show of scooting over to one side of his bed to leave room for Alec. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted him to stay the night. </p><p>That was what that meant, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Alec was incredibly grateful that he’d grabbed his phone because once he was in the bathroom, he texted both his sister and his roommate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec (1:13am): I’m safe</p><p>Alec (1:13am): Hot bar guy has yet to murder me</p><p>Alec (1:13am): Well he did but in a good way</p><p>Maia (1:13am): I’m hearing everything the second you get home</p><p>Izzy (1:14am): A L E C</p><p>Alec (1:14am): I’m staying the night at his place I think</p><p>Maia (1:14am): And you’re sure he’s not a murderer?</p><p>Alec (1:14am): 90% sure</p><p>Alec (1:14am): Either way it’s safer for me to just stay here than trying to figure out what train will take me home</p><p>Izzy (1:15am): Alec I need to know more details</p><p>Alec (1:15am): I’ve already been in his bathroom long enough I’ll tell you both about it tomorrow. </p><p>Alec (1:15am): Just wanted to let you both know that he’s not a serial killer</p><p> </p><p>Once Alec was done, he made his way back to Magnus’s bedroom. </p><p>And because fuck his life, he couldn’t remember if it was on the left or right side. </p><p>He shouldn’t have shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>It had to be the right.  He was almost positive it was the right. </p><p>Alec pulled open the door and, no, he was absolutely wrong. </p><p> </p><p>There was a girl with red hair tied up in a messy bun, busy working on panting something but she quickly turned around at the sound of her door opening.</p><p>“Fuck.  I’m so sorry.  Got the rooms mixed up.”  Alec said in a rush and was suddenly aware of how short the robe he was wearing was.  He had three or four inches on Magnus, and this must have been short on him. </p><p>“No worries.  He’s right there.”   She pointed past Alec to the door he had stupidly not opened. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, thank you.  Again, sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I wanted to know what you looked like anyways.”  The girl teased and Alec just nodded politely before shutting the door. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I just walked into your roommates room.”  Alec said as he shut Magnus’s door behind him. </p><p>“Oh?  You met Clary?”  Magnus didn’t seem bothered by the news. </p><p>“I did though we didn’t exactly exchange names.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec hesitated.  </p><p>“So, should I call an Uber or…”  He absolutely hated not having instructions for this. </p><p>Yes, he had told his friends that he was staying here but now he was doubting himself.  He didn’t know what to do in these situations. </p><p>“You can stay here if you’d like.”  Magnus said simply and the wave of relief that washed over him was incredible.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn’t want to get rid of him right after sex. </p><p>“Is that okay?”  He still double checked, and Magnus nodded. </p><p>“I feel like if I made you come twice; you earn a spot in my bed.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t acknowledge that bit. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he untied and hung the robe back up, then grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor, quickly stepping into them. </p><p>Magnus didn’t comment on it and instead just pulled Alec close to his body once he was back in bed. </p><p>He wound up with Magnus holding him while he rested his head on the man’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Alexander.” </p><p>The name sounded so pretty coming from him that for once Alec was glad that he had introduced himself with his full name. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Okay.  Okay. </p><p> </p><p>So, he was in bed and there was a sleeping, naked, gorgeous man with his arms around him. </p><p>This was totally a situation he was used to waking up to. </p><p>And definitely one he knew how to extract himself from. </p><p> </p><p>As much as he didn’t want to leave the warm embrace, he was pretty sure this was the part where he was supposed to sneak out. </p><p>But Magnus’s chest was pressed against his bare back and it felt like it was going to take a lot of willpower to move away from it.</p><p>And he wasn’t sure he had that much willpower.  Especially adding in the headache he had from drinking last night. </p><p> </p><p>He’d still been clear enough to make all the choices he had but now that he was sober, there was a dull throbbing in his head.  </p><p> </p><p>Water.  He needed water. </p><p> </p><p>Moving as slowly as he could, Alec extracted himself from underneath Magnus’s arm, getting out of bed. </p><p>He figured he’d come back for his clothes.  Right now, getting water was his number one priority.  </p><p>The door squeaked a bit as he opened it and Alec quickly glanced behind him, but Magnus was sound asleep. </p><p>He made his way out into the hallway then towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The first cabinet he opened had plates.  The second had bowls.  The third had baking supplies and just as he was about to give up, he heard a voice. </p><p>“Cups are in that one over there on the right.” </p><p>Alec jumped, quickly turning around and finally noticing the redhead from last night sitting at the kitchen table.  There was a sketch pad open in front of her and a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>And fuck he should have gotten dressed.</p><p>He was very aware that the only clothing he had on were the black boxer briefs he’d put on yesterday and on top of that he was sure his hair was a disorderly mess. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.  Thanks.  Sorry.  I didn’t realize you were out here.  I would have, uh,” Alec vaguely gestured at his body to illustrate his point about getting dressed but instantly regretted the gesture, realizing he was just bringing more attention to his mostly naked body. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I’m in art school.  We work with nude models and stuff, so I barely even notice anymore.”  She waved a hand at him and looked back down at the work in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that Magnus?”  Alec had walked closer without thinking about it, looking at the portrait she had created. </p><p>“Yup.  I’m using him as my model for a project.  I’m just fixing the shading.” </p><p>Even on paper, the man looked stunning. </p><p> </p><p>Then Alec remembered why he was in the kitchen.  And that he wasn’t wearing anything other than his underwear. </p><p>“Looks good.”  He commented simply before moving towards the cabinet Clary had directed him to. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out one glass, hesitated for a moment, then pulled out a second. </p><p>It was just common courtesy to bring one for Magnus too, right?  They’d both been drinking last night. </p><p>Alec filled up both glasses though he set the first one down on the counter and drank more than half of the second one before filling it back up to the top. </p><p> </p><p>“His room is on the left.”  Clary spoke up and Alec wanted to disappear. </p><p>“Again, I’m really sorry about that.” </p><p>“I’m just teasing.”  She was smiling at him, but all Alec could think of was getting out of her line of sight as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was awake when Alec came back in, pushing the door open with his shoulder since his hands were occupied. </p><p>“Hey.”  Alec couldn’t think of anything better to say. </p><p>“Hey yourself.” </p><p>“Here.”  Alec offered the glass of water before considering that Magnus might not even want it.</p><p>“You’re my hero.”  Magnus said instead, accepting the glass from Alec’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Alec felt relieved.  He hadn’t made an idiot of himself quite yet. </p><p>He sat on the edge of Magnus’s bed, his back to him, and drank from his own glass. </p><p>“Regretting last night?”  The question came as a shock and Alec quickly looked over his shoulder at Magnus. </p><p>“Not at all.  Why would you think that?” </p><p>“You won’t exactly look at me.” </p><p>“Yeah, because you’re hot and naked and I should get going soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can get you going.”  Magnus’s words were a flirt and Alec would like to say he was able to ignore them and leave for home, but he set his glass down on the nightstand and did the same with Magnus’s when he held it out to him. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck self-control, right?</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Alec (11:19am): On my way home</p><p>Maia (11:20am): Cool I’ll make popcorn and invite Izzy over</p><p>Alec (11:20am): You’re supposed to be my friend</p><p>Maia (11:22am): She’s on her way. </p><p> </p><p>Why were these the people in his life? </p><p> </p><p>As much as Alec had hoped that Maia was joking, he wasn’t surprised when he unlocked his apartment door and saw both of them sitting on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Brought you coffee.”  Izzy gestured to the untouched cup sitting on the coffee table and Alec knew he just had to resign himself to his fate. </p><p>Alec shut the door behind him and then walked over to pick up the still hot cup, then sat down in the armchair to the right of the couch. </p><p>“Thanks.”  He didn’t say anything else, instead just drinking from his cup, purposely taking longer than he normally would have just to draw things out. </p><p> </p><p>If they were going to ambush him, he wasn’t going to make it easy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alec if you don’t start talking, I’m going to kill you.”  Izzy was the first one to break.</p><p>Both her and Maia had been with him last night when he had made the decision to go home with Magnus. </p><p>“It was just like you thought.  He was a serial killer and he murdered me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have sex?”  Again, Izzy was the one to ask first and Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“Oh my god, Alec.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I just slept on his couch.”  Alec added and honestly Izzy looked like she wanted to hit him. </p><p> </p><p>“You did sleep with him, didn’t you?”  Maia looked amused as she asked though it wasn’t exactly a question. </p><p>Alec had come home wearing the same clothes and it was just now that he was realizing his hair was probably still an absolute mess. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.  Yes.  Why am I getting interrogated about this?” </p><p>“Because you’ve never told me a single thing about your sex life and I need to know.”  Izzy responded. </p><p>“This is the first time there’s been anything to tell.”  Both of the girls were aware of that but Alec still felt like he needed to remind them. </p><p> </p><p>“But now there is and you’re holding out on us.” </p><p> </p><p>“We had sex a few times.  I don’t know what else you want to know.” </p><p>“A few times?”  Maia raised her eyebrow at him. </p><p>Fuck he shouldn’t have said that. </p><p>“How many times?”  Izzy asked and Alec shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we counting oral as sex?” </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”  Both girls said in unison and this wasn’t the first time Alec regretted introducing them to each other. </p><p>“Then three.” </p><p> </p><p>“Three?  Alec you dog.”  Maia laughed. </p><p>“Well one was this morning.”  He didn’t know why he thought that that would be a good defense. </p><p>“Oh my god Alec.”  Izzy said, grinning at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’m not telling you two any more than that.  Especially not with you here.”  He pointed at Izzy who crossed her arms. </p><p>“Are you saying you’ll tell Maia more than you’ll tell me?”  She asked and Alec nodded. </p><p>“Yup.  She’s way less nosy than you.”  The words were said with love though and Izzy knew that he’d still wind up telling her everything anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.  Please at least tell me you were smart enough to use protection.”  Izzy said and Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>“No, I’m just letting random strangers I meet at bars come inside me.”  Sarcasm dripped from his voice and he didn’t think about the implication of his words until he noticed the looks on both of their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”  Izzy groaned. </p><p>“You owe me $20.”  Maia grinned at her. </p><p>“What?”  Alec looked between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet her $20 that you were a top.”  She complained as she dug in her purse for her phone. </p><p>“You guys bet on <em>what?</em>"</p><p>“Wait.  Did you top one of the times?”  Izzy asked and honestly, he wished he had stayed at Magnus’s place. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because then I might not have lost this bet.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec gave her a long look before finally answering. </p><p>“You lost the bet.” </p><p> </p><p>Maia stood up to high five him and Alec reluctantly stood up as well to comply. </p><p>“You’re spending this money on ordering food tonight.”  He informed her and Maia shrugged. </p><p>“Then I’ll be full <em>and </em>have the knowledge that I was right.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really though, how was it?”  Izzy finished sending Maia the money and looked up from her phone. </p><p>“Absolutely incredible.”  Alec admitted.  He couldn’t find it in himself to downplay Magnus’s skills at all. </p><p>“Were his arms actually like that or was he cheating with a shirt that was too small?”  Maia added in and Alec resigned himself to his fate.  It was his own fault for even texting Maia that he was on his way home in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re really like that.  You should see his abs and his chest too.  If anything that shirt was hiding his assets.” </p><p>“Are you going to see him again?  I mean, you did spend the night.”  Maia asked and Alec suddenly realized where he’d fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>“What?”  Izzy asked and both of them looked concerned. </p><p>“I forgot to give him my number.”  Alec slumped in the chair, wanting to hit himself.  “How did I forget to give him my number?” </p><p>“I mean, you do know where he lives.”  Izzy pointed out but Alec shook his head. </p><p>“I remember the street but not the exact building or apartment number.  Besides, it would be creepy to just show up at his place out of the blue.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can always go back to the bar.  I do work there, it’s not like it’d be hard.”  Maia said and Alec shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t know.”  Alec paused.  “It wasn’t just the great sex, it was just how he was.  He’s funny and sweet and- you know what it doesn’t matter.  I’ll never see him again.” </p><p>“You never know.”  Maia pointed out and Alec shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had been on his mind for the last few days.  He couldn’t stop thinking about him. </p><p>It was ridiculous that a man was taking priority in his thoughts when he had his first day of work today. </p><p>He needed to focus on that. </p><p>He’d finally landed a job a few weeks ago and he couldn’t let this mess it up for him. </p><p> </p><p>He dressed nice, but not overly nice.  It wasn’t like he was going to have to see anyone other than his coworkers. </p><p>And he was good at this.  He was good at programming. <br/><br/></p><p>He didn’t have to be nervous.</p><p>He could do this. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He could not do this. </p><p>The second his boss had walked into the room to greet the new hires Alec nearly had a panic attack. </p><p>Chair.  Table.  Podium.  Whiteboard.  Door. </p><p>He repeated the words to himself as he looked at each of them in turn, trying to ground himself. </p><p>Because this could not be happening. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way that the man he’d slept with was the same man standing at the front of the room. </p><p>“I’m Magnus Bane.  The guy who you will probably be calling names behind my back and the one who will be sending out most of the mass emails.”  Magnus paused for a beat and there was laughter in the room. </p><p>Alec couldn’t move. </p><p>“I just want to welcome all of you to Garroway Inc.  I know the first day can seem a little intimidating-“</p><p> </p><p>Magnus kept speaking but Alec tuned out. </p><p>How.  How was the first person he’d ever had sex with his new boss? </p><p>He continued his pattern, looking at the five objects until he finally felt like he had a better hold on himself. </p><p>Until he looked up just in time to see Magnus’s eyes fall on him. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever welcome speech he was giving stopped for a moment, recognition flaring in his eyes as he made eye contact with Alec. </p><p>Then he moved on, continuing with the first day speech and Alec felt like his heart might beat out of his chest.  Could other people hear it? </p><p> </p><p>Finally it was over and Alec quickly joined the group to find out where his desk was.  He avoided looking at Magnus at all. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was seated, Alec quickly glanced around and then pulled out his phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</strong>
</p><p>Alec (9:21am): Hey guys<br/>Alec (9:21am): Hypothetically speaking<br/>Alec (9:21am): What if that guy I slept with is actually my new boss<br/>Izzy (9:22am): WHAT<br/>Maia (9:22am): You’re joking, right? <br/>Alec (9:22am): You have no idea how badly I wish I was joking<br/>Maia (9:22am): Are you completely sure it’s him? <br/>Alec (9:23am): Yeah<br/>Alec (9:23am): I got pretty up close and personal with him the other night<br/>Alec (9:23am): And it’s not like ‘Magnus’ is a common name<br/>Izzy (9:23am): Oh my god alec<br/>Alec (9:23am): What am I supposed to do??<br/>Izzy (9:23am): Have sex with him in his office?<br/>Maia (9:24am): Finally give him your phone number?<br/>Alec (9:24am): You two are no help.  </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to get caught being on his phone on his first day, Alec slid the phone back into his pocket. </p><p>Fuck.  His.  Life. </p><p> </p><p>One man.  He’d slept with one man.  Why did that one man have to wind up being his boss? </p><p>Was he supposed to say something?  Was he supposed to just pretend it had never happened?  Should he greet Magnus like he already knew him or like they were meeting for the first time?</p><p> </p><p>His dick had been in his boss’s mouth.  His boss’s dick had been inside <em>him</em>. </p><p>How was he supposed to act like that hadn’t happened? </p><p> </p><p>A ping from his computer startled him out of his thoughts and he saw that someone had used the employee message system to send something to him. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus Bane (9:37am): Could you stop by my office when you get the chance? <br/>Magnus Bane (9:37am): It’s the door on the left.<br/>Alexander Lightwood (9:38am): Of course.   </p><p> </p><p>He knew he’d already thought it several times that morning but. </p><p>Fuck his life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yoooo<br/>so first half is alec POV<br/>second half is magnus POV<br/>and some new characters get introduced</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fuck.  Fuck fuck fuck. </p><p>Alec stared at his computer screen, not sure what to do.  It wasn’t like he could just ignore the request.  Especially considering he’d already responded to the message agreeing to it.  He probably should have at least waited a few minutes before replying so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t like he had the excuse of being too busy with work since he was still setting up his desk.  </p><p>He didn’t even have a project to work on yet. </p><p>If this was a co-worker, Alec could probably get away with taking his time to get over to them, but this was his boss and he didn’t want to make a bad first- wait, fuck, no, second impression.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to risk it, he pulled out his phone again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</strong>
</p><p>Alec (9:42am): You guys <br/>
Alec (9:42am): He messaged me to come to his office <br/>
Izzy (9:43am): How do you have sex once and then have your entire life become a porno?<br/>
Izzy (9:43am): Sorry.  Three times.  <br/>
Alec (9:43am): Listen I don’t want this to be happening <br/>
Maia (9:43am): What are you going to do?  <br/>
Alec (9:43am): Go to his office.  What else am I supposed to do?  <br/>
Alec (9:43am): He’s my boss<br/>
Alec (9:44am): Would either of you like to kill me? <br/>
Maia (9:44am): Well you did leave your laundry in the dryer and I need to use it <br/>
Maia (9:44am): And I’m currently folding it for you<br/>
Maia (9:44am): So kinda <br/>
Maia (9:44am): But I need you to help me pay rent so it’s going to have to be a no from me chief <br/>
Izzy (9:45am): Nah<br/>
Izzy (9:45am): I’m invested in this story now <br/>
Alec (9:45am): I hate you both <br/>
Alec (9:45am): (Also I’m sorry.  I forgot I put a load in.  Thank you) <br/>
Maia (9:46am): Bring home dinner and I’ll consider forgiving you <br/>
Izzy (9:46am): MAGNUS PUT A LOAD IN ALEC<br/>
Alec (9:46am): I’m disowning you.  </p><p> </p><p>Alec slid his phone back into his pocket.  </p><p>He had more work related emails to read that detailed what he was supposed to be working on, but he wasn’t going to be able to focus until he dealt with this.  </p><p>He just needed to get it over with.  </p><p> </p><p>Okay.  He was going to do this.  </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Alec pushed himself away from his desk.   </p><p>He was going to do it.  </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard to find Magnus’s office.  </p><p>And it actually was on the left side of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>The door was closed, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do.  </p><p>He should knock, right?  </p><p>This wasn’t like coming back to Magnus’s room after using the bathroom.  </p><p>This was entering his boss’s office.  </p><p> </p><p>So, Alec knocked.  </p><p> </p><p>It felt like the three sounds echoed through the hall much louder than they were supposed to.  </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Magnus’s voice almost made him just turn around and walk away.  </p><p> </p><p>Door.  Water cooler.  Green painting.  Blue painting.  Electrical outlet.  </p><p> </p><p>Alec repeated the process a few times until Magnus cleared his throat.  </p><p>“Come in.”  His voice was louder this time and Alec finally turned the knob.  </p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to see me, Mr. Bane?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, have a seat.”  Magnus gestured to the chairs positioned in front of his desk.  “And please close the door behind you.”</p><p>That last part of his sentence made Alec feel like his heart was beating even faster.  </p><p>It was a perfectly normal request but given the nature of their relationship- if you could even call it that- it made him nervous.  </p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Alec sat down in one of the chairs, back straight, hands folded in his lap, then forced himself to make eye contact.  </p><p>Fuck he was pretty.  </p><p>The make-up he was wearing was toned down compared to the night Alec had met him at the bar and even though he was still wearing some, the amount of jewelry had lessened and while it was still styled, his hair was definitely styled less dramatically than the other night.</p><p>It didn’t make a difference.  </p><p>Whether he was looking at amped up bar Magnus, or toned down, professional Magnus, he was stunning.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m guessing you know why I called you in here?”  He asked, then paused.  “Sorry, that made me sound like I’m the principal at a high school.”  He laughed a little and Alec forced a small smile.  </p><p>“When I asked you to come to my office.”  He corrected himself and Alec still hadn’t said anything.  </p><p>Being in such a professional setting with Magnus contrasted so harshly to what they’d been doing last time they were together, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus cleared his throat and Alec snapped out of it.  </p><p>“Sorry.  What?”  He knew what Magnus was asking.  </p><p>“I thought it would be for the best that we just address the elephant in the room right off the bat.  This is not our first time meeting.”  That was one way to put it.  </p><p> </p><p>This was just so different.  </p><p>The night they had met, Alec’s confidence had been fueled by drinks and the atmosphere around them at the bar.  </p><p>The morning had happened because Magnus had been naked and asking him to come back into bed, and Alec was still riding the high of having sex for the first time.  </p><p>And that had been when he assumed, he’d never see Magnus again.  </p><p> </p><p>The idea that his boss knew what he looked like when he came was not something Alec wanted to think about.  </p><p>“You must have met my twin brother.”  </p><p>Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him.  </p><p>“Your parents named you both Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”  </p><p>Okay that cheap lie immediately failed.  Though he hadn’t thought it would work in the first place.  </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know my middle name?”  It was the wrong question to ask but it was the next best distraction from the actual topic.  </p><p>“I have your resume right here.”  Magnus tapped the monitor.  </p><p>Oh.  That made sense.  Of course Magnus did.  He was his boss.  </p><p>“Oh.  Yeah I don’t have a twin.”  It was pointless to clarify.  “And you didn’t recognize my name?”  Alec suddenly added though he wasn’t sure why he cared.  </p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked a little amused at that.  </p><p>“Alexander,”  He paused, “I’m sorry would you prefer Alexander, Alec, or Mr. Lightwood?”  </p><p>“Alexander is fine.”  He said and that was probably the first time he’d answered that question like that.  He usually corrected people who called him Alexander, telling them that he went by Alec.  But there was something about the way that Magnus said it that made Alec want him to keep doing it.  </p><p>And he wasn’t sure he could handle Magnus calling him Mr. Lightwood.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded.  </p><p>“Alexander, I must have gone through over hundreds of resumes that week.  Things start running together at some point.”  </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight burst of pride over hearing that.  Hundreds of resumes and only six people had made the cut.  He was one of those six.  He wondered if Magnus had been the one to make the final call on him, but he didn’t ask.  Probably not considering Magnus wasn’t the one he had had his interview with.</p><p> </p><p>“We met last Friday night and we had sex.”  Magnus finally put it bluntly.  </p><p>“I didn’t know you were going to be my boss.”  Alec said quickly and Magnus nodded.  </p><p>“I didn’t know you were going to be my employee.”  Magnus said back.  “Neither of us knew.”</p><p>The night they had spent together, talking about their jobs had been pretty far from their minds.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to sign something?”  Alec asked.  He really, really didn’t know the protocol here. </p><p>Magnus smiled at him and shook his head.  </p><p>“Technically you didn’t work for me at the time.  Or at least, we weren’t aware of that information, so I didn’t hold a position of power over you.”</p><p> </p><p>He could definitely hear Izzy making a joke about Magnus being in a position of power.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.  So, why’d you call me in here?”  </p><p>“I just wanted to address what happened so now we can move on.”  </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why those words were so disappointing.  Especially when he had thought that it was going to be a one-night stand when he had originally gone home with Magnus.  </p><p>“Okay.”  </p><p>“If I ever do anything inappropriate to make you feel uncomfortable, let me know.”  Magnus continued and Alec was just sure he was covering his ass from a sexual harassment lawsuit.  “I promise I’ll keep things strictly professional.”</p><p>“Will do.”  Alec said and despite their newly discovered situation, he still really, really wanted Magnus to do inappropriate things to him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Was that all?”  Alec asked after a moment of silence between the two of them.  </p><p>Magnus nodded.  </p><p>“Yes.  I’ll let you get back to work.”  </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alec stopped in the bathroom on his way back to his desk.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</strong>
</p><p>Alec (10:02am): So.  That was weird <br/>
Izzy (10:02am): Wow you guys really put the quick in quickie <br/>
Alec (10:02am): We didn’t have sex again, Iz.  Just talked.<br/>
Alec (10:02am): Very professional<br/>
Alec (10:03am): He did bring up the sex but he said it was so we could move past it<br/>
Alec (10:03am): And have a professional work relationship<br/>
Maia (10:03am): Booooooo<br/>
Alec (10:03am): I have more to tell you but I need to get to work<br/>
Alec (10:03am): It’s my first day and I haven’t done anything other than have an awkward conversation with my boss<br/>
Izzy (10:04am): Your boss and your lover</p><p> </p><p>Alec decided this was the right time to put his phone away and head back to his desk.  </p><p> </p><p>“In trouble already?”  The voice came from the desk next to him and Alec looked over, confused.  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>The man pointed at his computer and Alec realized he’d never exited out of the IM conversation before leaving to meet with Magnus.  </p><p>“Less than an hour in and the boss is already calling you in.”  </p><p> </p><p>Alec exited out of the window then looked back at the man, quickly spotting the ID badge hung around his neck.</p><p>“It’s rude to look at other people’s messages, Raj.”  Alec said back, annoyed.  </p><p>“You left them out in the open, Alexander.”  Raj shrugged and Alec couldn’t believe that he was going to have to sit next to this guy every day.  </p><p>For a moment he was confused as to how Raj knew his name considering Alec had opted for a retractable badge holder instead of a lanyard and it was currently clipped to his belt loop on the side not facing Raj.  </p><p>Then he realized that his name had been in the chat he’d left open on his computer and that Raj had oh so politely taken the time to read.  </p><p>“My name is Alec.”  He corrected him swiftly and Raj shrugged.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Simon.”  The guy whose desk was pressed against Alec so that they were facing each other suddenly leaned around his screen and stuck his hand out towards Alec.  </p><p>Alec stared at it for a moment and then took it.  </p><p>“Alec.”  He repeated and Simon nodded.  </p><p>He absolutely had the programmer look down much more than Alec did.</p><p> </p><p>The jacket he was wearing, while somewhat nice, was worn over a shirt with a joke about coding on it.  He was wearing glasses and already had a pair of headphones around his neck. </p><p>“Good to meet you, Alec.”  Simon said brightly and Alec just nodded.  “Exciting first day, huh?”  He continued and Alec nodded again. </p><p>That was one way of putting it. </p><p> </p><p>“Look I need to get started.”  He said and Simon nodded. </p><p>“Of course, of course.  Just thought I’d say hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had the look down, but Alec had the personality down.  Writing code was not a social activity. </p><p>Alec did his best to ignore both of his desk mates for now and started reading the emails.  He just needed to throw himself into work. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When he had first seen Alec in the conference room, he’d nearly forgotten his entire speech. </p><p>What on earth was he doing here? </p><p>But Magnus had pushed on.  Before he could get a chance to try and say anything to Alexander- though honestly, he wasn’t sure what he’d say in front of other people- Alec had already vanished with the rest of the new hires. </p><p>That had at least given Magnus some time to process the shock of seeing someone he never thought he’d see again sitting among the employees he was going to be in charge of. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus sat down at his computer and pulled up the file containing all the information about the people they had hired and sure enough, Alexander’s name was on there. </p><p>This was what he got for leaving Ragnor with all the organizing work.  If he’d done it himself, he might have recognized his name when he’d introduced himself on Friday night.</p><p>He double clicked the file.  There were only two items in it.</p><p>He clicked on the resume first, pulling it up to look over again and, yes, he definitely remembered going over this one.  He was fairly certain that he’d been the one to suggest it for the ‘very strong candidate’ pile. </p><p> </p><p>But he’d gone over so many possible applicants and that was nearly three weeks ago.  And it wasn’t like the resumes came with pictures. </p><p>Though now there was a picture in Alec’s file and Magnus clicked on it. </p><p>The photo that had been taken for his ID badge.  And, yeah, that was definitely him. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Magnus picked up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”  A grumpy voice greeted him. </p><p>“Hey so I had a quick question for you.” </p><p>“What?”  Ragnor repeated. </p><p>“What are the legal repercussions if I slept with one of the employees?” </p><p> </p><p>This was met by a long silence. </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Okay but say I already did.”</p><p>“Magnus it’s 9:30 in the morning.  How could you have-“</p><p>“It happened earlier.  Friday night.  Also Saturday morning.”  He couldn’t help but add and there was a long groan on the other line. </p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t know he was an employee and he didn’t know I’d be his boss.”  Magnus said quickly.  “You’re the one that interviewed him, so I never saw him.” </p><p>“Magnus-“</p><p>“And he hadn’t started here yet.” </p><p>“Just, don’t do it again.  Don’t say anything suggestive or flirt with him in any way.”  And even though Magnus had seen that coming, he wanted to complain about that part.  “Talk to him and establish that you two will have a strict, professional relationship.  No, not even a relationship.  You work together.  That’s it.” </p><p> </p><p>This was just getting more and more disappointing.</p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>.”  There was a warning in his voice.  “You better not tell me that you have feelings for him.”</p><p>“It was just a one night thing anyways.  We didn’t even exchange numbers.  Just having sex.  Once.” </p><p>“Good.  Keep it that way.” </p><p>“Well, more than once but it was all during the same encounter.”</p><p>With that, Ragnor hung up on him though less than a minute later, his phone was ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“And Magnus, don’t say anything to anyone.”  Ragnor didn’t bother greeting him and Magnus rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Ragnor.” </p><p>Ragnor gave a loud snort at the words and the line cut out again. </p><p> </p><p>Ragnor wasn’t above him in terms of ranking- they both ran their own departments and teams .</p><p>They were equals- Luke himself the only one that outranked all of them.  But Ragnor had been there longer and he had recommended Magnus for the job, so he felt compelled to listen to him.</p><p>And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Ragnor was ridiculously good at giving advice to people when he wanted to be. </p><p> </p><p>So, Magnus sighed and pulled up the message system to message Alec. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t yet noon but today was proving to really be something, so Magnus decided he was valid in pouring himself a drink from the subtle bar in the back of his office once Alec had returned to his desk. </p><p>That had gone just about as well as he thought it was going to go. </p><p>And it had sucked to do, especially getting to see Alec so closely again. </p><p>But he forced himself to remain professional during it, letting Ragnor’s words echo in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Though he was a little surprised how nervous Alec seemed to be about the whole situation.  He had to remind himself that there had definitely been alcohol involved last time. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of alcohol, Magnus lifted the glass to his lips and took a quick sip. </p><p> </p><p>There was also the fact that he was sure Alec had never planned on seeing him again after their night together.  He hadn’t left his number or asked for Magnus’s.  So, he was sure it was awkward showing up to work and seeing your one-night stand was actually your boss. </p><p>Hopefully any awkwardness between them would fade after a few days.  As well as the sexual attraction but that one he wasn’t holding out much hope for.  The man was gorgeous, and Magnus knew exactly what he looked underneath those clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair.  Even if they had exchanged numbers, they would have had to break off anything they had been planning on doing.  Co workers could date as long as they filled out the proper paperwork- though given the male dominated field, that was a pretty rare occurrence</p><p>But an employee and their superior was a no go.  Dating, hooking up, late night booty calls.  None of it.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed again, swirling his drink around in his glass. </p><p>He still had the picture of Alec’s ID badge pulled up on his computer when someone knocked at his door. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact the back of his monitor faced the door, Magnus quickly exited out of the picture.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Just wanted to let you know that everyone’s been assigned a desk and all the computers are up and running.”  Dot poked her head into his office.</p><p>“Thank you, Dorothea.”  He accepted it and noticed her eyes flit over to the glass on his desk. </p><p>“Rough day already?”  She asked sympathetically and Magnus shook his head. </p><p>“Just a weird day.” </p><p> </p><p>It probably wasn’t a good idea to let an intern see him drinking on the job, especially this early in the morning, but Magnus knew her well enough to know that as long as he wasn’t making a habit of it or getting drunk at work, she’d wouldn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“I’ll let you get back to work.”  She shut the door behind her as she left. </p><p> </p><p>With the picture closed, his screen was back to displaying Alec’s resume. </p><p>And he started skimming it again but froze when he realized the information that had been right in front of his face this whole time. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Name:</strong> Alexander Gideon Lightwood</p><p><strong>Contact number: </strong>718-839-8244</p><p><strong>Type: </strong>Cell</p><p><strong>Contact email: </strong>A_Lightwood@gmail.com</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared at the number. </p><p>It shouldn’t matter.  It wasn’t like he would be allowed to do anything with it. </p><p> </p><p>But he wanted to. </p><p>Yes, it had been a one-night stand but in that short span of time, Magnus had started to like him. </p><p>It wasn’t just that he was incredibly attractive and what they’d done together had felt incredible.</p><p>Alec was sweet. </p><p>He hadn’t snuck out in the morning like other people Magnus had brought home.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought he had at first when he noticed the bed empty but then he saw Alec’s clothes still scattered on the floor and decided it highly unlike that Alec had left in just his underwear. </p><p>And of course, Alec hadn’t left yet. </p><p>Instead he had gone into the kitchen and brought back water and honestly Magnus couldn’t pinpoint why the small gesture made him feel so fondly about the man. </p><p> </p><p>Then despite their activities being far from innocent, there was a certain innocence about him that Magnus found endearing. </p><p>His mind flashed back to Alec’s confusion when Magnus had asked him about his preference and Alec had simply said ‘men’.  Which, given how long they’d been making out, Magnus had thought that that was pretty obvious.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t seem fair. </p><p>Before this morning he would have killed to have Alec’s number and now that it was right in front of him, it may as well have been useless to him. </p><p>But there didn’t seem to be any harm in just, keeping the number in his phone.  He never had to use it.  Besides, he could come back and find it right here whenever he wanted so what was the difference in whether he had it in his phone or just on his computer?</p><p>It would be so easy. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus pulled out his cell, knowing that this was definitely violating at least three policies, he typed the number in quickly under the name “DO NOT CALL!” and put his phone into his pocket. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tsk tsk magnus </p><p>also if anyone is wondering what the desk set up is like where alec is sitting, just picture dwight, jim, and pam's desk triad from The Office<br/>(https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/b4/52/bdb4525160becd3dd32ee4cfb99fdca4.jpg)<br/>except alec and simon are sitting across from each other and raj is the one on the side desk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another one w/ both alec and magnus POVs<br/>magnus's turned out quite a bit shorter<br/>(i'm incredibly used to writing just alec POV)<br/>but it's there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was everything he could do to avoid seeing Magnus at work.  Which was a little difficult considering he was his boss, but Alec was managing. </p>
<p>He was a little ashamed to admit upon hearing Simon say, “I can’t figure this out, I’m going to message Magnus to come help me.” Alec had gotten up from his desk and hid in the bathroom for the next ten minutes. </p>
<p>Or when Raj had commented, “Oh hey, Magnus is coming over.”  Alec had quickly put his headphones on and did his best to look incredibly focused on his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude.  Why do you hate Magnus?”  The question seemed out of the blue and he looked up at Simon.  “He’s like, the nicest guy ever.” </p>
<p>“What?  I don’t have a problem with Mr. Bane.”  Alec lied. </p>
<p>He very much did have a problem with him but not in the way Simon was thinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, you’re also the only one who still calls him Mr. Bane.”  Simon pointed out and Alec shrugged. </p>
<p>“I like to be professional.”  In reality, he was just nervous about the implied familiarity that came with addressing him by his name, despite that everyone else in the office seemed to do so. </p>
<p>It was different for him. </p>
<p>Plus “Mr. Bane” wasn’t something Magnus had heard him moaning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you do run away whenever he comes over here, Lightwood.”  Raj added.  He’d taken to calling Alec by his last name once he’d realized that Alec still addressed Magnus by his. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t.  He’s a good boss, I don’t have any problem with him.” </p>
<p>“Cool.  I’ll ping him over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.  He’d only been able to last till Friday before someone had caught on. </p>
<p>Though he knew he wasn’t being subtle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”  Alec said calmly like his palms hadn’t started sweating at the mention of Magnus coming over. </p>
<p>Fuck.  He couldn’t avoid him now, not with both Raj and Simon looking at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning Simon.”  Alec didn’t look up from his computer as he heard Magnus greet the man across from him. </p>
<p>“Morning Magnus.”  Simon said brightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Alec forced himself to look up and, fuck, Magnus looked particularly good today. </p>
<p>“Mr. Bane.”  Alec said with a nod. </p>
<p>“Alexander, how many times do I have to tell you?  It’s okay to just call me Magnus.” </p>
<p>“I understand, Mr. Bane.” </p>
<p>Magnus looked like he wanted to say something to that but instead he moved on to Raj. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it I can help you with?”</p>
<p>Alec was barely listening as Raj made up some bullshit problem to Magnus before halfway through his explanation, he said something along the lines of “Wait never mind it just clicked, I get it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before I go, do either of you need anything?”  He addressed both Simon and Alec. </p>
<p>“Nope, I’m all good, thanks Magnus.”  Simon said and Alec knew it was his turn to respond. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mr. Bane.” </p>
<p>“Okay, Mr. Lightwood.”  Magnus’s voice was clearly teasing but Alec couldn’t even look at him after that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was wiping his sweaty hands on his pants as soon as Magnus walked away. </p>
<p>“Dude seriously.  What is your deal?  Are you scared of him or something?”  Raj was watching him, continuing to pry. </p>
<p>Alec immediately pulled his hands away. </p>
<p>“Mind your own business.” </p>
<p>“You really don’t have a reason to be scared of him, Alec.  He really is super nice.”  Simon added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you two just let me work in peace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He honestly couldn’t decide who was more annoying. </p>
<p>Simon, who was far too chipper early in the mornings and always tried to start conversations with him regardless if he had his headphones on or not.</p>
<p>Or Raj.  Who seemed to have an endless supply of snide comments and seemed determined to find new ways to get under Alec’s skin every single time they spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have some problem with authority figures?  Let me guess, daddy issues?”  Raj said and Alec shot him a look. </p>
<p>“Seriously, I need to get work done.”  And with that Alec put on headphones to drown out the sound of either of their voices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he officially decided he hated Raj more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alec was vengeful, he tried to never be outright or obvious about it.  He tended to take a stealthier approach.</p>
<p>So, he waited until both Simon, Raj, and everyone else had left, claiming he just needed to find the bug in his code before he could go home or else it would bother him. </p>
<p>Once the desks had cleared out, Alec got up from his chair and sat down at Raj’s desk. </p>
<p>He booted the computer to life and paused when he was presented with the password screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d all been given a sequence of ten numbers as a password.  Alec hadn’t thought this through.  He had no way of guessing that. </p>
<p>He sighed and leaned back, scanning Raj’s desk for another idea before noticing the edge of something yellow sticking out from underneath Raj’s keyboard. </p>
<p>Alec lifted it and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a yellow stickie note with a ten digit code written on it.</p>
<p>Under his keyboard?  Really?  The man not only wrote down his passcode, but he kept it that close to his computer? </p>
<p>Alec had memorized his on the first day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec quickly entered the numbers and he was greeted with the welcome screen. </p>
<p>Perfect. </p>
<p>He placed the note back under the keyboard and got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you up to?”  Magnus’s voice made him jump and look up from the computer guiltily. </p>
<p>“Just uh, finishing some work.”  He attempted and it was clear he wasn’t selling it.  </p>
<p>“On Raj’s computer?”  Magnus walked around to look at the screen.  “What are you doing?”  He asked curiously and he was caught anyways he might as well explain. </p>
<p>“I’m uh, running a script that makes every single terminal command run half a second slower.”</p>
<p>“As your boss, I saw nothing, and you shouldn’t be doing this.  As an engineer, that’s hilarious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec smiled at that. </p>
<p>“Then will you not tell my boss?”  Alec asked hopefully and Magnus looked around like he was checking for someone. </p>
<p>“I don’t see him around.”  Magnus shrugged and leaned in a little to get a better look at what Alec was doing. </p>
<p>Then he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and Alec tensed. </p>
<p>Magnus felt it too and quickly pulled his hand back though neither of them said anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m absolutely doing this to Ragnor.”  Magnus stated, watching Alec work. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell him where you got the idea from.”  Alec remembered how grumpy the man had seemed when he was conducting his job interview and he had no intentions of getting on his bad side. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Magnus asked,</p>
<p>“May I ask what Raj did to enact the wrath of Alexander Lightwood?” </p>
<p>It made him shiver a little to hear Magnus use his full name like that. </p>
<p>“He’s just an ass.”  Alec responded.  It would be too much to tell Magnus the full story. </p>
<p>“If he’s ever creating a hostile work environment for you, you can always come for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec stopped typing.</p>
<p>“To me, I mean.  You can always come to me.  Sorry, long day, you know, Fridays.”  Magnus laughed it off, but Alec was pretty sure he could hear an edge of nervousness in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Was all he could think to say before he went back to typing. </p>
<p>“Well,”  Magnus cleared his throat.  “I have some work to finish up as well.  Have a good weekend, Alexander.” </p>
<p>“You too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank god he was nearly done with what he was doing because his focus was scattered. </p>
<p>He knew it had been a mistake but god. </p>
<p>Hearing Magnus say the words ‘come for me’ was absolutely doing something for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec finished and shut down Raj’s computer, looking around to make sure everything was as he left it before getting up and grabbing his bag by his desk, and quickly exited the building. </p>
<p>A little too quick considering he nearly forgot to scan his security badge on the way out and almost walked into the door. </p>
<p>The security guard raised an eyebrow at him, and Alec just waved lamely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There he is!”  Jace exclaimed as Alec walked into the bar. </p>
<p>“Hey Jace.”  Alec sat down at the stool next to Jace. </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you in over a week.  You can’t keep skipping your sessions, you know.  Or else you really are going to start looking like a computer nerd.”  Jace poked Alec in the stomach and Alec swatted his hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off.  You know I just started a new job.”  Alec rolled his eyes.  “I’m going to have to reschedule for really early morning, I think.  My work starts at nine.  Is that still you or is that someone else?”  He asked, trying to mentally plan out his schedule. </p>
<p>“Are you thinking like, 5:30 in the morning?” </p>
<p>“I think I can swing for 6:30.  Done by 7:30, gives me time to shower and eat something before heading into work.”</p>
<p>“I can make that work.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you are.”  Maia set a drink down in front of him. </p>
<p>“Thanks.”  Alec nodded appreciatively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.”  Jace clapped his hands.  “Maia told me that your life has been a soap opera lately, but she won’t tell me what happened.” </p>
<p>“I’m honestly shocked Izzy didn’t tell you.”  Alec commented, taking a drink. </p>
<p>“She pretty much told me the same thing and every time I see her, she’s just ‘Did he tell you yet did he tell you yet?’.  So, I’m expecting a lot here.  Especially since the only thing I’ve heard from you over the past week is just you texting me to cancel your training sessions.” </p>
<p>“Well, in my defense, I’ve been really busy, and it seemed like a lot to say over text.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well here we are.  In person.  Unless you want to text it to me while we’re sitting here.” </p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t respond otherwise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright so, do you want the long version, the short version, or the super short version?”  Alec asked and Jace thought a moment. </p>
<p>“Hit me with the super short so I know what I’m in for, then tell me the long one.”  He decided. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Went home with a guy on Friday night, had sex, and apparently he’s my boss.”  It was the shortest he could make the story</p>
<p>Jace stared at him, clearly trying to decide which part to address first. </p>
<p>“Wait you finally had sex and you didn’t tell me?  Your brother is supposed to be the first person you tell!”  Jace sounded mildly offended. </p>
<p>“Well Maia and Izzy were there.  And-“</p>
<p>“They were there while you were having sex?”  Jace interrupted and Alec rubbed his temples, then took another sip of his drink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, idiot.  They were with me when I met him.  Here, actually.  And they saw me go home with him.”</p>
<p>“Did you know he was your boss when you fucked him?” </p>
<p>“How stupid do you think I am?”  He asked and Jace shrugged, making a half and half gesture with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to let me tell you the story in which I’m sure I’ll answer most of your questions?”  Alec asked and Jace picked up his own drink. </p>
<p>“Okay, go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec paused for a moment to think about the long version of the story.  He realized that he hadn’t really gotten a chance to sit down and tell the whole thing.  Izzy and Maia had been there when he met Magnus and he’d been keeping them updated with texts while everything had been happening, so they had been hearing about everything practically live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were here, I was already a little buzzed, and this really hot guy comes up to me and asks if he can buy me a drink so of course I said yes.  We got a little drunk together and he asked me to come back to his place and I said yes.” </p>
<p>“<em>Alec</em>.”  The disapproval in Jace’s voice was completely unwarranted. </p>
<p>“What?  You do the same thing, hypocrite.  Besides, he was really, really hot.”  Alec said in his defense and Maia leaned over. </p>
<p>“He’s not joking.  Ten out of ten.”  Maia flourished the sentence with a chef’s kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Maia.  Anyways, we went back to his place and, you know.  Had sex.”  Alec said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“How was it?  I mean, it was your first time, right?”  He knew Jace wasn’t exactly keen on hearing too many details about gay sex, so Alec paused, trying to think of what to say. </p>
<p>“It was really fucking good.”  Alec finally settled on saying. </p>
<p>“Good enough to go three rounds.”  Maia leaned in again to add. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace looked impressed at that. </p>
<p>“I told you, one of those was in the morning!”  Alec reminded her.</p>
<p>“You slept at his place?  And didn’t sneak out in the morning?”  Jace sounded impressed by that detail as well. </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t sneak out.  I actually got waters for us and then that’s when the third time happened, and I left a little bit after that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that some time had passed since it had happened and he’d already told the story to Maia and Izzy, it was easier to actually talk about more of the details. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.  Alec.”  Jace was grinning at him in a way Alec didn’t like.</p>
<p>“What, Jace?” </p>
<p>“Did you get your first blowjob?”</p>
<p>He debated not answering that for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Jace lifted his hand for a high five and Alec couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he met his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!  Jace, text Izzy, she owes you twenty bucks.”  Maia added as she passed them again on her way over to another customer. </p>
<p>“Shit, really?  Damn I was just trying to pick whatever option Izzy didn’t.”  He looked at Alec and Alec stared at him. </p>
<p>“You?  Really?  You bet on this too?”  Alec was going to kill all of them. </p>
<p>Jace shrugged. </p>
<p>“Next round is on me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took a long draft from his glass. </p>
<p>“Oh, shit, tell me about the second part.”  Jace seemed to just now remember the second, and in Alec’s opinion, far more important part of Alec’s original condensed version.</p>
<p>“Anyways, I got to work on Monday and I’m siting with the other new people and he just.  Walks in.” </p>
<p>“Oh shit.  Did he remember you?” </p>
<p>“Definitely considering he called me into his office after about thirty minutes into the day.” </p>
<p>“Did you guys bang again in his office?”  Jace asked and Alec groaned. </p>
<p>“Why does everyone keep thinking that?”  He asked and Jace shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he just told me he wanted to clear the air, so things weren’t awkward between us and said some stuff about how if he ever makes me uncomfortable to let him know.  You know, stuff to avoid a sexual harassment lawsuit.”  It was hard to keep the trace of disappointment out of his voice. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing it’s against company policy to sleep with your boss?” </p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“And I’m guessing you still really want to sleep with your boss?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, is it weird?” </p>
<p>“Kinda.  I mostly just avoid him as much as I can and I don’t call him by his first name to be professional, though now my co-workers just think I hate him.”  Alec sighed. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it hard to avoid him when he’s your boss?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.  That sucks, man.”  Jace said, catching Maia’s eye to signal for another round.  “But hey, congrats on the sex.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was a kind of weird thing that happened at work before I left today, though.”  Alec said once Maia was in earshot. </p>
<p>“Oh, new development?”  Maia asked and Alec shrugged. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so.  But I was complaining about a co-worker and I know what he meant to say was ‘you can always come to me’ but he said, ‘come for me’ instead.”  Alec was still thinking about the shoulder touch.  “He corrected himself right away so I’m sure it was just a slip but-“</p>
<p>“One fucking hell of a freudian slip.”  Maia said and Jace whistled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really need that drink.”  Alec accepted the new glass from Maia and took a long drink from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Magnus.  You’re a computer guy.  Can’t you fix it?”  Clary complained, trying to connect Magnus’s laptop to their WiFi yet again.  </p>
<p>“That’s not exactly what I specialize in.  And even if I did, those last two shots wouldn’t have helped.”  Magnus was doing his best to fiddle with their modem, and he sighed.  “Try my desktop.  That’s plugged in directly to the router.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary set down his laptop and moved to his desk.  </p>
<p>“Nothing here either.”  She complained, the alcohol giving her voice a bit more of a whine and moved back to her spot on Magnus’s floor, picking up her drink.  </p>
<p>“Oh!”  Magnus exclaimed suddenly.</p>
<p>“Did you fix it?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No but check my phone.  I’m almost positive I have the phone number for Domino’s saved.” </p>
<p>“Are you sober enough to make a phone call?”  </p>
<p>“I can manage to order a pizza.”  Magnus said confidently.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary didn’t bother having to ask for his passcode.  She typed it in and started scrolling through his contacts.  </p>
<p>“Who’s this?”  She suddenly asked and Magnus sat down on the floor next to her.  “Do not call?”  </p>
<p>Oh shit.  Magnus had forgotten about that.  </p>
<p>“It’s Alexander’s number.”  He admitted, picking up the bottle of vodka and drinking from it directly instead of mixing another drink.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary gave him an odd look, then pointed at him accusingly.  </p>
<p>“You told me you guys didn’t exchange numbers.”  </p>
<p>Magnus bit his lip, tempted to reach for the bottle again.  </p>
<p>The two of them were drunk enough as it was.  </p>
<p>“We didn’t.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary looked from Magnus, back to the phone, then back to Magnus.  </p>
<p>“Then how-“</p>
<p>“I sorta did a bad thing.  I have everybody’s resumes on file and his was right there.  It has his name, his email, his address, and uh, his phone number.”   </p>
<p>“Oh my god Magnus.  You did not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Magnus did reach for the bottle of vodka, taking another swig before passing it over to Clary.  </p>
<p>“I’m not going to use it!”  </p>
<p>“Then why’d you save it?”  </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t have an answer for that, and Clary knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are things working with him?”</p>
<p>“He avoids me like the plague.”  Magnus answered, reaching out for Clary to hand him the bottle again.  “I swear anytime I come by he’s either not there or he has his headphones on and acts like he doesn’t see me.  I can’t tell if he just feels awkward, if he regrets what happened, or if he, I don’t know.”  Magnus complained and Clary took the bottle back from him.  “I wasn’t thinking and put my hand on his shoulder earlier and he got so tense right away.  And you know, he’s the only one who still calls me Mr. Bane instead of Magnus.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s cause he’s still super into you.” </p>
<p>“Or I make him uncomfortable.”  Magnus pointed out and Clary shook her head. </p>
<p>“Probably just nervous.  From what I heard; you guys had a <em>good</em> night together.  And morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had our first decent conversation today.  He was writing this script to just mildly fuck up the terminal commands-“  Magnus paused, noticing how Clary was looking at him.  “He was messing with a co-worker’s computer.”  He simplified. </p>
<p>“And that led to a good conversation?” </p>
<p>“I think he was just so invested in what he was doing, he forgot who I was.  Until I touched him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s so hot, Clary.”  Magnus complained.  “And I’m not even allowed to flirt with him.  Can you imagine?  Seeing <em>that</em> every day at work and you can’t even flirt a little?” </p>
<p>“I saw him in your robe and in his underwear and he’s a certified snack.”  Clary agreed with him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  “Are you going to do it anyways?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clary.  I can’t do that.  I’m a <em>professional</em>.”  Magnus said the word exaggerated.  “Plus, I already told Ragnor and he’d most likely kill me.” </p>
<p>“Did you tell him which guy it was?”  Clary asked and Magnus paused. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember.”   </p>
<p>“So then how would he know?” </p>
<p>Magnus considered that for a moment, then decided it was a bad idea and he wasn’t going to entertain it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I tell you what I said to him today?” </p>
<p>“Nuh.” </p>
<p>“I accidentally told him to come for me instead of come to me.” </p>
<p>That seemed to wake Clary up and she started laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god Magnus.” </p>
<p>“It was an honest mistake!” </p>
<p>“Sure it was.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, just forget about it and let’s order a pizza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Magnus.”  Clary’s voice was slurred.  </p>
<p>“Hmm?”  </p>
<p>Despite the pizza, both of them were considerably drunker than before.  </p>
<p>“I was thinking.  And you know what?”  </p>
<p>“What?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It only says not to call that number.  It doesn’t say anything about texting.”</p>
<p>Magnus stared at her.  </p>
<p>He knew there was a flaw in her logic somewhere, but his brain was too hazy to see it.  </p>
<p>“You’re...right.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed for his phone and opened it  to start a new message. Then he paused.  </p>
<p>“What should I say?”  </p>
<p>“How about ‘you up?’”  Clary suggested before she was laughing again.  “You gotta use just the letter U though.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus (1:33am): u up?<br/>Alec (1:37am): I’m sorry I think you have the wrong number<br/>Magnus (1:37am): are u alexander?<br/>Alec (1:37am): Uh.  Yeah.<br/>Alec (1:37am): Who is this?<br/>Alec (1:38am): I’m sorry, I don’t have your number saved in my phone<br/>Magnus (1:38am): u should save it<br/>Alec (1:42am): Under what?<br/>Alec (1:42am): You still haven’t told me who you are<br/>Magnus (1:43am): u can call me whatever u want handsome</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had just hit two in the morning when Magnus finally gave up. </p>
<p>“He stopped responding.”  Magnus complained, finally putting his phone aside. </p>
<p>Even with his other stupid decisions, he had at least decided not to double text Alec when he wasn’t responding. </p>
<p>“Boo.”  Clary yawned.</p>
<p>“We should go to bed.”  Magnus yawned as well, getting to his feet and then pulling Clary to hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could worry about this texting thing in the morning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>clary and magnus are sharing one brain cell and they dropped it in the bottle of vodka </p>
<p>tune in next chapter for alec's side of the drunk texting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we back at it boys w/ another chapter<br/>that i may or may not have written in under 12 hours</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was brushing his teeth when the first text came in. </p>
<p>He didn’t check his phone right away, assuming it was a drunk text from Izzy or something.  It wasn’t often that he got texts this late at night.</p>
<p>So, he was more than confused when he finally looked at his phone.  The text was from a number he didn’t have in his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown (1:33am): u up?<br/>Alec (1:37am): I’m sorry I think you have the wrong number<br/>Unknown (1:37am): are u alexander?<br/>Alec (1:37am): Uh.  Yeah.<br/>Alec (1:37am): Who is this?<br/>Alec (1:38am): I’m sorry, I don’t have your number saved in my phone<br/>Unknown (1:38am): u should save it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec stared down at his screen, then shut it off, walking out of the bathroom and over to Maia’s closed door.  He knocked lightly. </p>
<p>“You still up?”  He asked, raising his voice enough for her to hear him but not loud enough to wake her up. </p>
<p>“Yeah, come in.”  She called and Alec pulled open her door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sitting on her bed in pajamas, laptop open in front of her.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”  She asked and Alec unlocked his phone, then wordlessly handed it to her. </p>
<p>Curiously, she accepted it, reading the messages on screen.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” </p>
<p>“Right?  I assumed it was a wrong number but whoever they are, they know my name.” </p>
<p>“So, you’re getting booty calls from a stranger?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.  What should I say?  Should I ask who it is?”</p>
<p>“It couldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p> <br/>Alec (1:42am): Under what?<br/>Alec (1:42am): You still haven’t told me who you are<br/>Unknown (1:43am): u can call me whatever u want handsome</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec looked at Maia. </p>
<p>“I think this has to be Izzy or Jace fucking with me.  Probably Izzy since Jace works tomorrow morning.”  He wondered aloud. </p>
<p>“Any other suspects?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past either of my desk mates to fuck with me but neither of them have my phone number.  I can’t think of anyone that does that would be sending this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maia thought for a second. </p>
<p>“Magnus?” </p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Maia, I told you, we never exchanged numbers.  He doesn’t have mine.”  He reminded her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just going to ignore it and hope whoever it is stops texting me.  I just want to go to bed.”  Alec groaned. </p>
<p>“Tell me if this mystery person texts you more.”  Maia called after him as Alec walked out. </p>
<p>“Will do.  Night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec walked into his own room and shut the door behind him. </p>
<p>He stripped out of his clothes, turned off his light, and got into bed.  Though he didn’t try to sleep yet. </p>
<p>Instead he turned on his phone screen again, looking at the messages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe if Magnus wasn’t his boss, he could be getting these late night texts from him. </p>
<p>Alec would have absolutely jumped at the chance to sleep with him again, regardless what time he texted. </p>
<p>Maybe he’d even be able to be the one sending these texts to Magnus. </p>
<p>But of course, it was his luck that Magnus was probably the one person he couldn’t do that with. </p>
<p>Of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec finally set his phone down. </p>
<p>It was probably a prank. </p>
<p>He’d have to ask Izzy about it tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus woke up with a headache. </p>
<p>The sunlight coming in through his window was making it worse and he pulled his covers over his head to block it out. </p>
<p>He hadn’t meant to get as drunk as he had with Clary last night. </p>
<p>At least they had been home all night so that greatly decreased his chances that he’d done something stupid-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sat bolt upright in bed, snatching his phone off of his nightstand.</p>
<p>No.  No no no.</p>
<p>He unlocked his phone and went to his messages.</p>
<p>Please let that have been a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.”  He stared at the screen, rereading his messages from last night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got out of bed, nearly getting tangled in his sheets in his haste. </p>
<p>Not bothering to get dressed, he threw open his door, then pounded on the door of Clary’s room until she opened it. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Magnus?”  He’d clearly woken her up.  “Can you not be so loud?  My head-“</p>
<p>“Clary.”  Magnus held his phone out in front of her face, and she squinted at it, then her eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.”  She took the phone from him, rereading the messages. </p>
<p>“I seem to remember someone encouraging me to text him since I only saved the number under ‘do not call’.” </p>
<p>Clary looked guilty at that. </p>
<p>“Okay, well, you still did it!  I didn’t send any of those for you.” </p>
<p>Magnus groaned. </p>
<p>“I’m not getting drunk with you again for a <em>while</em>.”  Magnus reached out for his phone and Clary gave it back to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, bright side, you didn’t say your name.  And he doesn’t know you have his number, right?”  Clary pointed out and Magnus considered this. </p>
<p>The odds of him and Alec ever actually exchanging phone numbers were very low and Clary did have a point.  Magnus had at least been smart enough to not tell Alec who he was. </p>
<p>He had used Alexander’s name which gave away that it was someone who knew him.  But how would Alec know that it was him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.  At least that’s true.”  Magnus sighed, making to put his phone in his pocket before remembering he was only wearing briefs.  “I should probably delete his number, huh?”  He said and Clary shrugged.</p>
<p>“You probably should but I don’t think you will.”  She said and Magnus hated that she was right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead he just settled for changing the contact name from ‘DO NOT CALL!’ to ‘DO NOT CALL OR TEXT!  EVER!’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.  You need to pick someone.  I need to submit the information by five today.  I don’t have time for you to be indecisive.”  Ragnor was sitting across from him in Magnus’s office, laptop on the desk in front of him, fingers over the keys. </p>
<p>“Why do they need to know so soon?  It’s not till Thursday.” </p>
<p>“I need to send the information to Luke and get the names on the passes and- I’m not going to explain this to you again.  Pick someone.”  Ragnor made a show of checking his watch despite the time being displayed on his laptop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus groaned. </p>
<p>He had been selected to attend a tech conference that took place during the course of Thursday through Saturday and he was supposed to pick one of his employees to go with him. </p>
<p>But whoever he picked was going to be spending a four hour car trip the way there, four days and three nights at a hotel, and a four hour car trip the way back with him, so Magnus couldn’t be blamed for wanting to put a lot of thought into the decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only person he’d ruled out for sure was Alexander. </p>
<p>Honestly, he’d be the best person to take but spending that much time with him, especially in a hotel, was probably a bad idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might have ruled out Raj just given Alec’s comment about him being an ass. </p>
<p>Maybe he’d take Simon, but the kid did like to talk a lot.  A little too much. </p>
<p>He could take-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock on his mostly closed office door and Magnus looked towards it. </p>
<p>“Come in.”  He said and was surprised to see Alexander walk in.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting?  I can come back.”  Alec hesitated. </p>
<p>“No, you’re fine.”  Ragnor waved him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec walked further into the office and held out two folders to Magnus. </p>
<p>Magnus reached out for them, resisting the urge to run his eyes down Alec’s body.  Regardless of how handsome he was, it was inappropriate. </p>
<p>Especially in front of Ragnor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My hard copy of my work progress from last week, and Simon’s as well.”   He explained and Magnus nodded. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alexander”  Magnus nodded.  He was going out of his way to be as professional as possible in front of Ragnor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true that Ragnor knew that Magnus had slept with one of his employees, but Ragnor had no idea that it was Alec. </p>
<p>Regardless, Magnus wanted to make sure Ragnor knew he was being nothing but professional with all of his employees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t counted on what Ragnor did next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec.  Would you like to go to a tech conference this weekend?  You’d have to leave on Wednesday since the conference is Thursday through Saturday, all expenses covered by the company.  You’ll get paid for all the time you’re there.” </p>
<p>“Wait, really?  The one in Boston?”  The look of excitement on Alec’s face was very concerning for Magnus.  “I’d love to.  It’s something around four hours away, right?  I’ve always wanted to go.” </p>
<p>“That would be the one.  So, is that a yes from you?”  Ragnor asked and Alec nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus needed to say something.  He needed to stop this from happening because clearly Alec didn’t know that he would be attending it with just Magnus. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t think of what to say. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like he could blurt out that he couldn’t take Alec because they’d slept together, and Magnus couldn’t fully promise it wouldn’t happen again. </p>
<p>So instead he just watched in mild horror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.  Let me see your badge, I need your employee number.”  Ragnor reached out and Alec unclipped it to hand to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus really, really needed to say something.  He knew as soon as Ragnor submitted everything that there was no going back. </p>
<p>The passes would have their names printed, the hotel reservations would be under their names, but he felt lost for words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alec.”  Ragnor handed him his badge back. </p>
<p>“Of course.”  Alec reclipped his badge as Ragnor typed and Magnus tried to think of something, anything to say. </p>
<p>“Okay, you’re all set.  You two will leave Wednesday evening and get back Saturday night.”  Ragnor said and Magnus watched the expression on Alec’s face change. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two?  Is only one other person going?”  Alec asked curiously and Ragnor nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes.  It will be just you and Magnus.”  Ragnor said simply before looking at Magnus.  “See how I did that?  It wasn’t that hard to pick someone.”</p>
<p>Magnus wasn’t quite sure what to say and neither was Alec. </p>
<p>Magnus looked at Alec and met his eyes.  His own panic seemed to be mirrored in them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two, exchange numbers.  I don’t want to be the go between when you guys need to meet up on Wednesday, you two should figure it out directly.”  Ragnor stated, not looking up from his laptop. </p>
<p>Magnus hated it when Ragnor acted like he was his boss, but he had much bigger concerns right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.  Fuck. </p>
<p>That was the last thing Magnus wanted to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.”  Alec said and Magnus could tell that he was putting effort into keeping his voice steady.  “Put it in.”  Alec looked like he regretted his word choice immediately.  </p>
<p>His phone was in his hand and Magnus didn’t know how to get out of this, so he just accepted the phone from Alec. </p>
<p>If Alec hadn’t already opened it to the new contact screen, Magnus might have tried to go into his messages to delete the drunken ones, but at this point it’d be too obvious if he was going through Alec’s phone. </p>
<p>So resigned to his fate, Magnus typed in his name and phone number before handing it back to Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll text you, so you have mine.”  Alec said and Magnus held his breath as he watched Alec start what he thought was a new message thread only to realize the messages from Friday night had been from him. </p>
<p>Alec froze for a moment, staring down at his screen.  His eyes flicked up to Magnus, then back down to his phone. </p>
<p>He didn’t bother to send a text. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should get back to work.”  Alec finally said.  “Thank you very much for the opportunity, Mr. Fell.”  Alec said before quickly exiting the office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly Magnus, I don’t know why he wasn’t your first choice.  He’s clearly the best pick out of all of them.”  Ragnor said casually and Magnus got up to shut his office door, then sat back down. </p>
<p>“Ragnor.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You fucking idiot.”  Magnus groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor looked up at that. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“I can’t go with him.” </p>
<p>“Well you are.  You took too long, so I made the choice for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when I told you I fucked one of the employees?”  Magnus could tell by the sudden look on Ragnor’s face that he realized exactly what Magnus was about to say.  “It was him.” </p>
<p>“Christ, Magnus.  Why didn’t you say something earlier?”  Ragnor groaned.  “Before I submitted everything.” </p>
<p>“You just signed him up on the spot.  I didn’t have time.  And he was standing right there and so excited about the conference.  What, was I supposed to just interrupt to say no he can’t come because we had sex one time?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  That’s exactly what you should have done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.  You can’t do anything with him.  I don’t care if you want to or if he comes on to you.  You absolutely can’t.”  Ragnor said firmly. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to.”  Magnus said but something about it felt like a lie.  He was at least going to try his best not to.</p>
<p>“You should have told me it was him.”  Ragnor shut his laptop.  “You really slept with our most promising hire?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor rubbed his temples. </p>
<p>“You are making this so much harder than it needs to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?  I’m just doing CD, trying to list the directory, and it’s taking ten fucking seconds.” </p>
<p>Alec hadn’t gotten much work done today.  He’d been enjoying watching Raj far too much. </p>
<p>“Have you tried restarting it?”  Simon asked and Raj glared at him. </p>
<p>“I’ve restarted it four times already.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew at some point he’d have to fix it, but today he was going to enjoy this. </p>
<p>Finally, Alec got up and grabbed a folder off his desk. </p>
<p>He had been tempted to wait for one of them to say they were going to Magnus’s office so he could hand it to them to take with them, but that would only make them think he was scared of Magnus even more so he might as well do it himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Alec, are you going to Magnus’s office?”  Simon asked, noting the folder in his hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Can you take mine too?”  He asked, holding up the folder and Alec took it. </p>
<p>He glanced at Raj, but the man was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with his computer to pay any attention, so he just headed for Magnus’s office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And man, he wish he had waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been surprised to see Ragnor in the office as well but was glad for his presence.  It meant he wasn’t alone with Magnus. </p>
<p>At the mention of the Boston conference, Alec had immediately jumped on the opportunity, assuming that a group of them were going. </p>
<p>Then all the excitement drained as he realized it would be just him and Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just the two of them.  Alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had to do his best to keep his hand from shaking as he held his phone out to Magnus, glad that Ragnor was looking at his laptop and not them. </p>
<p>He couldn’t quite place the expression on Magnus’s face as the man entered his number and silently handed the phone back to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went to open a new message, but he froze.  He already had texts from Magnus. </p>
<p>Maia had been right. </p>
<p>But that didn’t explain how Magnus had gotten his number and he couldn’t exactly ask in front of Ragnor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything about it for now but didn’t bother sending a text to Magnus since he clearly already had his number. </p>
<p>He just wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second it was acceptable to do so, Alec left, heading straight for the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was empty and Alec braced himself with a hand on either side of one of the sinks.  There was way too much to process right now and he could feel himself panicking. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths before looking around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soap dispenser.  Faucet.  Hand dryer.  Light switch.  Bathroom door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He repeated the process in his head until he finally stopped feeling that close to the edge of panic. </p>
<p>Then he locked himself in a stall, sat down, and put his face in his hands.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy </strong>
</p>
<p>Alec (11:23am): Please tell me you guys are free after work<br/>Alec (11:23am): I really need to talk to you<br/>Izzy (11:24am): Is everything okay???<br/>Alec (11:24am): Yes<br/>Alec (11:24am): No<br/>Alec (11:24am): I’m not sure<br/>Izzy (11:24am): What time do you get home? <br/>Alec (11:25am): Around 5:30<br/>Izzy (11:25am): I’ll come over<br/>Maia (11:25am): I’ll be home<br/>Maia (11:25am): What’s going on?<br/>Alec (11:26am): Thank you<br/>Alec (11:26am): I’ll explain later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that both of them would be waiting there when he got home made the pressure in his chest lighten considerably.  Between the two of them, one of them had to know what to do.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got back to his desk, Raj had left for his lunch break and had left his computer open, so Alec sat down at his desk, quickly undoing what he had done on Friday. </p>
<p>Simon looked at him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Fixing his computer.”</p>
<p>“Why?  How?” </p>
<p>“I’m tired of hearing him complain.”  Was all Alec said, getting up and moving back to his own chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude are you okay?  You look pale.”  Simon continued talking, leaning over his desk a little to get a better look at him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” </p>
<p>“Does talking to Magnus really freak you out that much?” </p>
<p>“What?  No.  This has nothing to do with Magnus.  It’s a personal matter.”  Only half of that was true. </p>
<p>It was a personal matter, but it had everything to do with Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going-“</p>
<p>“It’s a personal matter.”  Alec repeated before putting on his headphones and Simon seemed to get the hint. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was able to zone out into his work for a bit until Raj came back. </p>
<p>He took off his headphones in time to hear Raj and Simon talking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, it’s working again.  Thank god.”  Raj was saying. </p>
<p>“Alec fixed it.”  Simon informed him and Alec honestly wished he hadn’t. </p>
<p>Raj looked at him. </p>
<p>“You fixed it?”  The surprise in his voice was clear. </p>
<p>“Yup.  You’ve been complaining all morning.”  Alec said, not bothering to look over at Raj.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?  I tried everything.” </p>
<p>“I guess I just know computers better than you.”  Alec said and put his headphones back on, deciding to just leave it at that and he really wished he could have gotten more satisfaction at the look on Raj’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting home was a relief. </p>
<p>He’d gone the rest of the day with his headphones on, working through his lunch break, not even realizing what time it was until Simon tapped him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>He jumped and pulled his headphones off, music still playing loudly from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, I know you were in the zone.”  Simon apologized immediately.  “But I just wanted to let you know that it’s already past 5:15 and you never took a lunch so you might want to head home.” </p>
<p>For the first time in hours, Alec checked the time and Simon was right. </p>
<p>“Shit.  Alright.  Yeah, thanks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was closer to six when he actually unlocked his apartment door. </p>
<p>Izzy and Maia were sitting on the couch, each with a wine glass in hand and there was a third glass on the table that Alec assumed was for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are!”  Izzy set her glass down and got up, moving to hug him. </p>
<p>“Sorry.  Got too focused and lost track of time.  I’d probably still be there if Simon hadn’t said something.” </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”  Maia asked from her spot on the couch. </p>
<p>“Just, give me a second to set my stuff down.”  He said and walked into his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had had all day to try and think of how to phrase this but instead he’d spent it completely focused on work, so now as he set his bag down and took off his shoes, he was trying to think. </p>
<p>He swapped out his pants for sweats and his shirt for a simple tee shirt, then walked back into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy and Maia had moved apart to make room for him in between them on the couch. </p>
<p>Usually he went for the armchair, but he decided to sit where they obviously wanted him to. </p>
<p>He reached for the glass of wine and took a healthy sip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?”  Maia prompted him. </p>
<p>“I came into Magnus’s office today to drop some stuff off and Ragnor- the guy that hired me- was in there.  And he asked if I wanted to go to a tech conference in Boston this weekend.  Well, Thursday through Saturday, leaving Wednesday.”  Alec started before taking another drink of wine. </p>
<p>He set his glass down on the table and Izzy leaned forward to pick up the bottle to top it off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I assumed there would be a group of us going so I said yes and on the spot, he filled everything out and I’m going.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that good, though?  You like stuff like that.”  Izzy said and Alec shook his head. </p>
<p>“It’s not a group.  It’s just two of us.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god no.”  Maia had caught on.  “It’s not Magnus.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec answered her question by picking up his wine glass again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Alec.”  Izzy covered her mouth. </p>
<p>“It’s a four hour drive there and another four hours back, not counting traffic.  And we’re going to be staying in a hotel for three nights.”  Alec said and saying it out loud made it all the more real. </p>
<p>“Separate rooms though, right?”  Maia asked and Alec shrugged. </p>
<p>“I think so?”  God, he hoped so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And during the day you guys should be too busy doing nerd stuff to really focus on each other, so there’s that.”  Izzy added. </p>
<p>“What about the eight hours of driving?  I can barely hold a conversation with him at the office.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you guys can just listen to music?”  Izzy suggested and Alec shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to talk to him.  And it’s going to make me like him more.”  All that work avoiding him at the office to prevent exactly this was going to be completely pointless.  “And if I get the chance, I don’t think I’ll be able to say no to sleeping with him again.”  He admitted. </p>
<p>It would be a horrible idea for both of them, but even just thinking about it now he wanted to do it anyways. </p>
<p>Hopefully Magnus’s self-control would be better than his considering Alec’s entire technique had been to just avoid Magnus as much as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a tech conference.  I don’t think that exactly creates sexy situations.”  Maia said and then paused, “Oh, wait, I forgot who I was talking to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s more.”  He said after another large swallow of wine.  “I figured out who was texting me on Friday.”</p>
<p>“You did?”  Maia asked at the same time Izzy said,</p>
<p>“What texts?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec sighed and pulled his phone out. </p>
<p>“I got these texts around 1:30 in the morning and at the time I didn’t know the number.”</p>
<p>He purposely kept the contact name hidden with his hand as Izzy read through the conversation. </p>
<p>“Ragnor insisted we exchange numbers but I guess Magnus already had mine.” </p>
<p>He moved his hand to show the contact name as Magnus Bane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maia grabbed the phone from his hand to reread the messages. </p>
<p>“Oh my god.  It was Magnus?  I was right?” </p>
<p>“Yup.  He put his contact in my phone and his name popped up at the top of this.”</p>
<p>“I thought you guys didn’t exchange numbers.”  Izzy said confused. </p>
<p>“We didn’t, so I’m not sure how he got mine.”  Alec said and Maia handed him his phone back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s one topic of conversation for the car.”  Maia said and Alec rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah that won’t be awkward at all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat back against the couch, drinking more wine. </p>
<p>“When do you leave?”  Izzy asked. </p>
<p>“Wednesday after work I think.  But I think I’m going home early to get my bag and stuff before going back a bit later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need us to be your sponsors?”  Alec looked at Izzy who went on.  “Like, if you feel like you absolutely have to fuck Magnus you can just call or text us and we’ll remind you why you shouldn’t?” </p>
<p>Alec groaned.</p>
<p>“I think if I’m in a place where I ‘absolutely have to fuck Magnus’ I’m probably not going to be on my phone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Separate rooms.”  It was the first thing Magnus had said since they’d been in the car. </p>
<p>They’d been driving in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke. </p>
<p>“What?”  Alec asked and Magnus really wished he had found a better way to bring that up. </p>
<p>“We have separate rooms.  At the hotel.”  He clarified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed when Ragnor had told him that. </p>
<p>On one hand, it would very much lessen the temptation to do anything with Alexander, but on the other, he had sort of wanted to be in the same room as him. </p>
<p>“Oh.  That’s- that’s good.”  Alec was looking out the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another silence fell over them before Alec spoke again. </p>
<p>“So, uh, Mr. Bane-“  Magnus held up a hand. </p>
<p>“Alexander.  We’re not in the office and I understand that you’re trying to be professional but it’s going to drive me crazy if you call me that this whole trip.  Would you mind using Magnus?  Just for the next few days?”  He’d been trying to get Alec to switch to calling him by his first name. </p>
<p>Using the title felt so official and Magnus knew that if every time Alec spoke, he was using that, it was going to get old real soon. </p>
<p>At work it was different, but during a four hour car drive?  That was a bit much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was quiet for a moment. </p>
<p>“Okay.  Uh, Magnus.” It was the first time Alec had used his first name since he had found out who he was.  “Can I ask how you got my phone number?” </p>
<p>The boldness of the question surprised him until he glanced over at Alec to see him gripping his phone tightly in his hand, clearly anxious to ask and those few minutes of silence must have been him working up the nerve to ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really, really sorry about that.”  He started.  He honestly never thought he’d have to own up to this to Alec.  “I was thinking about how I regretted not exchanging phone numbers with you, before I knew, of course.  And later on, I had your resume pulled up and, well, your cell is on it.”  He glanced at Alec again and he was pretty sure there was a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>“You lifted my number from my resume?”  Magnus felt relief at the trace of amusement in Alec’s voice. </p>
<p>“I’m not proud of it.  And I never intended to use it.  I even saved it under ‘do not call’.  He admitted and again, felt relief when Alec actually laughed a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the somewhat embarrassing topic, the tension between them seemed to be lessening. </p>
<p>“You did, though.”  Alec pointed out. </p>
<p>“That was an unfortunate case of getting very drunk with my roommate and letting her talk me into making bad decisions.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conversation seemed to flow easier after that and Magnus was grateful. </p>
<p>Alec had barely spoken to him since he’d started working there so this was by far the most he’d ever heard him talk.  It wasn’t going to be a four hour silent car ride like he had been worried it was going to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if getting to know him better only made existing feelings grow, well then, he’d just have to deal with that later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you guys think i'm not going to use the rooming situation mixup trope then you have clearly never read my writing before</p>
<p>also i wanted to include alec's POV for that last scene but it seemed like such a natrual ending point that i'll just start the next chapter with it</p>
<p>oh also never try to predict my upload schedule.  not even i know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just like w/ all my other fics<br/>i have no idea what's going to happen<br/>this thing is writing itself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck.  This was awkward. </p><p>Alec had no idea how to break the silence between him and Magnus once they were in the car. </p><p>He knew one of them should say something. </p><p>This was going to be a very long drive if they did the whole thing in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was the one to break it and Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about what he said. </p><p>Separate rooms. </p><p>It was a weird mix of feelings. </p><p>He knew he needed things in the way to stop him from wanting to sleep with Magnus, but he also really didn’t want things in the way. </p><p> </p><p>It took him a few minutes, but he finally decided to just boldly approach the topic Maia had brought up.  About how Magnus got his number. </p><p>Though he had barely started before Magnus was requesting to be called by his first name. </p><p> </p><p>Alec called him Magnus outside of work when he was talking about him, but he hadn’t said it to his face since their night together. </p><p>But he could completely understand why Magnus didn’t want to go by ‘Mr. Bane’ the entire time. </p><p>So, he could suck it up and say it. </p><p>He was already about to ask an awkward question so he might as well go all the way. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Magnus’s answer made him feel less nervous. </p><p>Magnus had really gone into his resume to get his phone number.  </p><p>It made him seem less intimidating though it didn’t make Alec any less attracted to him. </p><p>But it did make him feel easier to talk to. </p><p> </p><p>They learned a good amount about each other over the first hour. </p><p> </p><p>“So, anyone in your family also into tech stuff?”  Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. </p><p>“Nah.  One of my brothers is a personal trainer- he’s actually my personal trainer-“</p><p>“Knew there was a reason for that.”  Magnus commented and Alec flushed a little, knowing that Magnus was talking about his body. </p><p>“My other younger brother is still in high school, and my sister is on the path to medical school.” </p><p>“How many siblings do you have?”  Magnus asked, amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Just the three.  Jace is like, five months younger than me, Izzy is three years younger, and Max is nine years younger.”  It was easy for him to talk about his siblings. </p><p>There was a pause from Magnus before he spoke again. </p><p>“How- how is your brother five months younger than you?” </p><p> </p><p>Oh.  Right.  That probably sounded weird out of context. </p><p>“Jace is adopted, just to clarify.” </p><p>“Oh!  Yeah that makes a lot more sense.  I was trying to build a timeline and it just wasn’t happening.”  Magnus laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, didn’t think about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are all of you adopted?”  Magnus asked, his voice a bit hesitant, like he wasn’t sure if it was an okay question to ask. </p><p>“Nah.  Just Jace but he’s still my brother just as much as Max is.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about your parents?” </p><p>Alec hesitated at that one and Magnus seemed to sense it. </p><p>“Sorry.  You don’t have to answer that.”  Magnus quickly said. </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.”  Alec reassured him. </p><p> </p><p>“Neither of them are tech.  My mom is a lawyer.  I’m not sure what my dad does.”  He made it as simple as possible.  He didn’t want to completely dump his life on Magnus. </p><p>Despite the fact he’d slept with him, he realized that neither of them knew that much about each other. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Siblings or parents into tech?” </p><p> </p><p>There was another moment of silence and even though Magnus had just asked him the same questions, he suddenly felt like he’d made a mistake in asking. </p><p> </p><p>“Only child, no idea what my mom used to do, my dad was also in law, but it was one of those shady ‘got caught drunk driving?  Call now’ kind of ones.”  Magnus said. </p><p>Alec could definitely relate to having a shitty dad. </p><p>“It wouldn’t surprise me if my dad was on the phone with yours right now.”  Alec joked. </p><p>He was fairly certain his dad had at least one DUI under his belt, but money could get you out of a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does he have a direct line to hell?”  Magnus asked dryly.</p><p>“Probably.”  It hadn’t clicked what Magnus actually meant by that.  “My dad’s an asshole.” </p><p>“Mine was too.” </p><p> </p><p>Shit.  He felt like an idiot for just now catching onto what Magnus had meant by that statement and why he’d been talking in the past tense. </p><p>“Oh.  You meant- I’m sorry-“  Magnus waved his apology off. </p><p>“My dad’s been dead over ten years, good riddance, and my mom over twenty.”  Magnus said it casually enough and even though he didn’t seem to be bothered by it, Alec still felt bad. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t talk to his dad anymore, but he did talk to his mom.  And the rest of his family.  He couldn’t imagine not having one.    </p><p> </p><p>The light atmosphere faded a bit and Alec wracked his brain for something to say to fix it. </p><p>He’d really been enjoying talking to Magnus without feeling like HR was going to descend on them at any moment.  Plus, the fact that Magnus was driving so they couldn’t really make eye contact helped Alec talk more freely. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of music do you like?”  Magnus asked, seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p>“Oh.  Uh, I don’t know.”  Alec instantly forgot pretty much anything he liked in that moment. </p><p>“You don’t know?”  Magnus’s voice was teasing. </p><p>“Like.  What do I listen to while coding or what do I listen to for fun?”  Alec asked, knowing he had two separate categories for the two. </p><p> </p><p>“Both.”  Magnus surprised him by pulling off the freeway.  “Sorry.  Forgot to get gas.  And you can connect your phone to the Bluetooth while we’re parked.  Play whatever you want.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec leaned back a bit to try and get a glimpse of the fuel meter, curious to see if Magnus actually needed gas or if he was just finding an excuse to stop.</p><p>It was a little under half full. </p><p>“I’d rather get gas in an area I know when I’m half empty than wait to find a random gas station.” </p><p>Alec flushed, not realizing Magnus had noticed him looking. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus pulled into a station and got out of the car while Alec busied himself with the buttons on the dash, connecting his phone to the Bluetooth speaker system in the car. </p><p>He stared at his own phone, suddenly unsure what to do and wishing he hadn’t been given the responsibility of picking the music. </p><p>What if he picked something Magnus hated?  And Magnus was too polite to say anything so Alec would be forcing him to listen to four hours’ worth of music that he hated?</p><p> </p><p>Magnus slid back into the driver’s seat and reached out for Alec’s phone and Alec handed it over, letting Magnus scroll through his music. </p><p>There was no reason his heart should be beating this fast right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander.  Is this what you listen to at work?  ‘Time to code motherfucker.’?” </p><p>Alec closed his eyes. </p><p>Magnus was going through his playlists. </p><p>“Okay I can explain that.  I let my roommate use my Spotify and I’ll make a playlist and just name it something like ‘Coding music’ and then she’ll come on and rename it something like that.”  Honestly since Maia always kept the main word or topic in the name of the title, Alec never bothered to change any of them back. </p><p> </p><p>“Music for punching Jace in the face.”</p><p>“Workout playlist.”</p><p>“If you’re gonna be a mopey bitch.”  Magnus continued reading off his playlists, clearly amused. </p><p>“Okay everyone has a sad song playlist.”  Alec said a little defensively. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost embarrassing to have Magnus go through all the playlists like this, but he really loved the way Magnus was smiling while he did it. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get drunk and dance around the apartment.” </p><p>“That one speaks for itself.” </p><p>“Soft bitch boy hours”</p><p>“Love songs.”</p><p>“Click this one if you ever end up fucking?”  Magnus said that one as more of a question. </p><p>“Maia made that one.”  He said quickly.  He really didn’t want to explain the title of that one. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked like he wanted to make a joke, then seemed to remember their history and their current position and kept his mouth shut. </p><p>He clicked on Alec’s most played songs playlist, handed the phone back to him, and started up the engine again. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them talk more as Magnus drove, the music fading into the background, kept on a low volume so the talking could be the main focus. </p><p>It really was easy to forget that Magnus was his boss. </p><p>Especially now that they weren’t in an office environment.  And he’d just heard Magnus swear several times. </p><p>Alec had expected to spend most of the drive in an awkward silence and unable to figure out what to talk to Magnus about, but instead he found himself swapping stories and getting to know Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>And as much as this was good for the trip, it might not have been good for the long term because Alec was absolutely, 100% falling for him. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s phone went off with a text and before Alec could get to it, Magnus pressed a button on the side of the steering wheel for the car to read it aloud. </p><p> </p><p>Text from: Maia Roberts</p><p>Did you fuck your hot boss again yet?</p><p> </p><p>Alec froze as the car read that message out loud and considered just throwing himself out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus spoke first. </p><p>“I’m really sorry.  Usually I’m alone and it’s my phone hooked up.  That was a complete reflex.”  He explained and Alec risked a glance at him, and he was pretty sure Magnus was holding back a grin.</p><p>“Are you smiling?”  Alec asked. </p><p>“No.”  The smile grew though the man kept his eyes on the road.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling emboldened by the expression on Magnus’s face, Alec took a chance. </p><p>“Let’s not forget who drunk texted who at one in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus actually looked surprised at that and then started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the drive went by without any other speed bumps. </p><p>Alec managed to text Maia back and Magnus was careful to not accidentally text to speech any more of his messages. </p><p> </p><p>Alec (7:29pm): No, we’re still in the car<br/>Alec (7:29pm): Though my phone was hooked up to the car’s Bluetooth <br/>Alec (7:29pm): And Magnus hit the button to read a text out loud <br/>Alec (7:30pm): So thanks for that<br/>Maia (7:34pm): LMAO</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they were at the hotel. </p><p>Magnus walked up to the counter once it was their turn. </p><p>“Hi, for Bane.”  He said and the woman nodded, typing it in but she frowned. </p><p>“B-A-N-E?”  She asked and he nodded.  “I’m not seeing anything.”  She said and Magnus double checked the email on his phone to make sure they were at the right hotel.  </p><p>“What about Lightwood?”  He asked.  If there weren’t rooms under that, maybe they were under Luke’s name.  Or maybe Ragnor had decided to be an asshole and use his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!  I see one here for Lightwood-Bane.”  The way she said it was like the names were hyphenated. </p><p>“There should be a Lightwood, and a Bane.”  Magnus was confused and she shook her head. </p><p>“I have one room for Lightwood-Bane.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus glanced at Alec who just gave him an equally confused look. </p><p>“I think there’s been a mix up.  Lightwood and Bane are two different last names, there should be two rooms.” </p><p>“I only have one on here.” </p><p> </p><p>That was absolutely a recipe for disaster.</p><p>He was almost positive Ragnor had gone out of his way to make absolutely sure they had separate rooms once he had figured out who Alec was.  He clearly didn’t trust Magnus and, honestly?  That was fair. </p><p>But it was entirely possible that during the process of trying so hard to get separate rooms, he had confused them to the point of somehow combining their names for one room.</p><p>At least now he could blame Ragnor if anything happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Could we get a second?”  He asked and she didn’t even check before she shook her head. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir, we’ve been booked up with the conference in town.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus turned to Alec. </p><p>“I mean, we don’t have a lot of choices here.”  He said hesitantly. </p><p>He didn’t have a problem with it, but he wasn’t sure how Alec would feel about it. </p><p>He had seemed considerably more comfortable in the car, but Magnus also knew that there was a certain comfortability factor that came with talking to someone in a car.</p><p>Plus, a long car ride was considerably different from sharing a hotel room with someone for several days. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”  Alec shrugged.  He definitely seemed to have shut down a little bit since the car and Magnus only assumed that it was the sudden prospect of having to share a room when they both thought they were going to have their own. </p><p>He felt some of his own confidence draining away. </p><p> </p><p>Part of him had really needed the time away from Alec in order to keep things professional, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited by the prospect of getting to share a room with him. </p><p>“It’s either this or you take the room and I sleep in my car.”  Magnus joked and Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Mr. B- Magnus, come on.  We’ll just share the room.”  Alec said and Magnus turned back to the counter to complete the check in process. </p><p> </p><p>Once they had been given two copies of their room key, they set off to the ninth floor. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus wasn’t sure why, but he had assumed that when he opened the door to the room, there would be two beds.  Instead they were greeted by the sight of one queen size bed. </p><p>“Oh.”  The door shut behind them and they looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I can sleep on the floor.”  Alec instantly offered. </p><p>“No, no, I can.” Magnus immediately countered.</p><p>“I really don’t mind.”</p><p>Magnus had a feeling that if they kept doing this, it would end up with no one sleeping on the bed and them both on the floor on either side of it. </p><p>“Listen, let’s figure it out later.  I’m going to call Ragnor.”  Magnus told him and Alec nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Making sure to grab one of the room keys, Magnus let himself out, walking until he was in the lobby area by the elevators on their floor. </p><p>Ragnor answered on the third ring. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it this means you got there okay?”</p><p>“Why can’t you ever answer with a ‘hello’?”</p><p>“Magnus.  Are you calling me for a reason?” </p><p>“Actually yes.” </p><p>“Are you going to share that reason with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus wanted to savor this just a little. </p><p> </p><p>“You fucked up.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“You booked the rooms, right?  You were in charge of that?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Ragnor said the word slowly.</p><p>“You fucked up.” </p><p>“Would you like to clarify, Magnus, or are you going to just keep repeating yourself?” </p><p>“Instead of two rooms under Lightwood and Bane, you booked us one room under Lightwood <em>hyphen </em>Bane.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long moment of silence on Ragnor’s end. </p><p>“What?”  He finally asked. </p><p>“We went to check in and there was only one room and it was under Lightwood-Bane.  Like our last names put together.  Just one room.  One.” </p><p> </p><p>Another long moment of silence before Ragnor swore. </p><p>“Fuck.  I was on the phone with them for almost an hour.  They had me on hold for 45 minutes and they still fucked it up?  Hold on, let me call the hotel and I’ll call you back.”</p><p>“Don’t bother.  I already asked.  They’re fully booked.  It’s this or nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Magnus.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m going to ask you how many beds are in that room and you are going to tell me the answer I want to hear.” </p><p>“The answer you want to hear or the truth?” </p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>.” </p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you.  There’s one queen sized bed.” </p><p>“Then sleep on the floor.”  Ragnor’s voice was demanding and Magnus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“We’ve both already offered to do that, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was pacing as he spoke and didn’t notice the people exiting the elevator onto the floor. </p><p>“I can share a room with him without fucking him again, Ragnor.”  Magnus said in time to turn and see the group of people who were all looking at him as they passed. </p><p>Magnus gave an apologetic wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Magnus.  I’m not joking.  You cannot sleep with him again.  Don’t kiss him, don’t touch him, don’t even look at him.”</p><p>“Am I allowed to breathe around him?” </p><p>“Take this seriously, Magnus.” </p><p>“I am, I am.  Don’t worry Ragnor, everything is under control.  I have willpower.” </p><p>“Magnus.  Serious.” </p><p>“I just wanted to update you on the situation, so you didn’t think I was trying to hide anything.  If I was trying to fuck him would I have told you about the room situation?”  Magnus asked as he started back down the hall.</p><p>“You might just to throw me off.” </p><p>“Ragnor.  I promise, nothing is going to happen.  I just need you to trust me.” </p><p>“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Don’t fuck up.”  Ragnor said before the call disconnected. </p><p> </p><p>There really wasn’t a need for Ragnor to be as concerned as he was about this whole thing. </p><p>Magnus had self-control and he knew that Alec had self-control. </p><p>They weren’t both going to break. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus entered his room key and stepped in the room. </p><p>“Sorry, Ragnor overreacts to everything-“  The rest of his sentence was lost. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s bag was on the bed and he was searching through it for a pair of clean clothes. </p><p>Because he was wrapped in only a towel, hair damp and messy.  He looked a little surprised to see Magnus. </p><p>“Oh.  Sorry.”  Magnus said though he didn’t look away. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.  Needed a shower after being in the car so long.”  Alec seemed embarrassed to have been caught in a towel and it took Magnus a moment to remember that Alec was his employee and he shouldn’t be looking at him like that. </p><p>He was a professional. </p><p> </p><p>“I forgot about that tattoo.”  He said instead and instantly regretted it.  So much for professional. </p><p>Alec looked down at the tattoo on his left side, about level with his navel.  It was usually covered by his shirt. </p><p>He flushed, turning away from Magnus. </p><p>“Sorry.  That was inappropriate.  Should I step out?”  Magnus asked, taking a few steps back towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine.  I’ll just-“  Alec just grabbed his entire bag.  “Change in here.”  He said before shutting the bathroom door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus closed his eyes. </p><p>Why the fuck had he said that? </p><p>And more importantly, how was he supposed to be professional when even though he was constantly reminding himself that he needed to be, he was still making comments he shouldn’t be making. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus approached his own bag and dug out some clean clothes for himself.  He wanted to shower as well. </p><p>It only took him a moment to realize a rather large mistake he’d made. </p><p>He’d assumed he was going to have his own room and he usually slept in just his briefs or in nothing at all, so he hadn’t bothered to bring any sort of pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door opened, and Alec came out, wearing sweatpants and a soft looking tee shirt. </p><p>“You good?”  Magnus asked, gesturing to the bathroom and Alec nodded. </p><p>“All yours.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alec sat down on the bed, the sound of the shower turning on in the background. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia and Izzy </strong>
</p><p>Alec (11:03pm): I think my life might actually be becoming a porno <br/>Izzy (11:03pm): Start talking right now<br/>Alec (11:03pm): Calm down, nothing happened, I’m joking<br/>Alec (11:04pm): The hotel fucked up our booking so we don’t have separate rooms<br/>Alec (11:04pm): We’re sharing a room now<br/>Maia (11:04pm): Alec<br/>Maia (11:04pm): Is there only one bed<br/>Alec (11:05pm): Calm down, I’m sleeping on the floor.<br/>Izzy (11:05pm): Lmao okay <br/>Alec (11:05pm): There was more to the story but if you wanna be rude then I won’t bother <br/>Izzy (11:05pm): Okay, keep talking<br/>Alec (11:06pm): He left to make a phone call so I took a shower<br/>Alec (11:06pm): And he came back when I was in a towel looking for clothes<br/>Maia (11:06pm): Oh???<br/>Alec (11:06pm): His exact words were<br/>Alec (11:06pm): I forgot about that tattoo<br/>Alec (11:07pm): As if I needed the reminder that he’s seen me naked<br/>Izzy (11:07pm): He’s done a lot more than just see you naked <br/>Maia (11:07pm): So are you texting us post sex or….?<br/>Alec (11:07pm): I’m texting you while he’s in the shower.<br/>Alec (11:07pm): We’re not going to have sex<br/>Alec (11:08pm): He’s my boss<br/>Maia (11:08pm): Izzy you wanna bet on whether they have sex or not?  <br/>Izzy (11:08pm): I think we’re on the same side on that one <br/>Maia (11:08pm): Okay.  $20 they have sex tonight<br/>Izzy (11:09pm): I’ll take that action and say they’ll last till tomorrow night<br/>Alec (11:09pm): ……...You guys know you’re still in the group text, right?</p><p> </p><p>Alec set his phone next to him on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, stretching out his body.  It felt a lot better after sitting in a car for so long. </p><p>He still planned on sleeping on the floor, but he could lay on the bed while Magnus was in the shower. </p><p> </p><p>God. </p><p>Magnus. </p><p>It really wasn’t fair for his boss to be as hot as he was. </p><p>And for them to be sharing a room.  He didn’t know how he was going to take his eyes off of him. </p><p>And there was no way he was going to be able to share that bed with Magnus without wanting to touch him. </p><p> </p><p>He really, really hoped Magnus had better self-control than him.  Or at the very least slept in something that covered all of his body.    </p><p>He absolutely couldn’t sleep with Magnus.  Especially not on the first night.  He was better than that. </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door opened, and Alec didn’t know he could feel so wrecked by just the sight of Magnus with wet hair in a robe. </p><p>“So, this is a little awkward.”  Magnus started.  “I didn’t anticipate sharing a room, so I didn’t exactly bring pajamas since I usually just go with underwear.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was his boss.  Magnus was his boss.  Magnus was his boss. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d offer but I only brought the one pair.”  Alec managed to say, gesturing to his sweatpants.  “But, here, I’ll move to the floor and you can have the bed and then that way I won’t even see you.”  God, he wanted to see him. </p><p>“No, Alexander, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.  If anyone is sleeping on the floor, it’s me.” </p><p>“No, I’ll do it.”  Alec had already gotten up from the bed.  He grabbed a pillow and the blanked draped over the foot of the bed.  There was no way he was letting Magnus be the one to sleep on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec-“</p><p>“We’ll switch off.  I’ll take the bed tomorrow night.”  Alec insisted, dropping the pillow on the floor.  “I’m fine on the floor, really.” </p><p>Magnus seemed to realize he wasn’t going to win and sighed, turning out the bathroom light, leaving the room dark aside from the bedside lamp and the light right at the entrance of their room. </p><p> </p><p>Alec purposely laid on his side, not facing the bed so he didn’t see Magnus get in.  No matter how badly he wanted to turn around when he heard the robe drop to the floor. </p><p>Just the thought of Magnus being in just his underwear was making it difficult to get comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise you’ll let me take the floor tomorrow?”  Magnus asked and Alec nodded before realizing Magnus probably couldn’t see him. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>He didn’t want to but it was the only way Magnus would let him be the one to take the floor tonight. </p><p>“Alright.  Good night, Alexander.”  Magnus turned off the lamp.</p><p>“Night Magnus.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly half an hour and Alec still couldn’t sleep. </p><p>It wasn’t that the floor wasn’t comfortable- it wasn’t, but that wasn’t the problem. </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus’s mostly naked body being that close to him. </p><p>He rolled over yet again, trying to find a comfortable position. </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander?”  Apparently, Magnus was still awake too. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“This is ridiculous.  There’s plenty of room up here.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s breath caught in his chest. </p><p>“Is that a good idea?”  He finally asked. </p><p>“I think it’s better than you sleeping on a hard, uncomfortable floor and being exhausted tomorrow.”  Magnus answered and Alec couldn’t disagree with that. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, it really didn’t take much convincing to get him into bed with Magnus. </p><p>Alec grabbed the pillow and got to his feet.  Magnus had already moved to the far side of the bed. </p><p>He was mostly covered by the blanket, but Alec could see his bare shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Trying to keep his composure, Alec set the pillow on the empty side of the bed and cautiously got in. </p><p>Well, he didn’t completely get in. </p><p>He was under the covers, but he was as close to the edge of the bed as he could be without falling out. </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, there are at least two feet between us.  You don’t have to be that close to the edge.”  Magnus’s voice grabbed his attention again and Alec rolled over, and now he was facing Magnus. </p><p>Magnus hadn’t been lying, there still was a decent amount of space between them, but god.  Magnus was temptation personified. </p><p> </p><p>Even in the room only dimly lit by the light by their door, Alec could make eye contact with Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I should move back to the floor.”  Alec said though it almost hurt to say. </p><p>“Do you want to?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Then don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is izzy or maia gonna win that bet?<br/>i can't wait to find out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a Lot of magnus POV<br/>no one should let these boys be alone together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Magnus could hear Ragnor yelling at him. </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t have invited Alec into the bed with him, but it just didn’t seem fair to watch Alec try to get comfortable with one blanket on the hard hotel room floor.  Carpeted or not, Magnus had slept on them before and they always managed to be hard and uncomfortable. </p><p>There was plenty of room in the bed for Alec and it wasn’t like it was a twin or even a full. </p><p>It was a queen; they wouldn’t even have to be touching. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take much convincing to get Alec to get off the floor and into the bed. </p><p>Which Magnus wasn’t sure if that was a testament to how uncomfortable the floor was, or if he had different motivations. </p><p>Though when Alec did get into bed with him, he was as far away as possible.  If he rolled over just a little bit in the wrong direction, he would absolutely fall off the bed.  Actually, it sort of looked like he was already falling off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>When he pointed that out to Alec, the man rolled over in his direction and Magnus almost regretted saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>Alexander was considerably harder to resist when they were face to face like this. </p><p>And he knew that he should let Alec move back to the floor. </p><p>He wanted him to be comfortable, but he also knew that this wasn’t good for his self-control. </p><p>Especially given Alec’s answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t.”  Magnus couldn’t help himself from saying even though he absolutely knew that he needed to let Alec put some space between them. </p><p> </p><p>Alec moved closer to him under the pretense of getting more comfortable.  Just by a bit but Magnus knew his intentions. </p><p>And he realized how little clothing he was wearing.  And how good Alec still looked with most of his body covered.  And how much better he’d look without that clothing. </p><p>He didn’t even realize he was also moving closer to Alec until they were almost touching. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p>Alec leaned in more and as desperately as Magnus wanted to kiss him, Alec’s lips only brushed his before Magnus sat up, pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec.  We can’t.”  The regret in his voice was clear as he looked down at Alec who was still on his side, propped up by his elbow, looking at the space Magnus had just vacated. </p><p>“Oh.  Yeah.” </p><p>Even with the low lighting, Magnus could see the disappointed, rejected look on Alec’s face and he realized that he had absolutely led Alexander on.  He had been flirting and sending out signals only to tell him no at the last second. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that we can’t.”  Magnus tried to explain.  He knew that they could probably get away with it, that it wasn’t like anyone would know, but if he let it happen once, he’d let it happen again.  And again.  And again. </p><p>“Yeah.”  Alec said again and Magnus sighed, leaning back against the pillows. </p><p>“I’d get in a lot of trouble.  A lot more trouble than you.”  Magnus pointed out and Alec sat up as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I didn’t think about that part of it.”  It was clear Alec knew that anything between them was off limits, but he hadn’t considered that given Magnus’s position above him, he’d get it worse than Alec. </p><p>“If we were in a different position-“  Magnus started but Alec cut him off. </p><p>“No, I get it.”  He nodded and it sounded like he understood. </p><p> </p><p>So, it was a bit of a surprise when Alec made to grab the pillow and get out of bed, presumably to get back on the floor. </p><p>“Wait, Alexander.”  Magnus reached out to grab his arm, stopping him.  “You can still sleep in the bed.”  He said and Alec halted.  “Just, hands to yourself.”  Magnus smiled at him. </p><p>“No promises.”  Alec mumbled but settled back into bed with him. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Magnus was the one who had a problem with keeping his hands to himself.  </p><p>Alec woke up to feeling that reminded him of the first time he’d woken up after sleeping with Magnus. </p><p>Magnus was pressed against his back, one of his arms draped over Alec.  Which was one thing, but Magnus had apparently decided to take it a step further and his hand was slid up the front of Alec’s shirt, resting on his bare stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Alec closed his eyes again. </p><p>He still felt a little dumb for last night. </p><p>He’d misread Magnus’s invitation. </p><p>And the rejection stung a little, but he could understand why Magnus had to be careful. </p><p>He’d been at the company much longer than Alec and he was in a higher position.  He would be risking much more than Alec would be. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, sleeping Magnus didn’t seem to know that and his fingers twitched against Alec’s bare skin in his sleep.  He was pressed tightly against Alec’s back; his lips close enough for Alec to feel the heat of his breath on the back of his neck. </p><p>This absolutely wasn’t fair. </p><p>And then he remembered that Magnus was mostly naked behind him and now this really, really wasn’t fair. </p><p>Magnus was being a tease in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Alec tried to shift his position a little, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep.  Not when all he could think about was the morning he had woken up at Magnus’s place. </p><p>Not the awkward interaction with his roommate, but when Magnus had pulled him back into bed. </p><p> </p><p>The brush of Magnus’s fingers against his skin was reminding him of the way Magnus had run his hands all over his body. </p><p>The breath on his neck reminded him of the way Magnus had kissed his neck, panting against his skin while he fucked him.</p><p>This really wasn’t helping his <em>situation</em>. </p><p>He needed to stop thinking about this.  Magnus had just made it clear to him last night that they couldn’t do this again.</p><p> </p><p>Alec shifted again and Magnus moved behind him, adjusting in his sleep. </p><p>Which made things considerably worse because now Magnus’s hand had moved further down his body and was now less than two inches away from his crotch. </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to think of something, anything else.</p><p>Anything else other than Magnus’s hand wrapped around him. </p><p>But Magnus was pressed against him and it was impossible to think of anything else. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to have to wake up Magnus himself because the longer this went on, the more difficult it would be to not jump Magnus the moment he woke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Magnus.”  His voice was barely above a whisper and he was kidding himself if he thought that was going to wake up Magnus. </p><p>“Magnus.”  He repeated, louder this time and Magnus shifted again behind him and- fuck him- his hand was one slight movement away from his dick now. </p><p>“Magnus.”  He finally raised his voice and Magnus seemed to stir behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”  He hadn’t moved though, clearly not wanting to get up yet, too tired to realize their current situation. </p><p>“Magnus I really need you to move.”  Alec said and Magnus opened his eyes and seemed to realize everything he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”  Alec heard him mumble as he quickly made to move his hand. </p><p>His fingers brushed against Alec’s cock through his sweatpants and Alec closed his eyes. </p><p>If he had thought that earlier hadn’t been fair, this was giving it a whole new definition. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus moved away from Alec, scooting back to his side of the bed. </p><p>“Shit.  I’m sorry.”  He apologized and Alec stayed laying on his side. </p><p>“It’s fine.”  Alec would have absolutely loved waking up like this if he could actually do something about it with Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>“That really wasn’t intentional, I’m sorry.  I must have grabbed you in my sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah you did.”  Alec mumbled. </p><p>He knew Magnus meant the cuddling up to him, but Magnus had done a bit more than that. </p><p>“Alexander really, I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>So, this was a weird situation. </p><p>He already knew that hooking up with Magnus wasn’t an option. </p><p>His next best choice was getting up, going into the bathroom, turning on the shower, and getting himself off. </p><p>It wouldn’t take long and then he could actually get in the shower and start getting ready for today. </p><p> </p><p>Except that involved getting up and walking to the bathroom, but now Magnus was awake.   </p><p>Obviously, Magnus had seen him hard before.  And he had been naked that time instead of fully clothed like he was now.  Magnus had had his mouth on him.  His hand too.   </p><p>But that didn’t make it any less awkward given the circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>Alec sat up a little more and glanced at Magnus over his shoulder. </p><p>He had his phone in his hand, reading something. </p><p>“Gonna shower.”  Alec said quickly and Magnus just nodded, not looking up at him.  He couldn’t tell if Magnus was intentionally giving him privacy or not, but he appreciated it. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it isn’t Magnus Bane.”  The fake friendliness in that voice was detectable from a mile away and even though he had expected it, he’d hoped they could make it to day two without running into him. </p><p>“Lorenzo.”  Magnus matched his energy, turning to greet the man that had approached them. </p><p>The two shook hands. </p><p>“How have you been?”</p><p>“Can’t complain.  You?” </p><p>“Wonderful.” </p><p> </p><p>The conversation was kept shallow.  Any illusion of friendship was fake, but Magnus wasn’t going to break character before Lorenzo did, so they’d been doing this song and dance for years. </p><p> </p><p>“And who is this?”  Lorenzo gestured to Alec.</p><p>“Alec Lightwood.  I just started working for Garroway Inc.”  He extended his hand and Alec shook it. </p><p>“Lorenzo Rey.  Head engineer over at Verlac Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>Verlac Tech was the closest thing their company had to a rival; they’d had several talented employees poached by them and the fact that Lorenzo worked for them just made him dislike the company even more. </p><p> </p><p>Especially considering the way Lorenzo was eyeing Alec right now.</p><p>“So, Magnus, are you coming to my lecture later?  It’s at three o’clock in conference room B.”</p><p>It was hard not to roll his eyes.  He knew exactly what time and where Lorenzo would be speaking and they both knew that.  Lorenzo just wanted to brag. </p><p>“I’ll see if I have time to stop by.”  Magnus had no intentions of going.  </p><p> </p><p>“I forget, are you speaking this year, Magnus?  I’d absolutely love to see it.” </p><p>This wasn’t the first time Magnus had to resist the urge to strangle him and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.  He was only asking because he knew Magnus wasn’t.    </p><p>“Not this year.  I just don’t have the time to sit at my desk and write speeches.”  He kept the smile on his face and so did Lorenzo.  “I’m usually working, you know.”</p><p>“Well, I tend not to struggle with multitasking, so it’s not a problem. </p><p>“I prefer to give all my attention to what I’m doing.  Less mistakes that way.  You know how it is, you work on two things at once and then three and then four and then you’re only giving twenty-five percent to each project.”</p><p>“Maybe for some people.  Anyways, I need to get going.  I have a presentation to prepare for.  And I hope to see you there.  Wonderful seeing you again, Magnus.” </p><p>“You too, Lorenzo.  I hope your presentation goes well this time.” </p><p> </p><p>He dropped the smile the second Lorenzo’s back was to him.  He looked at Alec and was surprised to see him staring at him. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That might have been the most passive aggressive conversation I’ve ever seen.”  Alec shook his head.  “What the hell happened between you two?” </p><p> </p><p>They started walking again and Magnus thought for a moment, trying to think of where to start. </p><p>“I’ve known him since high school, we never got along.  Honestly, I don’t even remember what kicked it off.  I think he’s just always been an ass.  Then he went to the same college as me- which by the way, I applied first.  And since we had the same major, we took a lot of classes together, and we had a sort of unspoken competition of trying to beat the other person in debates or grades.”  He’d honestly lost count of the amount of times they’d hijacked the class by arguing with each other. </p><p>The ones that were much more computer based and involved little talking, they mostly just tried to outdo the other person, get higher grades, finish things first. </p><p>“He actually might be a slight factor in me doing so well in college.  But, anyways, we graduated the same year and, yes, I did graduate above him.”  Magnus couldn’t help but add, and Alec laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I assumed.” </p><p>“Good.  Then-”  Magnus said and lost his footing in his story for a moment when he turned to look at Alec and saw the expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He was smiling but clearly had all of his attention focused on Magnus.  He wasn’t waiting for his turn to talk; he was legitimately enjoying hearing Magnus speak.  Amused by the story but in a way that came across as affectionate.  Honestly the best word he could think of to describe it was soft. </p><p>Alec looked soft. </p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that.  And it made him want to kiss him.</p><p>The brush of his lips last night was the only thing Magnus could think about for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys graduated…”  Alec prompted and Magnus remembered he was in the middle of a story.  A story he was telling to an employee who he absolutely could not kiss.    </p><p>“Yes.  We graduated and both wound up applying for a lot of the same jobs.  I actually ran into him in the waiting room at two different interviews.  We both got hired by Garroway and about six months in, Varlec Tech reached out to both of us.  Same job, same work, better pay.”</p><p>“He took it and you didn’t?”  Alec guessed and Magnus nodded. </p><p>“Exactly.  Sure, they were offering more money, but they always seemed sleezy.  Which, oh course, explains why Lorenzo took the deal.  Plus, I didn’t want to work for people I couldn’t respect.  I respect Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He’d nearly forgotten about Lorenzo until they passed by the conference room the man had talked about earlier and he could hear his amplified, pompous voice. </p><p>He checked his watch. </p><p>3:20pm.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as I had forgotten about the ass.”  Magnus rolled his eyes. </p><p>He wasn’t going to go in, but he did look in for a moment, curious to see how full the room was, trying to get a headcount. </p><p>He turned to Alec to say something, but he stopped, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was listening to him. </p><p>Not just casually but intently. </p><p>Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going.”  Magnus said and Alec shook his head. </p><p>“No, I think we should go in.”</p><p>Magnus stared at him, floored.  Had Alec forgotten not only their interaction with him earlier but also everything Magnus had said about him? </p><p>“Why?”  Magnus finally asked.</p><p>“I want to hear the rest of his presentation.”  Alec said simply and Magnus sighed. </p><p> </p><p>He could either go in with Alec, or separate from him until this was over but he decided to follow Alec into the room. </p><p>At least the only open seats were in the back so they could remain fairly unnoticed. </p><p>He did not want to give Lorenzo the satisfaction of seeing him there. </p><p> </p><p>So of course, Lorenzo noticed him and once he finished speaking, Magnus stood up, wanting to leave quickly while Lorenzo was talking to some other people.</p><p>“Hold on.”  Alec hadn’t gotten out of his seat. </p><p>“What are you doing, Alexander?”  Was Alec trying to force him to talk to Lorenzo? </p><p> </p><p>If he was, he was poorly mistaken about the situation.  He had absolutely no desire to befriend the man. </p><p>“Just hold on.  I have questions.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed deeply and sat back down, waiting in silence as he watched Lorenzo slowly move closer and closer. </p><p>The Jaws theme was playing in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Magnus!  I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.”  The smug grin on Lorenzo’s face was almost unbearable and Magnus forced a smile. </p><p>“Actually, it was this one who wanted to come in.”  Magnus was trying hard to sound friendly, but it was hard when he was considerably annoyed with both the men near him. </p><p>Lorenzo because he was always annoyed with Lorenzo, and Alec for forcing him into this situation.  Especially after how he had just told him how much he disliked the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!  Well it’s nice to see that someone has good taste.  Alec, right?”  Lorenzo turned his attention to Alec who had stood up when Lorenzo had approached. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“I just had a few questions.”  He said and Lorenzo shot another look at Magnus managed to convey ‘I’m winning because your employee likes me better’ that made Magnus grit his teeth.  He didn’t like the way Lorenzo was looking at Alec either.  Like he was already considering trying to get him to come work for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.  Magnus didn’t have the answers for you?” </p><p>“Well they’re about your presentation specifically.” </p><p>“Well, ask away.” </p><p>Honestly this was almost painful to watch. </p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you actually wrote code?” </p><p>It was clear neither Magnus nor Lorenzo had been expecting that question. </p><p>“I do it less often than I did when I was at your level but still often.  Maybe sometime last week.”  He answered and Alec pushed on. </p><p>“Oh, so are you using research from when you were at my level?”  Alec asked and Magnus was trying to figure out where this was going. </p><p>“…No.”  Lorenzo suddenly seemed suspicious.  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that program you kept referencing is way out of date.”  He said and Lorenzo seemed to not have words for once.  “I don’t think I know anyone who still uses it.  I mean, technically it still functions but I’d only recommend using it if you want to take twice as long to get your work done.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were aware.  Tech changes so rapidly, it can be hard to keep up with everything.”  Alec was somehow pulling off sounding both polite and condescending at the same time. </p><p>And fuck if this wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“It still works perfectly fine.”  Lorenzo said stiffly. </p><p>“It’s okay, Lorenzo.”  Magnus finally found his voice and addressed him.  “Alexander only graduated about two years ago, so the information is fresher in his mind.”  He knew mentioning Alec being younger and less experienced than him would just rub salt in the wound. </p><p> </p><p>Any trace of annoyance with Alec had vanished and he gave a false friendly smile to Lorenzo.  The man was clearly thrown off, not having expected Alec to be the one to come in like that. </p><p>“Well.  Good for him.”  Lorenzo clearly wanted to stop talking to them. </p><p>“Other than that mistake, though, your presentation was okay.”  Alec added and Magnus wanted to kiss him. </p><p>“I appreciate your feedback.”  Lorenzo’s smile was very obviously fake, and he wanted nothing more than to walk away from these two. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure if you update your methods, it won’t take you nearly as long to get things done.”  Magnus couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Yes.  I’m sure.  If you’ll excuse me, I have other people to talk to.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure not everybody caught that mistake.”  Alec got in the last word.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake that had been a large part of his presentation and Magnus was willing to bet that Alec absolutely hadn’t been the only one to notice. </p><p>Magnus himself would have caught on if he hadn’t been so distracted by how much he disliked Lorenzo. </p><p>So, this was why Alec had wanted to wait around. </p><p> </p><p>Lorenzo walked away and Magnus looked at Alec, the pleased smile on his face was doing something for him. </p><p>He shouldn’t be this attracted to Alec right now. </p><p>But seeing him humiliate Lorenzo like that when he had no reason to dislike him other than taking Magnus’s word for it was ridiculously hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.”  Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s arm and starting out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt wildly pleased with himself as Magnus pulled him out of the room. </p><p>He knew he should have explained what his plan was the moment he had heard the mistake in Lorenzo’s presentation, but he had wanted to sit in and make sure he hadn’t heard wrong. </p><p>Plus, he’d wanted to listen to the rest of his lecture to make sure that Lorenzo was making the mistake he thought he was. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think I was actually interested in listening to him, did you?”  Alec looked at Magnus as he let him lead him down the hall.  He had no idea where they were going but Magnus seemed to know. </p><p>Magnus didn’t say anything. </p><p>Instead he finally stopped and pulled open the door to an empty room. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”  Alec was confused as they stepped into the unoccupied room. </p><p>Magnus shut and locked the door behind them before he gave Alec all of his attention. </p><p> </p><p>In a way that very much reminded Alec of the night they had had sex, Magnus pushed him up against the wall next to the door. </p><p>And the way Magnus leaned in to kiss him just made him just made him think even more of that night. </p><p> </p><p>He certainly wasn’t complaining, though. </p><p>It was a surprise, but Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him back, trying to pull him closer against his body. </p><p>Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s body, then down his chest, and Alec could feel Magnus’s fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt. </p><p>It was way too easy to forget where they were. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus pulled away to press kisses to Alec’s neck. </p><p>“I’m not complaining but,”  Alec gasped at the feeling of Magnus’s teeth biting down on his neck.  “What brought this on?”  He managed. </p><p>He didn’t want Magnus to stop but it had just been last night when Alec had tried to kiss him, and Magnus had said no. </p><p> </p><p>“That was hot.”  Magnus said against his skin before moving back to Alec’s lips. </p><p>This was way too heated to be happening in an empty room at a tech conference, but Alec absolutely didn’t want to stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.  Magnus.”  Alec moaned as Magnus’s hands moved further down his body. </p><p>Honestly, he was considering having sex in this room.  It didn’t matter where they were.  Not when Magnus was kissing him like that.</p><p>It was way too easy to lose track of time when Magnus was kissing him like this.</p><p> </p><p>It was Magnus’s phone going off that finally made them break apart. </p><p>“Shit.”  Magnus mumbled as he pulled back, taking his phone out of his pocket.  “Fuck.  It’s Ragnor.  I’m sorry, I have to take this.”  He said and Alec nodded as Magnus stepped away to take the call. </p><p>He remained where he was, not moving from his position against the wall, still feeling dazed as Magnus answered his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?  Seriously do you have something against saying hello like a normal person?  Ragnor, it’s going fine.  Yes, I am.”  Alec saw the look on Magnus’s face as he answered that second question.  He was lying. </p><p>“We just watched Lorenzo fuck up his presentation.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus continued his phone call and Alec finally pulled out his own phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</strong>
</p><p>Alec (3:53pm): Guys<br/>Alec (3:53pm): Magnus just dragged me into an empty room to make out<br/>Izzy (3:53pm): Your life<br/>Izzy (3:53pm): Is<br/>Izzy (3:53pm): A porno<br/>Maia (3:54pm): Did I win the bet? <br/>Alec (3:54pm): No.  We did not have sex last night. <br/>Alec (3:54pm): I sort of made a move<br/>Alec (3:54pm): And he turned me down<br/>Alec (3:54pm): And made it clear that we absolutely can’t do this<br/>Alec (3:54pm): But he did just, you know, do that<br/>Alec (3:54pm): So I’ll keep you posted<br/>Maia (3:55pm): Since we predicted this, you’ll find supplies in your bag.</p><p> </p><p>Alec slid his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>He was well aware that the girls had added both condoms and lube to his bag. </p><p>Alec had buried it underneath all of his clothes once he realized it was there but there was a chance it might come in handy. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Magnus was off the phone and Alec could instantly tell that Magnus wasn’t going to go back to kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“No, it was-“</p><p>“Inappropriate?  Unprofessional?”  Alec filled in and Magnus nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we pretend this didn’t happen?”  Magnus asked and even though this memory was going to be a go to for Alec for a while, he nodded his head. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“We should, uh, get back out there.”  Magnus said and Alec nodded again, starting towards the door.  “Alexander.”  Magnus stopped him.  “You need to fix your shirt.” </p><p>Alec looked down and realized that Magnus had unbuttoned three of the buttons. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly redid them and once they both looked presentable, Magnus unlocked the room and they exited. </p><p>It was hard to act like nothing had just happened, but he was able to manage. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knew he was being irresponsible but god, Alec was hot. </p><p>He didn’t let himself think about it as he pulled Alec in the direction of a room he was sure was empty. </p><p>He also didn’t let himself think about it when he locked the door and pushed Alec against the wall. </p><p>And he absolutely had no responsible thoughts in his brain as he kissed and touched him. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but self-control was proving to be very difficult around Alexander.  And watching him talk to Lorenzo like that had been just too hard to resist. </p><p> </p><p>They were still at the conference.  This was not an appropriate time to do this.  But Alec was kissing and touching him back and Magnus only had so much self-control. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he wasn’t sure how far he would have tried to go if his phone hadn’t gone off. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Ragnor. </p><p>This was exactly what Ragnor had explicitly told him not to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“How are things going?”</p><p>“Seriously, why do you have something against saying hello like a normal person?”</p><p>“How are things going?”  Ragnor repeated himself. </p><p>“Ragnor, it’s going fine.” </p><p>“Are you keeping your hands off of Alec?” </p><p>“Yes I am.”  That was an absolute lie.  He’d had to take his hands off of Alec just to answer this call. </p><p> </p><p>He walked away from Alec as Ragnor continued talking. </p><p>“We just watched Lorenzo fuck up his presentation.”  He added as he walked out of earshot. </p><p>“How so?”  Magnus could hear the note of glee in Ragnor’s voice at this news.</p><p>“Alexander pointed out that he was using outdated methods and he was so embarrassed.  It was wonderful.  We hired the right man.  Alec is very smart.” </p><p> </p><p>He was met by silence. </p><p>“Magnus.” </p><p>“What?  I haven’t done anything wrong.”  He said indignantly even though he had just been doing something wrong. </p><p>“I don’t like the way you talk about him.”</p><p>“Lorenzo?  I’ve hated him for years-“</p><p>“Don’t play stupid.  You know I’m talking about Alec.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re friends.  Am I supposed to not get along with my employees?”  Magnus glanced over at where Alec was to make sure he couldn’t hear but the man was on his phone. </p><p>Good. </p><p> </p><p>“You get along with him too well.”  Ragnor groaned.  “Are you two still sharing a room?”</p><p>“No, an extra room opened up out of nowhere in the middle of the conference.  We’re actually on different floors now.”</p><p>“Magnus this isn’t a joke.”</p><p>“I know it’s not.  You need to stop worrying.”</p><p>“I know you too well to not worry.” </p><p>“Nothing has happened.  I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ragnor sighed. </p><p>“Magnus-“</p><p>“I know.”  Magnus cut him off.  “Can I go now, or do you have the same message to repeat to me six more times?” </p><p> </p><p>Ragnor hung up on him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies for being vague w/ the tech stuff, i don't actually know anything aside from writing alec and magnus being horny for each other.<br/>honestly any accurate tech stuff is just lifted from a comedy podcast where both of the hosts used to be programmers/engineers.</p><p>also i bought a Switch lite + i'm leaving for australia to be with my partner for two weeks on the 28th<br/>so updates are going to slow down a bit</p><p>oh also since i always forget to include it<br/>if y'all use tumblr you can find me at ilovealeclightwood.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a handful of new characters introduced in this one<br/>along w/ some drinking<br/>and their second night in the hotel room together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God he couldn’t wait to get a drink. </p>
<p>Magnus had informed him that some people he knew at the conference were getting together to get drinks tonight. And even though the prospect of having to hang out with several people he’d never met before made him incredibly nervous, Alec had agreed to go. </p>
<p>He could tell that Magnus really wanted to go and if he stayed behind in the room, Magnus would probably do the same and Alec didn’t want him to do that.  He wanted him to have a good time and he didn’t want to be the one preventing that from happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least there was the promise of alcohol.  That would make meeting new people a lot easier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus!”  A voice called out and Alec looked in that direction, feeling a little relieved to see that only three other people were sitting at the table.  That wasn’t so bad. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why he’d been picturing at least ten people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been far too long.”  The smile on Magnus’s face as he greeted his friends made Alec’s knees weak.  “Lydia, Cat, you two look wonderful as always.  Raphael, you look mildly annoyed by my presence, also as always.” </p>
<p>“Oh, no.  I was hoping you couldn’t tell.”  Raphael said dryly. </p>
<p>“That’s the man I remember.”  Magnus wasn’t put off at all by the statement so Alec could only assume that it was the nature of their friendship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the women stood up from her chair to pull Magnus in for a hug. </p>
<p>“You don’t call, you don’t write.”  She said and Magnus laughed. </p>
<p>“Cat, I called you like, last week.” </p>
<p>“Technicalities.”  She waved him off.  “Who’s this?” </p>
<p>She was looking at Alec and he felt even more nervous than before with all the attention on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Alec.”  He probably should have given more information to add some context, but he wasn’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Alexander, this is Catarina, Lydia, and Raphael.”  Magnus gestured to each of them in turn and Alec reached out for the obligatory handshakes, knowing that he was going to forget all three of those names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you Magnus’s boyfriend?”  Lydia asked and Alec wanted to evaporate on the spot.  </p>
<p>“What- boyfriend- no no no.”  The question left him flustered and Magnus stepped in.  </p>
<p>“We work together.”  Magnus supplied. “Alec is the best programmer on my team.”  Magnus added context for him, letting the other three know why he was there and managing to compliment him at the same time. </p>
<p>Which, honestly, only made Alec feel a bit more flustered. </p>
<p>He could only hope that his awkward denial of a relationship was interpreted as him being surprised that someone thought he was gay. </p>
<p>Besides, there was no relationship to acknowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed time to process what Lydia had asked.  And what Magnus had said.</p>
<p>Magnus thought he was the best out of the new hires?  Or he could just be saying that to talk him up to his friends, so he didn’t look bad in front of them.</p>
<p>Yeah.  That second one sounded more likely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sat down and Alec followed his lead. </p>
<p>Everyone already had a drink in front of them except him and Magnus. </p>
<p>And seeming to read his mind, their server showed up to their table and still following Magnus’s lead, he ordered a mixed drink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Alec, how long have you been working with Magnus?”  Lydia asked and as much as Alec appreciated the attempt at including him, he wished they’d waited till after his first drink. </p>
<p>“About two weeks.”  Had it really been that short of an amount of time?  He felt like it’d been so much longer. </p>
<p>“Ah, so you have yet to get sick of him.”  Raphael commented and Magnus turned to Alec. </p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him.  He’s just bitter I’m here instead of Ragnor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to realize that he was definitely the lowest ranked person here. </p>
<p>Which he had expected, but he hadn’t realized that everyone else would be this far above him.</p>
<p>Everyone else at the table seemed to be in charge of something or someone and Alec was drinking a little faster than usual to compensate. </p>
<p>Everyone was higher up.  Much higher up.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter that they were all at different companies than him.  It was intimidating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Magnus, Alec was fully aware that he was his boss but at the same time, it was easy to forget that he was. </p>
<p>And no one here aside from Magnus had any power over him so he didn’t need to be nervous. </p>
<p>He knew he didn’t. </p>
<p>But like that was gonna stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t belong here. </p>
<p>He felt like a third grader surrounded by college students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was that familiar panic trying to take hold of him and after closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them to look around the restaurant.</p>
<p>Fork.  Menu.  Exit sign.  Door.  Empty chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he had four people around him he could potentially focus on, but he’d learned long ago to not use people when he was trying to ground himself. </p>
<p>It had to be physical objects. </p>
<p>People could get up and walk away and it would throw off his entire rhythm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You looking for someone?”</p>
<p>It took a moment for Alec to realize that Lydia was talking to him. </p>
<p>He usually tried to work from one side of the room to the other when he was identifying things, and this was a large restaurant.</p>
<p>He couldn’t blame her.  It definitely looked like he was scanning the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.  Just like the décor here.”</p>
<p>He instantly realized that that hadn’t really been a normal sentence but thankfully, Magnus had just launched into a story that drew everyone’s attention to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was two drinks in when it became much easier to talk to everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael’s sense of humor lined up with his. </p>
<p>It was dry and sarcastic, and Alec recognized it as the same way he spoke to his own co-workers.  Though he was pretty sure Raphael actually liked these people. </p>
<p>Plus, it was fun to watch him and Magnus banter back and forth, trading harmless and light insults with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina was good at including him in conversations. </p>
<p>There were several times where there would be multiple discussions going on at the table, so it was impossible to be in all of them, but Catarina continued to ask him questions to pull him into conversations whenever he got sidelined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia was incredibly intelligent and despite all of them being in the same field, she was the only one who seemed to enjoy discussing code casually, out of the workplace. </p>
<p>Though Raphael started to join in too.</p>
<p>And god it was nice to talk about different programming methods and coding programs and actually have the other person not only understand what he was saying but being actually interested and contributing too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.  Every time he executed a terminal command?”  Lydia and Cat were laughing while Lydia spoke, and he could see Raphael doing his best to not laugh.    </p>
<p>“Yup.  I let it get to about a ten second delay and him restarting his computer four or five times before I fixed it for him.”  Alec said, talking a little bit louder than normal, a light flush decorating his cheeks thanks to the alcohol. </p>
<p>“On the record, as Alexander’s boss, I absolutely did not see him doing this and I don’t condone it.”  Magnus’s shoulder brushed against Alec’s while he spoke in a small gesture of affection. </p>
<p>It was just because he liked the story.  There was nothing more to it.  He didn’t need to overanalyze every single touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But off the record?  I love it.”  Magnus continued and Alec picked up his drink again.  “I’m going to do it to Ragnor the next time he’s out of his office for more than two minutes.” </p>
<p>“Probably shouldn’t have said that in front of Raphael.”  Cat pointed out and Magnus groaned. </p>
<p>“What’s it going to take for you to not tell him?” </p>
<p>“Buy all of my drinks tonight.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched the interaction with a small smile. </p>
<p>It was obvious that Ragnor and Raphael were close and that wasn’t really a surprise considering their personalities, but both of them clearly liked Magnus too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish you had never met Ragnor.”  Magnus complained.  “I have too many grumpy friends.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking about it, Alec set down his third drink and his left hand gravitated to Magnus’s thigh, resting it there. </p>
<p>Magnus absolutely didn’t skip leg day.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know if he was trying to prove that he knew Ragnor too, if he just wanted something to say, or if he was a complete idiot.  Maybe all three. </p>
<p>“Mr. Fell hired me.” </p>
<p>He knew he had fucked up the second the words left his lips.  </p>
<p>He had really just called Ragnor ‘Mr. Fell’ in front of four people who were either at Ragnor’s rank or higher and who all used first names for everyone. </p>
<p>He really needed to stop drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Fell?”  Catarina’s voice was teasing.  “I don’t think I’ve heard anyone call him that in years.” </p>
<p>“Alec, I think you should address us all like that.  I’m <em>Miss</em> Branwell now.”  She put a certain emphasis on the ‘miss’ part and it made Alec’s chest feel tight. </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give him a break, he just started.  He started less than two weeks ago.  And knowing our dear cabbage, he probably isn’t giving off big ‘you can call me by my first name’ vibes. ”  Magnus came to his defense and Alec squeezed his thigh, just trying to convey a small gesture of appreciation. </p>
<p>Magnus glanced at him for only a second before looking back at Lydia. </p>
<p>“So, Miss Branwell.  Would you like to order another round?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It probably shouldn’t have made Magnus this happy to see Alec getting along with his friends as well as he was. </p>
<p>He hardly got to see him talk in the office but with a few drinks in him and in a much more casual environment, he got to see Alec talk.  Alec still seemed a bit reserved, but Magnus felt a weird amount of relief to see him getting comfortable and talking so much.</p>
<p>It made sense that he would get along with them though.  They all had a main shared interest and it was clear to Magnus that Alec probably didn’t get to spend a lot of time with people from that particular passion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus, with those few drinks he’d had had definitely loosened him up a fair amount. </p>
<p>It was a lot of fun to watch him like this. </p>
<p>And a lot of fun to get to spend time with everyone else he hadn’t seen in a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec did ever tell you about the time he went to give a lecture-“</p>
<p>“Raphael.” Magnus knew exactly what story he was going to tell.</p>
<p>“And he got up and gave an entire forty-five minute lecture-“</p>
<p>“And it was great.  The end.” Magnus quickly said, trying to cut Raphael off again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a great lecture.”  Cat added in and Magnus looked at her, betrayed.  He expected this sort of behavior from Raphael, but Cat was supposed to be on his side damnit.  “He just happened to give it to a group of very confused English majors who were far too polite to say anything until he was finished.” </p>
<p>Magnus groaned at the story. </p>
<p>“Listen.  They reached out to us to see if anyone was interested in motivating some programming students and Luke was busy, Ragnor hates people, and I have a flare for show business.  And in my defense, I’d never been to that campus before and I got the buildings mixed up.”  Magnus was trying to defend himself but everybody else was too busy laughing.</p>
<p>“All the different quotes by well-known author’s hanging on the wall or the complete lack of computers in the room didn’t tip you off?” </p>
<p>“It was my first guest lecture!  It could have happened to anyone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.  But it still happened to you.”  Alec joined in and Magnus sat back in his chair with his drink. </p>
<p>“You’re all conspiring against me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, they had started breaking off into separate conversations. </p>
<p>Alec surprised himself by not being in the one involving Magnus since Magnus was the only one he actually knew here. </p>
<p>Though the alcohol was definitely helping get to know people.  And he did have Magnus right there by him if he needed him.      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus and Cat sounded like they were fondly discussing old memories together while Alec had gotten pulled into a conversation with Lydia and Raphael. </p>
<p>And that was going well aside from the compliments Lydia kept slipping in. </p>
<p>He knew his earlier denial of his relationship with Magnus must have led her to believe that he was into girls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than once she’d called him handsome, told him how talented he must be if Magnus had brought him along, tried to subtly shift the conversation towards everyone’s dating lives, and had brushed up against his leg with her own far too often for it to be accidental. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Alec, is your girlfriend into programming as well?” </p>
<p>There it was.  The question Alec had been dreading but he had known was coming. </p>
<p>He glanced over to Magnus for help, but Magnus was wrapped up in a story with Cat and wasn’t paying any attention to the other conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have a girlfriend.”   Alec finally said after a moment of awkward silence and Lydia seemed a little too pleased with that answer. </p>
<p>“Oh, what a coincidence.  Me neither.”  She said.  The alcohol she’d had over the night was clearly influencing her to be much forward than she would have been. </p>
<p>“You don’t have a girlfriend either?”  Alec tried to take things in a joking position but instead Lydia just started laughing, clearly interpreting that as Alec flirting back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and I don’t have a girlfriend either.  Now that we’ve established that, can we talk about something more interesting?”  Raphael cut in and Alec jumped on the chance to change the topic before Lydia could say anything else, feeling immensely grateful for Raphael in that moment, especially as he started steering the conversation back to computers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec and Raphael were in the middle of talking about building their own PCs when their server approached, and Raphael got his attention. </p>
<p>“Can I close out my tab?” </p>
<p>“Of course, sir.”  The man nodded.  “What’s the name on the card?”</p>
<p>“Santiago.”  He said and the man left in search of his card. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael looked at Alec again. </p>
<p>“You learn after years of drinking with Magnus that he’ll either try to buy all your drinks for you, or put all of his own drinks on your tab.  The risk isn’t worth the reward.”  Raphael told Alec who nodded. </p>
<p>Something about that interaction had triggered something in his brain and he couldn’t for the life of him figure it out. </p>
<p>“I think all my drinks are on Magnus’s tab.”  Alec said, voice a little far off as he tried to figure out what about that short conversation had stood out to him. </p>
<p>“I could always buy you-“  Lydia started before it clicked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Santiago!”  Alec suddenly blurted out, louder than he meant to, and everyone at the table looked at him. </p>
<p>“Yes?”  Raphael was staring at him. </p>
<p>“You’re Raphael Santiago!” </p>
<p>“Yes.”  He looked a little suspicious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just, I use your software all time, it’s incredible.  It’s way more efficient than what I used to use in college.”  If it wasn’t for the drinks, Alec definitely wouldn’t have been so openly excited about this.  “You’ve probably saved me weeks’ worth of time.”  He had no idea that he’d been sitting one person away from him this whole time.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence and Alec suddenly regretted his sudden excited outburst. </p>
<p>“Thank you.  That was the point, after all.”  Raphael seemed a little uncomfortable with the praise.  “I’m flattered to hear how much it’s helped.”  He added before looking at Magnus.  “See, I’m probably the reason why he’s your best.”  He said and Magnus rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Or he’s just good at what he does.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll steal him to come work for me.  Imagine the amount you could learn directly under me.”</p>
<p>“I think he strongly prefers being under me.”  Magnus said back and Alec choked a little on the drink he had picked up to sip from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael was the first one to leave, followed by Lydia who brushed her hand along Alec’s shoulder as she left and honestly Alec was just glad he was sitting down still so she couldn’t have gone for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she likes you.”  Cat pointed out though it wasn’t like it needed to be said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I picked up on that.”  Alec said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Conferences <em>are</em> good places to hook up with people.  Chances are you’ll only see them a few times a year at most.”  She went on and Magnus nudged her gently. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s interested.  Plus, that’s not true.  I see you way more than a few times a year.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat rolled her eyes at that but looked back to Alec. </p>
<p>“She’s not your type?”  She asked curiously and Alec knew why it seemed weird he wouldn’t be into Lydia. </p>
<p>She was a gorgeous, smart woman and Alec had the feeling that she very rarely got turned down. </p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Hook ups aren’t Alexander’s thing.”  Magnus answered for him again and caught his eye though the joke was lost on Cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though technically Magnus was right. </p>
<p>Alec had tried to make hook ups a thing, but so far, he’d only hooked up with one man and he already had feelings for him.  They definitely weren’t his thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, if blondes and one-night stands aren’t you’re thing, what is your type?”  Cat asked, curious and before Magnus could try to cover for him, he decided to just be honest. </p>
<p>“Men.”  The flicker of surprise on Catarina’s face didn’t surprise him, to be honest.  He knew that he was straight passing for the most part. </p>
<p>Though he knew it wasn’t a bad sort of surprise since she did appear to be close friends with Magnus.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay that makes a lot more sense.”  She nodded though she did turn to give Magnus a bit of a look that Alec couldn’t exactly read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was winding down and they had things to do tomorrow. </p>
<p>Cat excused herself, leaving Alec and Magnus behind to finish their drinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your friends are interesting.”  Alec commented, meaning the words seriously and not as any sort of passive insult. </p>
<p>“I think they all liked you.”  Magnus said, draining the last of his drink before looking around for their server again. </p>
<p>“I think one of them likes me a little too much.”  It was clear he was referring to Lydia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d really enjoyed talking to her earlier in the night before she had started drinking too much and coming onto him.</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry about that.  But can you blame her?” </p>
<p>“I’d rather it was someone else.”  Alcohol really did make him blurt out things he had only meant to keep as thoughts. </p>
<p>“Oh?  You’re into Raphael?”  The grin on Magnus’s face told him that he knew exactly who Alec was talking about. </p>
<p>“No.  Just you.”  He really, really needed to cut back on drinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had already told him that nothing could happen between them despite him kissing him earlier. </p>
<p>Though at his words, something flared in Magnus’s eyes and he stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to head back to our room for the night?”  Magnus asked and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“That sounds good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, Alec, what happened back there, after Lorenzo.”  Magnus started and Alec looked at him, surprised.  He was under the impression that Magnus wanted to pretend that it hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>“What about it?”  Alec asked cautiously, steadying himself against the hallway wall while Magnus unlocked their room.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to apologize again.  If I gave you the wrong impression.” </p>
<p>“I’m not exactly sure what impression you were trying to give me.”  Normally he would have just nodded, but with four- or was it five?- rum and cokes in him, he couldn’t help but to flirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was the harm in trying? </p>
<p>And besides, Magnus <em>had</em> kissed him earlier.</p>
<p>And if he made an idiot of himself, he had the excuse of being drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was merely thanking you for doing a good job.”  Magnus replied, sitting down on the bed to take off his shoes.</p>
<p>“Did I do a good job tonight?” </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus groaned.  Alec was making this way too difficult for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec didn’t respond and instead started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus repeated and Alec looked up from his shirt and at him. </p>
<p>“What?  I’m getting ready for bed.”  It was only a half lie and he could feel Magnus’s eyes on him as he draped his shirt over a chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus stayed where he was on the bed and it looked like it was taking all of his self-control not to jump Alec right now. </p>
<p>Alec walked over to the bed, taking off his shoes in the process though he still had his pants on. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question.”  Alec pointed out, doing his best to keep his words from slurring. </p>
<p>Of course, Magnus had known he’d been drinking, but not how drunk he was actually starting to feel.  That last drink was really hitting him now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is what gave him to motivation to get onto the bed with Magnus and straddle him. </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t say anything for a moment, but Alec took that as a good sign.  Magnus wasn’t telling him to get off or pushing him away. </p>
<p>“What question?”  He finally asked and Alec leaned his face closer to Magnus’s. </p>
<p>“Do I get another reward for doing good today?” </p>
<p>“Alexander, at the moment you’re definitely not being good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Magnus didn’t pull away this time when Alec leaned in to kiss him. </p>
<p>Instead he put his hands on Alec’s hips and pulled him closer and Alec settled on his lap all too happily, kissing him.</p>
<p>He tasted like vodka and somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind, Alec knew that that was why he was getting away with this right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran a hand through Magnus’s hair, using the other to start clumsily attempting to undo the buttons on Magnus’s shirt with one hand. </p>
<p>Which proved to be very difficult. </p>
<p>Though he chose to blame that on how much he enjoyed kissing Magnus instead of his intoxication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he removed his hand from Magnus’s hair and started using both hands to undo the buttons while Magnus’s hands ran up his bare back. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Alec leaned back a little to enjoy the view that he finally gave away how drunk he was. </p>
<p>He leaned back just a bit too far and fell backwards onto the bed, laying on his back. </p>
<p>“Oops.”  He pushed himself up on his elbows to try and play it off but the look on Magnus’s face didn’t seem convincing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Alexander?”  He asked, concern in his voice. </p>
<p>“I’d be better with you on top of me.” </p>
<p>“How much have you had to drink?”</p>
<p>“Enough.”  Alec didn’t see what that had to do with anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sighed and held up his hand to press against Alec’s chest when he sat up to try to get on his lap again. </p>
<p>“You’re way too drunk.”  He stated and Alec frowned. </p>
<p>“M’ not.”  He argued and Magnus shook his head. </p>
<p>“You are.”  He got off the bed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle, opening it for him, then handing it to him.  “Drink this.” </p>
<p>“If I do will you get back in bed?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Alec was done with the water bottle, Magnus sat back down on the bed and Alec reached for him. </p>
<p>“Nope.  I just said I’d get in bed.  That was it.” </p>
<p>“That’s cheating.”  Alec whined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you lay down for just a little while and then we’ll see how you feel?”  Magnus offered and Alec sighed. </p>
<p>Even as drunk as he was, he could tell that he wasn’t going to get his way. </p>
<p>So, he flopped back onto the bed again, laying on his back, not bothering to take off his pants. </p>
<p>“Tease.”  Alec mumbled. </p>
<p>“You have no idea, Alexander.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alec is a horny drunk and<br/>magnus has very good self control</p>
<p>not sure when i'll have the next chapter up since i'm currently in australia visiting my partner<br/>but she's at uni right now so i have some spare time to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter feels mildly all over the place so i apologize for that<br/>but in my defense, that's how i've been writing this entire fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He deserved a medal in self-control.</p><p>Putting his hand on Alec’s chest and pushing him away when he had tried to climb back onto his lap took about every ounce of self-control he had.</p><p>Which was really saying something considering he’d been drinking tonight too.</p><p> </p><p>That was why he’d let his self-control slip when they had first gotten into the room. </p><p>Bringing up what had happened between them earlier had definitely been a mistake, too. </p><p>He’d been trying to resist Alec but watching him take his shirt off like that- Magnus wasn’t sure if he was doing it slowly on purpose or if he was just intoxicated- had bent his willpower to breaking point. </p><p>Then Alec had climbed on top of him and Magnus was only human. </p><p> </p><p>And he would have kept kissing him if Alec hadn’t lost his balance like that.  He would have done a lot more with him. </p><p>But that was what alerted Magnus to the fact that Alec might be considerably drunker than he was. </p><p>He finally gave Alec a closer look and, yes, Alec was much drunker than him. </p><p> </p><p>Even though he knew that Alec had expressed the desire to hook up again when he’d been sober, him drunk like this was an entirely different situation. </p><p>Honestly it was for the best that Alec <em>had</em> been that drunk.  It was the only thing that stopped Magnus from doing exactly what he had promised himself, and Ragnor <em>several times</em>, that he wouldn’t do. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen.  I’m going to shower.  You go to bed.”  Magnus finally said and got off the bed. </p><p>Again, it took a considerable amount of willpower to ignore the small whines coming from Alec before Magnus shut the bathroom door behind him, locking it for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus groaned as he leaned against the bathroom door. </p><p>He deserved a raise for this.</p><p>His salary should be doubled for this. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was shirtless in their shared bed, throwing himself at him, and Magnus had to turn him down. </p><p>And Alec had the nerve to call him a tease.</p><p>He was really glad he hadn’t had that final drink he’d been considering or else he might not have had the sense of mind to turn Alexander down.</p><p> </p><p>But god he wanted to go back in there and take him up on it. </p><p>Fingers crossed Alec would actually be asleep by the time he got out of the shower and he wouldn’t have to struggle with the temptation. </p><p>So, Magnus took his time in the shower, doing his best not to think about Alexander. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t succeed. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus opened the bathroom door slowly, clad in a robe, glancing around for Alec who was mercifully asleep on the bed.  </p><p>Though a little less mercifully, he’d fallen asleep on top of the covers with only his shirt and shoes off. </p><p>He still had his pants on and Magnus hesitated, wondering if he should take them off for him or just let him sleep in them. </p><p>He should probably take them off.  Alec might need those pants for tomorrow and if he slept in them, they’d wind up wrinkled. </p><p>Yeah.  That’s why he was doing this.</p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgement, Magnus approached the bed and slowly started on Alec’s belt, trying to gauge how deep of a sleep he was in. </p><p>He didn’t stir so Magnus proceeded. </p><p> </p><p>He undid the belt and gently tugged the work pants off of Alec, trying to do it in the most strictly professional way possible. </p><p>Which was hard when Alec’s body looked like that, but he managed. </p><p>It was slightly more difficult to be professional about getting the covers over Alec. </p><p>His eyes were drawn to the tattoo on his hip and without thinking, Magnus traced over it with a finger.</p><p>He needed to stop.</p><p> </p><p>After drinking water himself, Magnus climbed into bed next to Alec. </p><p>The fact that Alec was completely asleep made it much easier to ignore him. </p><p> </p><p>Part of him wanted to brag to Ragnor about his level of self-restraint tonight but that would require him to tell Ragnor about the attempted kiss on the first night, that they’d been sharing a bed, and about the kiss earlier.  Also, the fact that he’d let Alec climb onto his lap and kiss him again.  And that he’d been irresponsible enough to have drinks with him, even if it had been in a group setting. </p><p>So that was probably a no go. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus groaned as he rolled over in bed, facing away from Alec. </p><p>Only one more night to go.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>There was a dull throbbing in the back of Alec’s head the moment he woke up. </p><p>He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and make things worse. </p><p>He shifted his position in bed a bit and the feeling of the sheets against his bare skin made him very aware that he was wearing very little clothing.  Which was something he should probably investigate. </p><p> </p><p>Alec sat up, looking around the room. </p><p>Magnus was in bed with him though he was still asleep and he actually stayed on his own side this time.  He was mostly covered by the blanket but Alec could see enough to know he wasn’t wearing a shirt so he was probably sleeping in his usual. </p><p>Alec got out of bed, noting that he was only in his boxer briefs and trying to remember when he had undressed. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed some clothes and walked in the bathroom, trying to replay last night in his head, wanting to fill in the fuzzy bits. </p><p>He didn’t remember actually heading up to the room to go to bed so that wasn’t good. </p><p>He did remember meeting and talking to Magnus’s friends all night.  Most of it. </p><p>Just towards the end was where it started to get fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>He showered and brushed his teeth, cringing when he remembered the way he had reacted when he realized who Raphael was.  God he hoped he hadn’t said anything too stupid later in the night. </p><p>He’d have to ask Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was up and dressed by the time Alec came out of the bathroom. </p><p>“How are you feeling?”  He asked casually and Alec made a so/so gesture with his hand. </p><p>“I’ve been better but I’ve definitely had worse hangovers.”  He said, glad he had gotten mostly dressed in the bathroom.  All he needed was a shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey did I make an idiot of myself last night?”  He asked while he buttoned up his shirt.</p><p>Magnus hesitated. </p><p>That couldn’t be good. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that.  You were certainly very forward but that was probably my fault for kissing you earlier yesterday.”</p><p>Alec froze, shirt half buttoned. </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked at him, clearly confused. </p><p>“What I’m saying is I definitely led you on earlier so drunkenly climbing on my lap to kiss me wasn’t entirely your fault.” </p><p>“<em>What?</em>” </p><p>He had done <em>what</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Is that not what you’re asking about?” </p><p>“God, I meant did I make an idiot of myself in front of Raphael Santiago.”  Alec groaned, sitting down on the bed and laying back on it, covering his face with his hands.  “I had no idea I jumped you.”</p><p>“Oh!  No, you were fine with Raphael.”  Magnus said quickly and Alec groaned.  “Nothing happened last night.  We kissed a little, then you went to sleep.”  Magnus added and Alec’s hands remained on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  You were pretty drunk.”  Magnus said and Alec sat up again. </p><p>“I’m not drinking the rest of this trip.”  He announced and Magnus laughed. </p><p>“Probably a good call for the both of us.”  He agreed. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alec did his best to keep his distance from Magnus as much as possible throughout the day.  Of course he was still walking around with him, but he was hyperaware of any physical contact the two of them made. </p><p>They attended a lecture Raphael was giving and Alec was finally able to stop thinking about Magnus as he lost himself in the topic.  It was hard to imagine he’d been having drinks with this man last night. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful job as always, darling.”  Magnus informed him once he was finished.  “The perfect amount of dry, and informative with just a touch of superiority complex.” </p><p>“Thank you for the high praise.”  Raphael said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“It was really good.”  Alec couldn’t stop himself from adding. </p><p> </p><p>Raphael looked at him a moment and before Alec could regret talking, Raphael spoke first. </p><p>“Have you thought anymore about my offer?”  He asked and Alec blanked for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” </p><p>“You’d learn a lot more from me than you would from him.”  Raphael gestured at Magnus who shot him a look. </p><p>“When did you start working for Verlac Tech?  Stop trying to poach my best employee.” </p><p>“I thought you were joking.”  Alec blurted and Raphael shrugged. </p><p>“Magnus keeps saying how talented you are.  Maybe I’d stoop to Verlac’s level.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do not give that to him.”  Magnus said sternly as Raphael offered a business card to Alec. </p><p>Somewhat dazed, Alec took the card without thinking. </p><p>“See you around, Magnus.”  Raphael grinned at him before walking away, getting into another conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Is- was he serious or is he just messing with you?”  Alec finally asked and Magnus shrugged. </p><p>“We’re going to say that he’s just messing with me because you are not going to work for him, I don’t care how impressive you think he is.”  There was something that sounded a lot like jealousy in Magnus’s voice and Alec really didn’t want to admit how much he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Alec slipped the card into his pocket. </p><p>“Want me to ask him to sign it for you?”  Magnus teased and Alec flushed. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Alec!”  He turned around at the sound of the cheerful voice, recognizing it but unable to put a name to it right away. </p><p>He instantly regretted turning around as he identified the source as Lydia. </p><p>He liked her well enough but after her flirting last night, he very much wanted to avoid the awkwardness of her actually trying to ask him out. </p><p>She was wonderful, but someone he only saw as a potential friend.  Nothing more. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lydia.”  Alec reached out his hand to shake hers in greeting at the same time she moved to give him a hug.</p><p>This was off to an awkward start. </p><p> </p><p>They both paused in their actions and tried to switch to the other.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p> And Alec had a horrible feeling that this was going to go on forever until Magnus decided to slip in and hug Lydia. </p><p>“Alec isn’t big on hugs.”  He said softly to her though loud enough for Alec to hear. </p><p>“Oh, no worries.”  She said back as she let go of Magnus then extended her hand for Alec to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”  Alec apologized again and he accepted the hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”  She didn’t seem bothered at all. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling after last night?”  She asked, using the pretense of checking him for physical signs of a hangover as an excuse to run her eyes down his body. </p><p>“I’m okay.  Magnus made me drink water and go to bed so, not too bad.”  Alec said, glancing at the man in question who was currently involved in a discussion with someone else.  “How about you?” </p><p>“I’m fine.  A little embarrassed to be completely honest.  I know I might have put you off by being so forward last night but-“</p><p>“Gay.”  Alec interrupted her. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Gay.  Me.  I’m gay.”  He clarified.</p><p> </p><p>It could have come out a lot smoother than that, but Alec hadn’t exactly had time to prepare for it. </p><p>Though to be completely honest, even when he did have time to prepare for it, him coming out to people usually went like this.  He never knew what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.  Oh!”  Lydia’s cheeks were flushed lightly but she seemed to take the information in stride.  “Then I very much apologize for flirting with you so much last night.” </p><p>“Sorry.  I should have said something-“</p><p>“I’ve known you for less than twenty-four hours.”  She shrugged.  “It probably would have been a little weird if you’d introduced yourself as ‘Gay Alec’.” </p><p>“I’ve thought about putting that on my work badge, but you know.  Homophobia.” </p><p> </p><p>Lydia snorted with laughter. </p><p>“Probably a good call honestly.”  She said.  “Though you do work for Magnus who is incredibly open about being bisexual, so I think you’d be good.”  She added. </p><p>“Really though, I should have said something last night.  I didn’t mean to lead you on or anything.” </p><p>“No worries, really.”  Lydia assured him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”  She said suddenly.  “Is that why you were so into Raphael last night?” </p><p>Alec wanted nothing more than a swift and sudden death on the spot.</p><p>“Oh my god, no.  No.  Nothing like that at all.”  Alec said quickly.  “I mean, he’s very good looking and all but I’m really just a fan of his software.”</p><p> </p><p>“Highest of compliments, thank you Mr. Lightwood.”</p><p>Okay.  Now he was definitely more than ready for a quick death. </p><p>It didn’t even have to be quick.  Just any injury that would get him out of this conversation and eventually kill him. </p><p>He had had no idea that Raphael was that close to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Santiago, sorry, I didn’t mean-“ </p><p>“I swear, I can’t take my eyes off of him for two minutes.”  Magnus interrupted.  “Stop terrorizing my employee.”</p><p>“We aren’t.”  Lydia said earnestly and Magnus rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Magnus, what time was that thing you wanted to get to?”  It was vague and probably sounded absolutely like the bullshit excuse to get out of conversation that it was, but Magnus went along with it. </p><p>“In about twelve minutes, actually, so we should get going.”  Magnus hooked one of his arms with Alec’s and Alec hated how it gave him chills to have Magnus so near him.  “We’ll see you two later.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a pretty boy like you doing at a place like this?”  The words came from his left and Alec really, really didn’t want to look. </p><p>He felt like he was getting hit on by more girls than ever and this was a fucking tech conference. </p><p>Out of politeness, Alec turned to address the dark haired woman speaking to him. </p><p>“I’m here for work.”  He said simply, glancing around quickly for Magnus but they’d been separated about ten minutes ago and he still had no idea where he was.    </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you work?”  The woman took Alec’s tie in her hand, gently running the fabric of it through her fingers. </p><p>“Garroway Inc.”  He was incredibly distracted with the way she was toying with his tie and it definitely wasn’t in the way she had intended for it to be. </p><p>“Oh?  That old place?” </p><p>Alec wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. </p><p>“I guess.  It seems pretty up to date.”  Alec paused.  “How about you?”  Honestly, he didn’t care, but it seemed important to be polite. </p><p> </p><p>“My company is based out of London.  Belcourt.”  She waved off the question.  “I’m Camille, by the way, darling.” </p><p>Again, Alec looked around, wanting someone to come save him from this horrible conversation.  This really was the last place he had expected multiple beautiful women to be flirting with him. </p><p>“Alec.”  He said simply, not wanting to give her anymore encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Alec, does Magnus Bane still work there?”  Finally, a question he could answer naturally. </p><p>“He does.  He’s actually my boss.  Did you want to talk to him?  I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”  He knew it would be a dick move to push her attention off of him and over to Magnus, but there was something about her that made him incredibly uncomfortable.  Especially being faced with her alone. </p><p>At least Magnus would know what to do considering they clearly knew each other. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’ve spent more than enough time talking to Magnus.  I was just curious.” </p><p>Her answer was simple but it made his skin crawl. </p><p>“Oh.  Okay.”  He was inching away from her. </p><p>“How long have you been working for him?”  She seemed intent on carrying on the conversation. </p><p>“A few weeks.”  Alec was still trying to slowly move away. </p><p>“And you’re already at a conference?  Talented boy.”  She purred and honestly Alec would have much preferred to have Raphael overhear him gushing about him or hell, even have Magnus read all of his texts with Izzy and Maia about him than to be in this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>“Did Magnus pick you?”  She questioned and, god, what was her obsession with him? </p><p>“Like, did he hire me?” </p><p>“Did he pick you to come to the conference.”  She confirmed. </p><p>“Oh.  No, Mr. Fe- Ragnor did.”  He stopped himself from using the man’s last name again, assuming that if she knew Magnus, she probably knew who Ragnor was too. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”  She ran her manicured nails down his chest, toying with the end of his tie again.  “Well, Alec from Garroway, let me know if you’re ever in London.”  She said, dropping his tie and sliding a smooth, white business card into his hand. </p><p>“Okay.”  He said awkwardly and she gave him a look that made him more uncomfortable than anything she’d said. </p><p>“See you around.” </p><p> </p><p>She walked away and out of habit; Alec slipped the card into his pocket to join the small pile that was forming there.</p><p>Something about that entire interaction just felt so off. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Whoa, Alexander, you okay?”  Magnus asked and Alec nodded quickly.</p><p>“Yeah.  Just some weird people here.”  He said.  “Where were you?”  He added, wanting to forget about the odd interaction as soon as he could. </p><p>“You’re telling me.  And I was talking to Cat, sorry, didn’t mean to ditch you.” </p><p>“No, no worries.  Where are we headed to next?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They actually managed to get through most of the day without incident.  The fact that it was a lot of sitting through lectures helped a lot.</p><p>Just two professionals, two work colleagues attending a conference together. </p><p>Up until the end of the day, that was. </p><p> </p><p>They’d managed to avoid the hotel bar, but that didn’t do anything to change the fact that they still had alcohol- very overpriced alcohol- in the mini bar in their room. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was the one who went for it first. </p><p>All of this had been so much and he figured that just one drink would help him relax.  He didn’t plan on getting anywhere near where he had been last night but he still picked up the mini bottle of rum to pour into a glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Thought you weren’t drinking anymore.”  Magnus commented casually as he took off his tie. </p><p>“I think every single person I talked to today was at least five years minimum ahead of me career wise and I’ve gotten four business cards.  I think I’ve earned this.”  Alec responded as he pulled the tab on a can of coke, pouring some into the glass.  “Wait, shit, this is going to be on the bill-“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”  Magnus said casually.  “Also, excuse me, <em>four</em> business cards?  I know I hyped you up a bit but that seems over the top.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, still dressed in his professional clothes for the day. </p><p>“Well, we don’t know if Raphael was serious.  I think Lorenzo only gave me his to spite you-“</p><p>“<em>Lorenzo Rey </em>gave you one?”  Magnus cut him off again.  “When did you see him?” </p><p>“I don’t know.  Some point when we were on our way somewhere.  He just put it in my hand like he was trying to sneak a drug deal or something.”  Alec set his drink down on the nightstand and started on his own tie.  “Again, probably just someone else trying to mess with you.”    </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to think that after talking to him, multiple other companies wanted him to work for them, but it was hard to tell who was serious and who just had a relationship with Magnus. </p><p>And honestly, he really didn’t want to leave Garroway.  He liked working under Magnus. </p><p>Working with Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>“Who else?”  Magnus pressed and Alec sighed, reaching into his pocket and tossing the cards between them on the bed, reading each name aloud as he did so.</p><p>“Raphael Santiago from Dumort Defenses, Lorenzo Rey from Verlac Tech, Aline Penhallow from IDRIS, and Camille from Belcourt-“  Alec stopped talking as he saw the way Magnus seemed to freeze at that last name.  “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you spoke with Camille herself?”  Magnus asked and Alec could tell that he was keeping his tone measured. </p><p>“I think so.  That’s what she said her name was.”</p><p>“When was this?” </p><p> </p><p>Alec had no idea why this was important to Magnus at all. </p><p>The Lorenzo thing he understood but he hadn’t expected Magnus to react like this to just one random name. </p><p>“I think you were talking to Catarina.  Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>“We have a bit of a history.”  He said simply and Alec decided not to push for more. </p><p>Well, he told himself he was deciding to not push for more instead of the real reason which might have been caused by him being far too distracted by Magnus’s abs to press him for more information. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus hung his shirt up in the closet before walking over to the mini bar to make himself his own drink. </p><p>“I’d rather you left for Lorenzo than her.”  He commented as he poured a small bottle of whiskey into a glass, not bothering with a mixer before downing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you rivals with everyone here?”  Alec teased, picking up his drink again. </p><p>“Not quite everyone.  I was engaged to her for a period of time, though.” </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Alec wasn’t sure what else to say to that. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a long time ago.” Magnus turned around and, fuck, the sight of him holding a glass, wearing nothing but his work pants shouldn’t have been that hot. </p><p>“I guess that explains why she kept asking about you.”  Alec commented, lifting the glass to his lips again, mildly surprised to see how much of it he’d already he’d already drank.</p><p>“You going to move to London to work with her?”  Magnus kept the tone light and teasing, clearly not wanting to get into the topic anymore than they already had. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s in the cards.”  Alec said, setting down his mostly empty glass. </p><p> </p><p>He paused and Magnus held his hand out for Alec’s glass which he gratefully passed over.</p><p>“Wait.  Are you telling me that every card I got today was just a way to dig at you?”  Alec hadn’t planned on actually taking any of them up on their offers, but he had felt sort of proud of himself for getting so many offers and networking so well today. </p><p>“Well, I know Aline and I think she was most likely serious.”  Magnus said, handing Alec a full glass. </p><p>“Well that’s one offer at least.”  Alec said, sipping the drink before setting it down again. </p><p>“You’re not leaving me.”  Magnus teased and Alec started unbuttoning his own shirt, wanting to change into a tee shirt, get out of his professional work clothes. </p><p>Magnus had seen him enough times at this point where he didn’t feel like he had to go into the bathroom to change.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Drinking was definitely a mistake. </p><p>Alec had never gotten around to putting on a shirt though he had changed into sweatpants. </p><p>Magnus hadn’t gotten further than taking off his belt, lounging in just his work pants. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring.”  Magnus commented from his position on the bed, laying on his side, propped up by his elbow with his drink in his other hand.</p><p>His words drew Alec’s eyes back up to his face and Alec flushed. </p><p>He definitely hadn’t been subtle with the way his eyes kept darting down to admire Magnus’s abs and the position he was in was incredibly flattering to his arms.</p><p>He could blame that on the rum.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you.”  Alec pointed out.  He’d seen Magnus’s eyes drifting down his body more than once.</p><p>“I’m looking at your tattoo.”  Magnus said simply and Alec looked down at the symbol on his hip.  “Can I ask what it means?”</p><p>“Nothing that interesting.  I got blackout drunk with my brother in Vegas for his birthday.  It was his idea that we get matching tattoos and apparently there are a ton of places in Vegas that will still give you a tattoo even when you’re wasted.  But it’s supposed to symbolize a lifelong bond and since Jace and I aren’t blood related, it just seemed like the thing to do.  Link ourselves with a tattoo.”</p><p> “You have a weird definition of ‘not that interesting’.”  Magnus commented.  “That is very interesting.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have any?”  Alec asked without thinking, then paused.  “No, you don’t.”  He answered his own question. </p><p>“And how would you know that?” </p><p>“I’ve seen you naked.” </p><p> </p><p>He really needed to work on the whole ‘alcohol getting rid of his filter’ thing. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed as he got up from the bed, walking back over to the mini bar. </p><p>“You could have missed one.  You were pretty distracted.” </p><p>“I can always check again.” </p><p> </p><p>This was a bad idea. </p><p>Alec was fully aware of that as he got to his feet as well though his drink was still more than half full. </p><p>He needed to stop flirting with Magnus so much but in his defense, Magnus was doing it just as much as he was.  Maybe more than he was. </p><p> </p><p>He was the one shirtless. </p><p>Wait.  Shit.  He was too. </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander.”  There was a certain strain to Magnus’s voice and, emboldened by the alcohol, Alec went for it. </p><p>“We’re in a hotel four hours away from Brooklyn.  We’re not even in New York.”</p><p>“Alexander.”  Magnus said again. </p><p>“Who’d find out?” </p><p> </p><p>This was a really, really bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You really have a thing for pushing me against walls.”  Alec was panting a little as they finally broke away from the kiss to breathe. </p><p>“Looks like I’m not the only one who has a thing for it.”  Magnus retorted, his hand dropping low to press against Alec’s hard cock through his pants who moaned. </p><p>“Thought you said we couldn’t do this.”  Alec reminded him and Magnus decided to shut him up by kissing him again, deciding not to point out that Alec was the one who had gotten this started in the first place. </p><p>“Just this once.” </p><p>And in the moment, it was really easy for both of them to believe that lie.</p><p> </p><p>Alec certainly wasn’t complaining. </p><p>Not if the way he was running his hands down Magnus’s body meant anything.</p><p>Or the fact that Alec had been the one coming onto him.    </p><p>And, fuck, Alec’s hands were already at the waistband of his pants, undoing them.</p><p>“You’re in a hurry.”  Magnus commented and Alec shrugged a little. </p><p>“Don’t want you coming to your senses all of a sudden.” </p><p> </p><p>Okay, Alec did have a point there. </p><p>It was going to be a lot harder to make the responsible choice and stop this if they were already in the middle of something. </p><p>And Magnus really didn’t feel like making the responsible choice. </p><p>Not when he had a shirtless man as handsome as Alexander pushed against the wall, undoing his pants as quickly as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Though Alec surprised him, by turning them so Magnus was the one pressed against the wall. </p><p>This was a new development. </p><p> </p><p>Though Alec’s intentions became clear very quickly as he imitated Magnus’s actions from the last time they were together and pulled down his pants while he sank to his knees. </p><p>Alec really, really wasn’t wasting time. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he was good at this.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want me to finish?”  Magnus was out of breath and Alec pulled back, panting as well.</p><p>He knew different people had different preferences and he didn’t want to come in Alec’s mouth if it was something he didn’t like. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Mouth, face, chest.”  Magnus started listing off options.  “We can stop and I can fuck you, though I probably wouldn’t last very long.”  He added. </p><p>Alec hesitated, unsure how to answer.  Honestly he hadn’t thought this that far through.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want.”  Alec finally said.</p><p>There was something in Alec’s voice that Magnus couldn’t quite identify.  Though in his defense, things got a lot harder to analyze the closer he was to an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you usually do?”  As much as he wanted to be inside Alec’s mouth again, he needed to figure out his personal boundaries.  This probably was a conversation they should have had ahead of time. </p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t think before he spoke. </p><p>Maybe Magus hadn’t noticed the very obvious implication of his words. </p><p>But all it took was one look to know that he had. </p><p>“You’ve ne-“</p><p>“In my mouth”  Alec cut him off, not wanting to have this specific conversation at the moment and he took Magnus back into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander-“  It was hard to try and have an actual conversation with Alec when he was sucking him like that.  He knew Alec was just trying to distract from the conversation that had been about to happen but god it felt good. </p><p>“Alec.”  Magnus groaned, unable to resist the urge to jerk his hips, wanting to be deeper inside Alec’s mouth. </p><p>Alec choked a little and pulled back. </p><p>“Sorry.”  Magnus said though it sounded less apologetic and more like a moan.</p><p> </p><p>He was so close and watching Alec work more of him into his mouth had him right there.  He was fairly certain that Alec was trying to get as much of him in his mouth as Magnus had when he had thrust in. </p><p>“God, just like that.”  Magnus groaned but almost as soon as he said the words, Alec pulled back, leaving Magnus stranded at the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Alexander, I was almost there.”  His voice was low, wanting, but there was a twinge of irritation to them. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I just needed a moment.”  His voice sounded rough, his breath slightly ragged and he cleared his throat before wrapping his lips around Magnus again, pushing forward and swallowing around him, taking him as deep as he could manage. </p><p>Fuck.  This was it.  That was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair, encouraging him to keep going.</p><p>His head thudded against the wall and this time- thank god- Alec didn’t pull back.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Alec.”    </p><p>Though he clearly hadn’t had a plan once Magnus actually did come in his mouth and when he did pull back, there was cum dripping out of his mouth and onto his chest and <em>fuck</em> that was hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?” </p><p>“Very much.  What do you want me to do to you?”  Magnus knew he still needed to address Alec’s comment from earlier, but he could see how hard he was in his sweatpants and it would probably be an easier conversation if Alec had already been taken care of. </p><p>Plus, he just wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>“Same?”</p><p>“Of course.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"just this once"<br/>famous last words boys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these boys are a mess<br/>i wrote a lot of this on my 15 hour flight back to LAX<br/>my sleep schedule is a mess and i don't know what's happening but<br/>here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So.”  Magnus started.  “What did you mean by that earlier?”  He asked, laying on his side to face Alec on the bed. </p>
<p>“By what?”  Alec knew what he was asking but he hadn’t wanted to have this conversation while on his knees and he still didn’t want to have it laying in bed next to Magnus. </p>
<p>“When you said you’ve never done this before.” </p>
<p>“I’ve never blown my boss in a hotel room in Boston before.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”</p>
<p>“It meant what it meant.”  It felt weird to admit this to Magnus now.  Like he had somehow been lying to him for omitting this detail earlier.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Magnus had asked though.  And Alec hadn’t been obligated to tell someone who he thought was going to be a one night stand that he’d never see again that that had been his first experience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault Magnus wound up being a much more prominent figure in his life than he had expected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why me?”  Magnus asked and the question surprised Alec. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”  Alec finally turned onto his own side to face him. </p>
<p>“If you don’t give blowjobs, why did you finally decide to with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.  Magnus was still operating under the assumption that Alec had been with someone before and instead had always just chosen to not give blowjobs. </p>
<p>And it wasn’t like he could use the excuse that Magnus had asked or anything. </p>
<p>Alec had dropped to his knees and done it all too happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that was really your first time doing that, you certainly could have fooled me.”  Magnus added and Alec flushed a little. </p>
<p>“It was.”  He confirmed, settling on his back again.  “I’m just a quick learner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too distracting to look at Magnus. </p>
<p>Alec had located a pair of boxer briefs but Magnus was still naked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then why me and not one of the other guys you’ve been with?” </p>
<p>There it was. </p>
<p>“I haven’t exactly been with other guys.”  He couldn’t see another way out of the question. </p>
<p>God.  If Magnus just being his boss was a position of power over him, Magnus being his boss <em>and</em> the man he had lost his virginity to probably doubled that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Magnus said after a moment of silence.  “Did you, uh, experiment with girls before coming out?”  Magnus sounded like he already knew the answer to that.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right.  This was definitely adding another layer of complication onto everything. </p>
<p>“Alec-“</p>
<p>“Listen, it’s not a big deal.  I just wanted to go have a one night stand and see what it’d be like.  I didn’t know I was ever going to see you again.” </p>
<p>“You told me it’d been a while.”  Magnus pointed out, quoting Alec from their first time together.  “That sort of implied…”</p>
<p>“Never is still a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”</p>
<p>“Would you still have slept with me if you had known?” </p>
<p>He hated that Magnus had to take a moment to think about that. </p>
<p>“That it was your first time?  Yes.  That you were going to be my employee?  Then no.”  He finally said. </p>
<p>“I’d still have done it even if I knew you were going to be my boss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them had sobered up a bit, but alcohol really brought out the honesty in both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec you know this absolutely can’t happen again, right?  You even agreed, just this once.”  Magnus said with a sigh and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus rolled over to grab his work pants from the floor, pulling his phone out of his pocket but frowning when the screen remained dark. </p>
<p>“My phone’s dead.  Can you set alarms on yours?”  Magnus asked, leaning down to plug it into the charger and Alec had to do his best to not just admire Magnus’s body.</p>
<p>“Yeah no problem.”  Alec already had them set but he double checked anyways.  “We just have the one in the morning, the one in the afternoon, then we’re headed home, right?”  He asked and Magnus nodded. </p>
<p>“Yup.  Then it’s back to business as usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe getting back on track with business as usual shouldn’t have started with them sharing the bed again, both of them in even fewer items of clothing than usual.</p>
<p>Magnus had never gotten dressed and Alec hadn’t bothered to put anything else on. </p>
<p>When Magnus woke up, Alec’s face was pressed against his bare chest and Magnus’s arm was draped over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Alec pressed so tightly against him. </p>
<p>He could pretend to be asleep a little bit longer.  They could get back on track once both of them were awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted a little, holding Alec a little closer. </p>
<p>Alec made a soft sound in his sleep but didn’t stir. </p>
<p>Holding him was so comfortable, it took Magnus way too long to realize what he should have realized right away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was coming in much too brightly through the window. </p>
<p>Magnus risked waking up Alexander by sitting up to look at the clock on the nightstand. </p>
<p>9:21am.</p>
<p>The first presentation they were meant to be at today started at 9:30am. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.”  Magnus sat up quickly, reaching over to grab his own phone, pushing Alec away as he did. </p>
<p>His alarms weren’t on though his phone was fully charged. </p>
<p>It displayed the same time. </p>
<p>He had several missed calls from Ragnor but those weren’t important right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec.”  Magnus shook Alec awake who sat up groggily.</p>
<p>“Wha?”  He mumbled and Magnus gestured to his phone.</p>
<p>“What time did you set the alarm for?” </p>
<p>Alec yawned. </p>
<p>“Uh, one at 7:45, one at 8:00, one at 8:15, and one at 8:30.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 9:22.”  Magnus told him and that seemed to wake Alec up. </p>
<p>He scrambled for his phone, opening it to quickly check his alarms. </p>
<p>“Oh shit.  Fuck.  Fuck I’m so sorry, I set them for pm.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus groaned. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”  Alec got out of bed, looking around like he didn’t know what to do first. </p>
<p>“Alec.  We have eight minutes to be showered, dressed, and in our seats.”  Magnus sighed, leaning back against the headboard, making no move to get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, they would wind up being late no matter what. </p>
<p>Alec paused in his hurried rifling through his suitcase. </p>
<p>“So, what?  Are you saying we should just skip this one?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus shrugged. </p>
<p>They’d already broken pretty much the biggest rule last night.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they missed one lecture. </p>
<p>It wasn’t even an important one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would he get an earful from Ragnor for missing it? </p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>But was Alec standing near the foot of the bed in his underwear and bedhead? </p>
<p>Yes.  Yes, he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was their last day here.  They were headed back to Brooklyn today.</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Won’t Ragnor be mad?”  Alec asked though he didn’t go back to shuffling through the clothing he’d brought.</p>
<p>“Darling, Ragnor is my colleague, not my boss.  I don’t answer to him.”  He reminded Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, he listened to Ragnor a lot of the time but that was because Ragnor usually had annoyingly good advice. </p>
<p>But only Luke could actually get him in trouble for missing one lecture and he knew Luke wouldn’t mind. </p>
<p>“And before you can ask, he won’t get you in trouble.  He’ll blame me, not you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.  Well, our next event is at,”  Alec paused to check his phone.  “Noon.”  Alec looked up at him and seemed to lose the thread of his thoughts at the sight of Magnus sitting up in bed, covers pooled around his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both thinking the same thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec set his phone down on the nightstand, slowly getting back into bed. </p>
<p>“We have almost two hours to kill.”  Magnus pointed out and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“Technically this would count as the same time.  We haven’t left the room.”</p>
<p>“It’s just round two.”  Magnus added though he was grinning. </p>
<p>Both of them knew that that was utter bullshit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was definitely letting it happen again. </p>
<p>But Alec was climbing on top of him and Magnus didn’t make any effort to push him away.</p>
<p>Instead he put his hands on Alec’s hips, leaning in to meet his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it happened in Boston then it didn’t count, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had a brief moment where he was actually considering sending a thank you text to Maia for adding the few extra items to his bag, but then Magnus added a third finger and Alec temporarily lost his ability to have coherent thoughts. </p>
<p>Magnus seemed to be taking even more time prepping him than last time and honestly it made him glad that he’d told Magnus the truth. </p>
<p>It had been incredible last time but now that Magnus knew, he was really taking his time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck.”  Alec gripped Magnus’s shoulders tightly, grinding his hips with the motions of Magnus’s fingers. </p>
<p>“Good?”  Magnus asked and Alec leaned in to kiss him as a response, not bothering with words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me.” </p>
<p>“Fuck me what?”</p>
<p>“Fuck me please.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was so worth missing the morning lecture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t waste much time reaching for a condom. </p>
<p>“Oh my god.  How many times did they think we were going to have sex?”  Magnus suddenly laughed as he picked up one of the condoms, several others attached to it. </p>
<p>“Better to be overprepared than underprepared.”  Alec shrugged, feeling impatient as Magnus opened and rolled on a condom, then took his time adding more lube. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like this?”  Magnus asked, indicating their position and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>Honestly he couldn’t care less about the position they were in, as long as Magnus was inside him soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus kept his hands on Alec’s hips, making sure he didn’t sink down too quickly despite how much Alec wanted to. </p>
<p>“Patience, Alexander.”  Magnus reminded him and Alec whined. </p>
<p>“I’m good.” </p>
<p>“It’s your second time doing this.”  Magnus pointed out.</p>
<p>“Technically third.”  Alec pointed out.  Couldn’t forget about their morning sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus grinned at that and let Alec bottom out. </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>“And I own a dildo.”  He added without thinking and Magnus jerked his hips a bit.</p>
<p>“Hot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus let Alec set the pace, keeping his hands on his hips to steady him though he alternated between that, grabbing his ass, and running his hands up and down Alec’s torso. </p>
<p>Alec gripped Magnus’s biceps, digging his nails in, leaning closer every few minutes to kiss Magnus. </p>
<p>They shouldn’t be doing this but that didn’t change how fucking good it felt each time Alec sank back down on Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God you feel so fucking good.”  Alec moaned, not bothering to keep his volume in check.  Why should he?  They were in a hotel and no one knew which room was theirs. </p>
<p>“So pretty like that.”  Magnus praised him and Alec pushed his face into the crook of Magnus’s neck to pant. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”  He breathed against Magnus’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t be doing this.”  Magnus pointed out though he made absolutely no offer to stop, still jerking his hips to thrust up into Alec and taking one of his hands off of Alec’s body to reach between them and start stroking his cock, earning a loud moan. </p>
<p>“Probably not.”  Alec already felt close though he was blaming that on the amount of time Magnus had spent fingering him. </p>
<p>“That’s part of what makes it so fucking hot.”  Magnus added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God you’re tight.”  Magnus leaned his head back against the wall, still jerking Alec off as he did so. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”  Was all Alec managed back.  Magnus was really good at taking away his ability to form sentences. </p>
<p>Magnus shifted his hips a little, changing the angle just a bit.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>.  Fuck that’s good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus moaned in agreement. </p>
<p>Alec moved his face closer to Magnus’s, kissing him again. </p>
<p>It really shouldn’t have made this all the more hot because Magnus was his boss. </p>
<p>It shouldn’t have but it did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting close, Alec.”  Magnus moaned right around the same time where the burn in Alec’s thighs was starting to become too much. </p>
<p>“Mm.”  Was all he said back and Magnus’s pace on his cock sped up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He honestly wasn’t sure who finished first though it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>He was too caught up in the waves of pleasure crashing over him to notice anything around him. </p>
<p>He collapsed against Magnus’s chest, breathing hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much better than listening to more programmer talk.”  Magnus commented, running a hand through Alec’s sweaty, disheveled hair. </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p>“This really has to be the last time, though.”  Magnus added. </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where have you two been?  I thought I’d see you at Starkweather’s presentation this morning?”  Catarina greeted the two of them and while Alec froze up, Magnus wasn’t phased. </p>
<p>“<em>Someone</em>, not naming names, set all of the alarms for PM this morning.  So instead of waking up at 7:45am, <em>someone</em> wanted us to wake up at 7:45pm.”  He answered and Catarina rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“You can just admit that it was you, Magnus.”  Cat said and Alec laughed. </p>
<p>“Okay, I could not have been more clearly talking about Alexander.”  Magnus complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not just come late?” </p>
<p>“And give Lorenzo the satisfaction of getting to loudly point out that I’d been late?  Come on Cat, use your brain.”  Magnus teased and both of them laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched, impressed by how easily Magnus was able to act like they hadn’t been doing what they had been just a few hours ago. </p>
<p>“Ah, so you went with just skipping it entirely?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know I was meant to go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina looked at the time on her phone. </p>
<p>“It’s almost noon.  Are you two headed to Aline’s presentation?”  Magnus nodded. </p>
<p>“Yup.  On our way.”  Magnus responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re quiet.”  Cat commented and Alec nearly jumped as he forgot he was supposed to be involved in this conversation. </p>
<p>“Didn’t sleep well.”  He lied and realized as soon as he said it that it directly contrasted the reason why they had missed Starkweather’s presentation. </p>
<p>He couldn’t tell if Cat was giving him a look or not, but she seemed to let it go. </p>
<p>“Well then, let’s go boys.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you do that?”  Alec asked quietly once Cat was in a conversation with someone else. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Just, explaining that to Catarina like that?”  He asked and Magnus gave him a look. </p>
<p>“I told her the truth.  I just didn’t mention that we also decided to engage in some other activities.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec flushed again at that. </p>
<p>“Last time, right?”  Alec mumbled and Magnus nodded firmly but Alec wasn’t sure how much he actually believed it.  Or even if he wanted to believe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride home was quieter than the ride there had been.  Alec wasn’t sure if it was just him, but it felt like driving back to Brooklyn was time they were supposed to be using to shift back into a more professional relationship. </p>
<p>Which was fine with him.</p>
<p>He needed to stop thinking about sitting on Magnus’s cock earlier that morning. </p>
<p>That was probably the first step in rediscovering their footing in their professional relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus he still needed to figure out which details he was actually planning on telling Maia.  And Izzy. </p>
<p>He made absolutely sure his phone wasn’t connected to the Bluetooth before opening their group chat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Group text: Maia &amp; Izzy</p>
<p>Alec (4:13pm): On our way home<br/>Izzy (4:14pm): FINALLY<br/>Izzy (4:14pm): WE HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOU <br/>Izzy (4:14pm): SINCE THE MAKEOUT THING<br/>Izzy (4:15pm): UPDATES <br/>Maia (4:15pm): Yes or no?<br/>Alec (4:15pm): I don’t know what you’re asking me about.<br/>Maia (4:15pm): Did you two smash?<br/>Izzy (4:15pm): Did you guys have sex<br/>Alec (4:15pm): Maybe<br/>Maia (4:15pm): That is 100% a yes<br/>Izzy (4:16pm): ALEC<br/>Izzy (4:16pm): DETAILS<br/>Alec (4:16pm): We sort of hooked up last night<br/>Alec (4:16pm): And this morning<br/>Izzy (4:17pm): Oh???<br/>Alec (4:17pm): It didn’t count <br/>Alec (4:17pm): We weren’t even in New York<br/>Maia (4:17pm): I think your bullshit excuses are my favorite thing<br/>Maia (4:17pm): You still fucked him even if it happened in a different state<br/>Alec (4:18pm): You can’t prove anything.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do, Magnus?”  Ragnor didn’t bother knocking as he threw open Magnus’s office door. </p>
<p>“You seem especially grumpy this morning.” </p>
<p>Ragnor ignored that comment, instead slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do, Magnus?”  He repeated. </p>
<p>“Is this because I missed one of the lectures on Saturday?  Or because I never called you back?”  Magnus was so used to Ragnor coming in hot like this, he barely looked up from what he was working on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I tell you?  What was the one thing I asked you to do?  The one thing, Magnus.” </p>
<p>“Hard to guess.  You boss me around a lot for someone who isn’t my boss.” </p>
<p>“Did you have sex with Alec at the conference?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”  The lie came easily enough.  It wasn’t like Ragnor could prove anything beyond his suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you again and give you a chance to answer me honestly this time.”  At that, Magnus actually looked up at Ragnor, taken aback by how angry he looked.  “Did you have sex with Alec in between the last time I saw you and now?”  He made his question more specific and Magnus knew he was going it so Magnus couldn’t try to slip through some loophole. </p>
<p>He knew him too well. </p>
<p>Magnus could say that he hadn’t had sex with him <em>at</em> the conference and he wouldn’t be lying since he’d had sex with Alec in their hotel room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, though, Ragnor had no proof so Magnus doubled down.</p>
<p>“No.”  Magnus said the word slowly this time. </p>
<p>“Is that your final answer?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor held up his phone. </p>
<p>“You left me a very graphic voicemail.  It’s seventeen minutes long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still holding up his phone, Ragnor hit play on the voicemail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re in a hurry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t want you coming to your senses all of a sudden.”</em>
</p>
<p>There was the clear sound of a zipper being pulled down.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck, Alexander, just like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>And there really wasn’t a way to explain the accompanying sounds as anything than what they were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was very clearly getting a blowjob. </p>
<p>In the process of Alec taking off his pants, Magnus must have dialed Ragnor by accident. </p>
<p>Which also explains why his phone was dead that morning.  It must have kept recording until the battery ran out, so he wasn’t quite sure how much Ragnor had heard or how much of it he’d actually listened to, but the first ten seconds were pretty damning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor stopped the voicemail. </p>
<p>“How much of that did you listen to?”  Magnus asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus Bane, you’re a fucking idiot.  You’re lucky I’ve made the mistake of calling you my friend.  What do you think would have happened if you had called someone else?  Is some guy really worth your job?  You’ve slept with about 17,000 people but this is the one you keep having to go back for more of?”  He ranted and Magnus tried his best to look innocent, which was pretty hard when he was very, very clearly guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, in my defense, he’s really, really hot.”  Magnus said weakly and Ragnor just gave him a darker look. </p>
<p>“<em>Magnus</em>.”</p>
<p>“He is!”</p>
<p>“There are good looking people everywhere.  Find someone else!  Someone who doesn’t work for you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor sighed heavily and sat down across from Magnus. </p>
<p>“How many times?  He finally asked. </p>
<p>“Well.  We only had sex once.  That night was just blowjobs.” </p>
<p>“So.  Twice?  Wait is that why you missed the-”</p>
<p>“Look, he tried to kiss me on the first night and I told him no.  And the next night we were drinking with Lydia, Raphael, and Cat- not by ourselves or anything, and he was practically throwing himself at me and I still said no.  Can I at least get some credit for that?”  Magnus pointed out. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, it’s not going to happen again.”  Magnus said and Ragnor rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“It already did happen again.  It happened two more times!” </p>
<p>“Well I’m not the one who sent us on a romantic getaway together!”</p>
<p>“I sent you two on a tech conference!  You two were supposed to have different rooms.”</p>
<p>“And whose fault is that?”  Magnus countered and Ragnor just answered him with a long groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus I’m not fucking around.  When I said this couldn’t happen again, I meant it.  If this was anyone but you, I’d have already talked to HR.  I’m not going to report you but literally anyone else would.” </p>
<p>“I know, I know.  It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“I want your door wide open any time he’s in your office.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a little extreme?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s extreme enough.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seventeen times. </p>
<p>Seventeen times was the number of times Simon had interrupted him from his work and take off his headphones to tell him some random anecdote that Alec really, really didn’t care about. </p>
<p>It had hit the point where Alec was just pretending not to hear him, but that just made Simon talk louder.</p>
<p>This was not how he wanted to spend his Monday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, how he wanted to spend it was daydreaming about Magnus.</p>
<p>But he needed to be working. </p>
<p>He was working on a deadline, especially after missing a few days of work due to the conference. </p>
<p>Of course he still got paid for those days, but his workload was still the same so he needed Simon to shut up and leave him alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least that gave him the perfect excuse to stay late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be a lot more complicated to pull off and designing it had certainly wasted time he should have spent on work, but at least Simon had left his computer on so he didn’t have to bother with looking for a password. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear.  What are you doing this time?”  Magnus’s voice made him look up.  “What has our beloved Simon done to you?” </p>
<p>At the sound of Magnus’s voice, Alec looked up from the screen. </p>
<p>“Are you asking as my boss or as a friend?”  He asked first and Magnus thought about it for a moment. </p>
<p>“Friend.  As your boss, I’m still in my office.”  He decided before sitting down at Alec’s desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Simon wouldn’t stop interrupting me today and I have a lot of work to catch up on, so instead of doing that work, I’m installing something I made earlier today so when Simon unlocks his computer tomorrow, instead of his desktop screen, it’s going to prompt him to set his volume by making a noise that’s the same volume as the volume he wants his computer at.  And whatever he picks off the bat is what he’s stuck with.”  Alec said. </p>
<p>“Alexander you are absolutely going places.”  Magnus laughed.  “I love it.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually I’m glad you’re still here.  I wanted to mention something, just to make you aware.”  Magnus’s tone grabbed his attention. </p>
<p>“So, Ragnor is aware of our <em>history</em>.”  There didn’t seem to be a better way to put it.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I mentioned to him that I’d <em>met</em> one of the new employees before to ask him about legal stuff.  And of course I told him it wouldn’t happen again and he didn’t know it was you when he picked you for the trip.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec very much didn’t like where this was headed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And apparently that night at the conference, I accidentally called him and left him a long, fairly graphic voicemail.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me.”  Alec groaned. </p>
<p>Ragnor was very low on the list of people he wanted knowing that he had slept with Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe that’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”  Magnus joked and Alec didn’t laugh. </p>
<p>“What, uh, what was in the voicemail?” </p>
<p>“Just take my word for it that he knows it happened again.”  Magnus assured him.  “And don’t worry, you’re not in trouble or anything.  Ragnor isn’t going to say anything.  I just wanted you to be aware of who knows and why Ragnor might be, uh, keeping an eye on us.”</p>
<p>“Is he the only other one that knows?”  Alec asked, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to look Ragnor in the eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only person here, yes.  My roommate Clary knows as well.” </p>
<p>“My roommate, brother, and sister are the only ones I’ve told and they’re not exactly connected to anyone here.”  Alec offered the information and Magnus nodded. </p>
<p>“So it’s just between us.  No more Boston shenanigans.”  Magnus kept his voice light and playful and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  We don’t even need to discuss it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus nodded at that, then stood up. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you get back to your important work then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i specialize in writing both of them being dumbasses<br/>also alec really, really loves writing programming scripts to fuck with people who annoy him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we got it all here folks. <br/>alec&amp;maia, alec&amp;jace, alec&amp;simon, magnus/alec, magnus&amp;ragnor, raj shows up for just a little bit </p>
<p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’m going to have to quit my job.”  Alec announced, sitting down on the couch next to Maia.</p>
<p>“Oh, do go on.”  She moved her laptop off her legs and onto the coffee table to put her full attention on him.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure my other boss, the really serious one, heard me giving my hot boss a blowjob.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to need so much more context.”  If her attention wasn’t fully on him before, it was now.</p>
<p>“The night at the conference when we hooked up, at some point during, Magnus butt dialed Ragnor. Or I kinda butt dialed him on Magnus’s phone when I was taking off his pants.” </p>
<p>“Oh no.”</p>
<p>“We left him a voicemail.”</p>
<p>“<em>Alec.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the only time I could think of that happening would have to be before he was naked, so it had to be during the blowjob.”  Alec paused. “Or, you know, right before the blowjob. He didn’t tell me what Ragnor actually heard but I’m pretty sure it was that. And I honestly have no idea how I’m going to look him in the eyes next time I see him.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Alec.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“You really went from zero to a hundred real quick.”  Maia was doing her best not to laugh at him, but Alec couldn’t blame her. He had gone from never even kissing someone to accidentally leaving a voicemail of him blowing one of his bosses on his other boss’s phone.</p>
<p>This entire situation was ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do? I mostly work with Magnus, but I still have to see Ragnor. And he’s the one who interviewed and hired me and now he knows that I’ve had Magnus’s dick in my mouth.  And he knows that we’ve had sex.”</p>
<p>“You could quit, but you aren’t going to do that because you still want to sleep with Magnus.” </p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“And quitting would mean that you wouldn’t get to see him every day so you would have less of a chance of sleeping with him again.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck off</em>.” </p>
<p>“You know if you quit you could just sleep with him without any repercussions, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was right of course but there was also the factor of money. He had gotten turned down by several of the places he originally applied for and he was pretty sure all of the ‘job offers’ he had gotten at the conference had just been jokes to mess with Magnus. He needed money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’s not that simple. Also, fu-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” She completed the sentence for him. “Hey, you were asking me for advice and I’m just telling you how it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winning against Jace was one of the most satisfying things about his workout.</p>
<p>He didn’t win every time, it went back and forth, but he was winning this morning.</p>
<p>He had Jace pinned and the only next step was just to hold the pressure and wait for Jace to tap out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hand to hand wasn’t something Jace did with most of his other clients and it wasn’t something they did every session, usually sticking to weights and cardio, but it was something they’d done since they were kids and, fuck, it was just <em>fun</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I heard you blew your hot boss.”  Jace’s voice was strained, out of breath as he spoke.  Alec knew he was only forcing the words out to throw him off and try to get the upper hand.</p>
<p>And it worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec loosened his grip for a moment and Jace took advantage.</p>
<p>He shoved Alec off of him and got to his feet and Alec quickly got up to be on the same level.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.  That’s cheating.  You can’t bring up my sex life as a distraction.”  They were pacing in a circle, both of them looking for their next in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys hooked up twice during your trip?”  Jace ignored Alec’s comment.</p>
<p>“How do you know any of this?”  He didn’t know why he bothered asking when he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Come on Alec.  You’ve met Izzy, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course it was Izzy.</p>
<p>“She told me you guys hooked up twice?”  Jace said and Alec threw a punch.</p>
<p>Jace dodged and the next thing Alec knew, Jace was behind him and his arm was around his neck.</p>
<p>“None of your business.”  Alec managed while Jace locked him into a chokehold.</p>
<p>“No?”  His grip tightened and after trying to break out of the hold for a few minutes, Alec stopped struggling and pulling at Jace’s arm, instead tapping it twice and Jace let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You cheated.”  Alec panted, sitting down on the mat and picking up his water.</p>
<p>“I was making conversation.”  Jace said, sitting down next to him.  “Not my fault it made you tap.”</p>
<p>“I would have won.”  He unscrewed the lid of his water bottle.  “I didn’t know you knew about that, it threw me off.  Plus you’re the one who just stood there while I worked out for like an hour.”  He could feel the beginning of the ache settling into his muscles. </p>
<p>He knew he was just making excuses for tapping.  They had to stop doing this at the end of his workout.</p>
<p>“You know what being a personal trainer is, right?”  Jace nudged him and Alec rolled his eyes.  “I’m not supposed to be lifting with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did Izzy tell you?”</p>
<p>“That you and your boss went on a work trip together, made out more than once, you guys blew each other, and you had sex the next morning." </p>
<p>Why did he tell Izzy anything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But who was he kidding?  He would have told Jace about this anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly man, your work trips sound great.  If I had known being a computer nerd came with perks like that, I might have tried it.”  Jace teased.</p>
<p>“Oh, you want a chance to blow a dude?  I can probably find someone for you.”  He knew it wasn’t what Jace meant but he couldn’t resist.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”  Jace was laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna hear what else happened?”  Alec asked as he laid back on the mat, though he glanced around first to make sure that no one else was near them first.  It was around 7:30 in the morning so there were plenty of people in the gym, but they had the area to themselves.</p>
<p>“There’s more?”  Jace laid back next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to regret telling you this but I already told Maia so I’m sure it’d get back to you anyways.”  God he needed a less connected friend group.  “I guess I hit something on his phone when I was, uh, taking off his pants for the blowjob.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit.  Did you accidentally call someone?”  Jace guessed it but to be fair, it was pretty obvious where the story was going as soon as Alec mentioned the phone.</p>
<p>“Not just someone.  My other boss, Ragnor.”  Jace winced in sympathy.  “And he didn’t pick up so I guess we just left him a voicemail till Magnus’s phone died.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck is your life?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec got to work early on purpose.  He showered quickly after finishing up his session with Jace, wanting to be there before Simon.</p>
<p>Though just because he was waiting for Simon didn’t mean he needed to waste time. He could start on making up some of the work he was behind on. Especially considering that he had wasted even more time by setting up this prank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his headphones on and got to work, losing himself in the project so much he nearly didn’t notice when Simon came in.</p>
<p>Alec glanced up as Simon sat down but quickly looked back to his computer. He didn’t want Simon to notice he was looking at him, so he watched him out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>The confusion on his face quickly became clear and Alec could see the reflection of his screen in the lenses of his glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon looked around, then back at his computer, clearly looking for answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec hadn’t considered two things.</p>
<p>One, that him wearing his headphones and with the amount of times he’d pretended not to hear Simon yesterday would make it so Simon spoke louder.</p>
<p>And two, that this prank was actually going to backfire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Alec!”  Simon yelled, trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>Even with the headphones on <em>and</em> his music on, he heard Simon loud and clear.</p>
<p>“<em>Volume set.”</em>  The robotic voice from Simon’s computer confirmed and Alec instantly knew he’d made a huge mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Simon.”  Alec groaned, pulling off his headphones. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You weren’t supposed to yell.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The startup sound of Simon’s computer played at full blast and both of them winced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had assumed that Simon would talk in a normal tone upon seeing it and it would just mildly bother him throughout the day. </p>
<p>He hadn’t considered Simon yelling and setting the volume to max. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed to click in Simon’s head then. </p>
<p>“Wait.  Raj’s computer last week.  You were able to fix it in a few minutes after he tried all morning.  You were able to fix it because you did it.” </p>
<p>Simon’s computer pinged loudly and they both winced again. </p>
<p>“I just know a lot about computers. I can try my best to fix yours.”  Alec tried to play it off, but Simon didn’t seem to buy it and hit a few buttons on his keyboard, loud sounds announcing themselves with each press. </p>
<p>“Yeah?  You can try?”  Simon went on and Alec really hadn’t considered how hard this was going to backfire on him.  The noise was just supposed to annoy Simon, not him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander?”  Magnus’s voice rang out from his office and Alec quickly stood up. </p>
<p>“Be right there!”  He called back, giving an apologetic look to Simon who just coaxed a few more loud sounds out of his computer in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?”  Without thinking about it, Alec pulled the door mostly shut behind him. </p>
<p>“It’s a great prank and I hate to ruin it, but we absolutely cannot have that distracting everyone all day.” </p>
<p>Alec already knew what Magnus was talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’ll fix it. He already knows it was me-” Alec started but Magnus cut him off, talking over his started confession.</p>
<p>“Now I don’t know who did it but you seem to be the best at fixing computers so I think you should give it a shot.” </p>
<p>Magnus was pretending like he hadn’t walked in on Alec installing the prank on Simon’s computer and that really shouldn’t have made Alec want to kiss him that badly.</p>
<p>“I’ll give it my best shot, Mr. Bane.”  It was hard to keep a smile off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see we’re back to ‘Mr. Bane’. You know you can still call me Magnus, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m aware, Mr. Bane.” It was too hard to explain the feelings that came with calling the man by his first name.</p>
<p>“Well then, Mr. Lightwood,” Alec felt his body tense. There was something in Magnus’s tone that did very unprofessional things to him. “Make sure you fix poor Simon’s computer as soon as possible so the rest of us can get work done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had been trying to think of a reply when Magnus’s partially closed office door was flung open.</p>
<p>Ragnor.</p>
<p>And Alec instantly forgot what he was going to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you have an open door policy?” Ragnor asked but it was clear what he was actually implying.</p>
<p>“The door wasn’t shut.”  Magnus said simply and Alec had no idea how Magnus was able to keep his composure when Ragnor knew what he knew. When he had heard what he’d heard.</p>
<p>Alec couldn’t even look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Mr. Fell. I wasn’t thinking and I did that when I came in.” Alec said, his eyes fixated on the small pink, blue, and purple flag that was in the pen holder on Magnus’s desk, just giving himself something to look at. He wanted to use his usual technique but the idea of looking at Ragnor on accident in the process was too much, so he fixated on the bright flag.</p>
<p>He could feel Ragnor’s eyes on him and he needed to get out of this office.</p>
<p>Before, he’d never been bothered by Ragnor’s presence. Actually, Alec respected his no nonsense approach to things.</p>
<p>But now there was an update and all Alec wanted to do was get out of his line of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to say what we all know I know, but I am going to say that anytime you two are alone in here together, I want this door wide open.” Ragnor said after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>“Yes sir. I’m sorry Mr. Fell.” Alec was trying to maintain his dignity, especially considering that he and Magnus hadn’t even been doing anything inappropriate, but just the knowledge that Ragnor knew about his history with Magnus made him nervous.</p>
<p>“Wide. Open.” Ragnor repeated and Alec wanted to sink through the floor, through the ground, the earth’s crust, and just keep going till he hit the molten core.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Alec replied while Magnus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec knew Ragnor was talking to Magnus more than he was to him, but Magnus wasn’t responding, and Alec needed to fill the silence with something. <em>Anything.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, thank god, the sound of Simon’s computer rang out and Alec saw his escape route.</p>
<p>“I better go help him with that.” He said quickly and still avoiding his eyes, Alec moved past Ragnor to leave the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.” Was all Ragnor said as he sat in one of the chairs across from Magnus’s desk.</p>
<p>“Ragnor.” Magnus said back, his voice much more casual than his friend’s.</p>
<p>“You can’t be doing this.  Your door needs to stay open if it’s just you two. You realize that you’re a walking sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen, right?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, I was literally just asking if he knew how to fix a problem on Simon’s computer. Nothing was going on; nothing was going to happen. You worry too much my dear cabbage.” Magnus was casual as he spoke, but he knew Ragnor was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the conference had proved anything, it was that keeping his hands off of Alexander was a much more difficult task than he had originally thought.</p>
<p>“And you realize that there was a desk between us.”  He added and Ragnor snorted.</p>
<p>“Like that’d stop you.”  He commented dryly and Magnus huffed.</p>
<p>“I have self-control, Ragnor.”  Though they both knew what had happened last time he made that claim and Ragnor just held up his phone, his voicemail log pulled up already and he didn’t have to say a word for them to both know exactly what he was referring to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you still have that?”  Magnus tried to turn it around on Ragnor but instead of a response, Ragnor simply skipped to a random timestamp in the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“God, just like that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Magnus cringed a little at the sound of Alec blowing him. Under different circumstances, the voicemail might have been sort of hot to listen to. But it being on Ragnor’s phone took away any heat it could have given him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck, Alexander, I was almost there.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, sorry, I just needed a moment.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I get it.  You don’t have to keep playing it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to hear it in the first place.”  Ragnor mercifully hit the pause button on the voicemail.</p>
<p>“Then why do you still have it?”</p>
<p>“Because I have to keep reminding you not to be an idiot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went into the bathroom and tried to center himself.</p>
<p>Sink. Soap dispenser. Hand dryer. Stall door. Mirror.</p>
<p>Wait. No. Mirror was a bad one. He didn’t want to look at himself.</p>
<p>Cracked tile on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still trying to find his balance when the bathroom door opened.</p>
<p>This wasn’t a good image.  This was probably the last state he wanted anyone to see him in.</p>
<p>His face was pale, he was biting his lower lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, and he was clutching one of the sinks so tightly his knuckles were white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit dude, are you okay?”  Of course, it was Simon.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”  Alec managed despite his breathing being strained. He just needed to get a handle on this and having someone else in here wasn’t helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your favorite movie?”  The question seemed like it came out of nowhere and it threw him off. Why the fuck would Simon think right now was the time to get to know him better?</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Favorite movie. Like, what’s your go to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Cinderella Man I guess.”  Alec grabbed a paper towel to quickly dap at the blood on his lip.</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Alec finally glanced at him for a moment. </p>
<p>“Why’s it your favorite movie?” Simon didn’t give him an answer and Alec tried to think about why he liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like fighting movies. Not superhero stuff, actual fighting like boxing or something.  It has a good story.”  He felt irritation with Simon; he needed to be alone right now.</p>
<p>“Dude, the scene where he’s forced to set aside his pride and ask people he knows for money? Honestly makes me tear up every time.” Simon was leaning against the sink next to him now.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is your favorite color black?” </p>
<p>Alec stared at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You wear a lot of black. I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“I guess, yeah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’d you bring for lunch today?”</p>
<p>Alec honestly considered hitting Simon.  Just for a second. </p>
<p>Everything he was asking was so trivial and it wasn’t the time though Alec could feel his focus shifting to thinking about the things in Simon’s questions instead of the situation with his bosses.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You have to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Might as well answer just to get this over with.</p>
<p>Alec closed his eyes a moment, trying to remember what he’d brought to work with him.</p>
<p>“Leftovers.”  He finally said.</p>
<p>“What are they?”</p>
<p>“Pasta.”</p>
<p>“Just like, plain pasta?”</p>
<p>“No, sauce, chicken, and broccoli.”  He and Maia had made it the night before.  “Are you planning on stealing my lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The panic was fading, his focus more on Simon’s questions now.</p>
<p>“Are you good, man?”  Simon’s voice was calm, and Alec realized what he’d been doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the fact that he’d never really been nice to Simon and had even fucked with his computer, Simon had seen him clearly in a state of distress and had gone out of his way to make him think about other things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- why did you do that?” Alec dabbed at his lip again though the bleeding had mostly stopped.</p>
<p>“My sister gets panic attacks. Sometimes it helps to think of other things. Answer questions about things you like and think about something else.  Grounding stuff.  I know it doesn’t work for everyone, but I thought I’d give it a shot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“What’s going on man?”  Simon asked and Alec couldn’t find the words to explain without admitting what had happened between him and Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just everything.  Magnus is really hard to work with.”  He wasn’t sure why he had settled on saying that but there it was.</p>
<p>That was the first thing that seemed to give Simon pause.</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>There was another moment of silence between them before Simon spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it because he’s bisexual?  Is that why he freaks you out so much?” For the first time, Simon had taken on a harsher tone and holy shit, Simon actually thought he was homophobic. “Because I can’t think of any other reason why you’d have such a problem with him because he’s the nicest guy ever but if you have an issue with-“</p>
<p>“I’m gay, Simon. I’m gay and he’s very hot and I’m very gay, alright? That’s why I’m weird around him and why I get this fucking nervous around him, especially since-“ He cut himself off before he told Simon the one thing he absolutely couldn’t tell him.</p>
<p>“Especially since what?”</p>
<p>Think fast.  </p>
<p>“Especially since I know he’s into guys too.”  That was a good cover.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Simon said again, that reason seeming to be enough for him.  “So why the freak out now?” </p>
<p>God why did he have to keep pushing for more? </p>
<p>“Personal stuff.”  The fewer people who knew about him and Magnus, the better.  “I’ve got some other stuff going on in my life and I think just talking to him and Mr. Fell pushed me over.  Stupid, really.”  It wasn’t a lie and god Alec couldn’t believe he was having this conversation in the restroom at work.  </p>
<p>Especially with Simon of all people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon nodded though.  </p>
<p>“It’s not stupid.  Mr. Fell can be a little harder to talk to.”  He agreed and Alec has to stop himself from sighing in relief.  “He stresses me out too sometimes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both quiet for a moment.  </p>
<p>“Can you just give me a few minutes?”  Alec asked and Simon shifted awkwardly.  </p>
<p>“Well I kinda came in here to,” Simon gestured to one of the bathroom stalls and Alec felt like an idiot.  </p>
<p>“Oh.  Right.  Okay.”  He nodded and Simon disappeared into one of the stalls.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec turned in the sink and washed his face, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment before leaving the bathroom.  </p>
<p>He needed to fix Simon’s computer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for Alec to undo what he’d done on Simon’s computer.</p>
<p>Simon returned from the bathroom and stood over his shoulder, watching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” Raj asked as he set his bag down next to his desk, clearly questioning why Alec was sitting at Simon’s desk.</p>
<p>“He’s showing me how to run this program faster.  Thanks Alec.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he’d misjudged Simon.</p>
<p>The moment in the bathroom and now not ratting him out to Raj, Alec found himself liking the man more even if it was a bit reluctantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re all set.”  Alec said, getting up from Simon’s chair. </p>
<p>Raj was looking at both of them but then seemed to decide it wasn’t worth his time and sat down at his own desk, starting up his computer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec started over towards Magnus’s office again.  He should tell Magnus that the problem was fixed, right?  It wasn’t just another excuse to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, Ragnor.  What, do you think I’m going to bend him over my desk and fuck him?  In the middle of work?  While everyone is here?”</p>
<p>“That makes it sound like you’d do it if no one else was here.”  Ragnor’s voice was annoyed and Alec was frozen, standing just outside Magnus’s office door, out of sight from either of his bosses but still able to hear everything.</p>
<p>“No matter what I say you’re going to find some way to twist it, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Magnus you can’t sleep with employees.  I don’t care how hot you think he is.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to sleep with him again.  One time thing.”  There was a pause.  “Three time thing.” </p>
<p>“You-“</p>
<p>“I can’t do it again, I get it.  No matter how hot he is or how much I want to, I can’t.  I get it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec rarely had the sound on when it came to his phone, so it surprised him as well as the other two men when the text message ding alerted him.</p>
<p>Fuck.  They knew someone was there so Alec awkwardly knocked on the half open door. </p>
<p>He could play this off like he’d just walked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in.” </p>
<p>“Hi, sorry to interrupt.  Just wanted to let you know that Simon’s computer is fixed so it’s all good.”  He couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Lightwood.”  Magnus said and his tone didn’t give away whether he knew if Alec had heard the conversation or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you guys get back to it.”  He quickly backed out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm really sorry for the slow updates<br/>ya boy works full time now and also overnight (7pm-5:30am babyyyyy)<br/>but i'm doing my best to keep stuff updated and keep posting stuff when i'm not working or sleeping</p>
<p>anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed!<br/>alec's life is a horny mess and ragnor is going to murder both of them</p>
<p>also i refuse to ever give up a reluctant alec&amp;simon friendship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i am So Sorry for taking so long to update.  <br/>my job has wild, demanding hours and i've just been too exhausted to write<br/>but at long last, an update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I know this isn’t what you want to hear twenty minutes before you’re off, but is there anyone willing to stay late tonight?”  Magnus knew it was a longshot but if he could get even one of the to stay late, it would save him hours of work.  “You’d be making overtime.”  He enticed.</p>
<p>Alec’s hand shot into the air and Magnus tried to ignore the burst of affection he felt at the gesture, even as Alec immediately lowered his hand, realizing what he’d done. </p>
<p>He’d already pegged Alec as the type to sit in the front row and answer questions first. </p>
<p>This wasn’t a class, but it was clear that the motion was ingrained in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I can count you in, Alexander?”  He was trying not to smile.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”  Alec looked a little flushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll stay too.”  Simon copied Alec’s earlier motion by raising his hand in the air.</p>
<p>“Excellent.”  Having two people stay was going to make this so much easier.  Plus, it was probably a good idea that someone else was there with him and Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I have plans to-“  Magnus waved Raj off as he started to explain why he couldn’t stay. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to explain.”  The man was under no obligation to stay.  He didn’t need an excuse to say no to working late.  “Honestly, I’m surprised these two are willing to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really, he was surprised he had gotten two employees to agree to staying late.  He’d been planning on poaching some of the people on Ragnor’s team but since both Simon and Alec had agreed to stay, he didn’t need to.</p>
<p>God knows he didn’t need another reason for Ragnor to be mad at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of Ragnor being mad of him, thank god Simon had offered to stay late as well. </p>
<p>It saved him from Ragnor lecturing him about being alone with Alec.  Again. </p>
<p>And hearing that voicemail.  Again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.  Alec’s pretty cute, right?”  Magnus looked up from his computer, surprised by Simon’s words. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Alexander.  He’s pretty attractive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had no idea what Simon was doing. </p>
<p>He couldn’t tell if Simon was expressing attraction towards Alec or if he was trying to convince him that Alec was attractive. </p>
<p>He almost wanted to inform Simon that he was fully aware of how hot Alec was and he’d seen much more of his body than Simon had.  He knew Alec was walking temptation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to ask him out, you’d have to fill out a form with HR.”  He said instead though there was a bit of tension in his voice.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no.  I just wanted to, you know, acknowledge it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the fuck was happening? </p>
<p>“Did you come into my office just to tell me that you think Alexander is hot?” </p>
<p>“Ha!  I never said hot.  That one was all you.” </p>
<p>“Are you trying to hit on me for Alec just because I’m bi and he’s gay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had happened before.  People trying to set him up with someone they knew wasn’t straight just because neither of them were straight.</p>
<p>“How do you know he’s gay?”  Simon asked and Magnus had to think on his feet. </p>
<p>“He told me.  Saw my flag,”  Magnus gestured to the one in his pen holder, “And told me.”</p>
<p>“Well he thinks-“</p>
<p>“Simon, I see what you’re trying to do but I have no interest in getting involved with a coworker.  Especially one that works under me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon lingered a moment and Magnus gestured to his own computer.</p>
<p>“You know you’re getting paid to work on this, right?”  He didn’t want to come off as rude, but he also didn’t want to expose too much to Simon, so he needed him out of his office.</p>
<p>He couldn’t risk accidentally saying something that could even imply he was attracted to Alec.  No one other than the people who already knew could know about this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sorry.  I’ll get back on it.”  But Simon shot him a wink anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had Alec said something to Simon?</p>
<p>It didn’t seem likely, but you never knew. </p>
<p>Still though.  He’d gotten the vibe that Alec was pretty private about his sexuality and he and Simon didn’t exactly seem like close friends. </p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude so I think you have a shot with Magnus.”  The words were said quickly before Alec could put his headphones back on. </p>
<p>“What?”  That had been completely unprompted, and Alec wanted nothing more than to have heard Simon wrong.</p>
<p>“Yeah I just casually mentioned how attractive you are, and I think he’s into you.”</p>
<p>“You fucking <em>what now</em>?” He stared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon nodded eagerly. </p>
<p>“His responses were pretty professional, like <em>too</em> professional.  Like he was trying way too hard.  Besides, it wasn’t what he said, it was <em>how</em> he said it.  And the look on his face when I first said it.  He was definitely trying too hard to keep a neutral expression.”</p>
<p>Alec was stuck just staring at Simon with horror and Simon seemed to take that as encouragement to keep talking.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I didn’t say anything about how hot you think he is!  If anything, he most likely thinks that I’m the one into you because he told me that if I wanted to ask you out I’d have to talk to HR but-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Simon.”  Alec finally stopped him.  “<em>Why the fuck</em> would you do that?” </p>
<p>In the moment, telling Simon about how he felt about Magnus had helped.</p>
<p>Now he wished he’d kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>The last thing he needed was for a co-worker, especially someone eager like Simon, to try to help him with his love life.  It was hard enough to avoid his feelings for Magnus without someone trying to push them together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”  Simon looked surprised at Alec’s clearly negative reaction. </p>
<p>“I don’t want him to think about me like that.  He’s my boss.”  Alec had dropped his voice to a loud whisper.  He didn’t want any of this carrying over to Magnus’s open office door.  Though that ship was probably sailed given that Simon hadn’t bothered to drop his voice at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if he thinks you’re hot too-“</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Simon, I’m not actually trying to hook up with him.  He’s my boss.  Have you ever read a single HR policy?” </p>
<p>Simon paused, seeming to realize exactly what Alec was getting at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.  <em>Oh</em>.” </p>
<p>“Listen, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but never do that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had gotten so zoned out with his work, he jumped when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.  He quickly whipped his head around, pushing his headphone down around his neck and got ready to get irritated at Simon.</p>
<p>“Jesus Si-“</p>
<p>Except it was Magnus standing there. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  Magnus apologized quickly.  “I just didn’t think you’d hear me with your headphones.”  He gestured to the headphones around Alec’s neck which were still blasting music loud enough for them both to be able to hear it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sorry.”  Alec apologized, reaching to turn off the music, his mood immediately changing realizing it wasn’t Simon.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe <em>you</em> listen to riddim.”  Magnus shook his head as the music abruptly stopped.</p>
<p>“Only when I code.”  He said defensively, flushing a little.  He knew he absolutely didn’t look like someone who would enjoy that genre of music and honestly, he wasn’t really.  There was just something about it that helped him get completely in the zone when he was writing code but if he wasn’t writing code, he had zero interest in it. </p>
<p>“I mean that technically makes sense but it’s still surprising.”  Magnus moved to the side to sit down at Raj’s empty desk.  “It just doesn’t match you.” </p>
<p>“I only like it when I’m writing code.  I feel like I barely even notice it.  If you asked me the name of the song I was just listening to I don’t think I could even tell you.  Something about it just helps me lock into my work.”  He admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was,”  Magnus paused and pushed the chair further away from Raj’s desk and closer to Alec’s so he could glance at Alec’s open Spotify.  “Something called Villain?” </p>
<p>That sounded about right.  He had at least known it was something by Spock. </p>
<p>“I think so.  I just know I can’t focus if I’m listening to stuff with lyrics.”  He paused.  “What do you listen to?”  He realized he’d never really asked, especially since they’d been listening to Alec’s music during their road trip.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll have to take another road trip for you to find out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was off. </p>
<p>It was quiet.  And the desk across from Alec was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Simon?”  Alec pushed back from his desk a bit to look around for the man in question but looked back to Magnus as he heard him laugh a little. </p>
<p>“Alexander, it’s past 6:30.  Did you really not notice him leave twenty minutes ago?”  Magnus sounded amused. </p>
<p>Apparently, he’d been too focused on his work to even notice Simon getting up to leave.  Usually Simon went out of his way to say goodbye, but Alec must not have heard him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.  So, it’s just us now?”  And wow he really wasn’t sure why he had pointed that out.  Simon was supposed to be their buffer. </p>
<p>“Well with the rate you’re working, it seems like we still have another person with us.” </p>
<p>Alec wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.  It was a compliment, but he couldn’t tell if Magnus was trying to pretend like there was a third party there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, the reason I distracted you in the first place was because I’m ordering food and I wanted to see if you wanted anything.  Of course, you’re welcome to go home at any time, no obligation to stay.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind staying.”  He assured Magnus.  “I’m not hungry, thanks though.”  He added though it was a lie.  It was just his instinctual response to decline.  He didn’t want Magnus to have to buy him food regardless of how hungry he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, of course since this was just the way his luck was going lately, his stomach growled loudly almost before he was done with his sentence. </p>
<p>Magnus raised his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You sure about that?”  Magnus teased with a smile. </p>
<p>“I could eat.”  Alec reluctantly admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus wound up ordering pizza for the two of them, refusing any of Alec’s attempts to try to pay him back. </p>
<p>He did his best to sink himself back into his project but now all he could think about was Magnus and he knew his work rate had declined.  At least he’d gotten enough done earlier to excuse it so he could allow himself a bit of time to think about how he was alone with Magnus and what had happened last time they were completely alone together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time when Magnus’s hand brushed against his shoulder, Alec was ready for it. </p>
<p>He’d seen the man leave his office presumably to go downstairs and retrieve the pizza, so he’d paused his music and was barely pretending to work while he waited for Magnus to come back. </p>
<p>He shouldn’t feel like this.  They were at work.  This wasn’t some hotel room out of the city, they were in the office.  This was the least appropriate place for anything to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza.”  Magnus announced as he lifted his hand from Alec’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”  Alec pulled off his headphones and set them on the desk.  “Break room?”  He asked as Magnus started walking in that direction. </p>
<p>“I’m going to eat in my office since I need to get this done but you’re welcome to eat wherever you-“</p>
<p>“I could join you.”  Alec blurted out the sentence and felt a light flush as Magnus paused a moment as if he was thinking it over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He prepared himself for rejection.  It was absolutely ridiculous to offer to keep Magnus company when Magnus had literally just expressed his need to get this project done. </p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.”  Magnus’s answer surprised him, and Alec got to his feet a little more quickly than he would have been willing to admit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had work to get done, but it was too tempting to have Alexander’s company.  He could just stay even later.  It was worth it. </p>
<p>Plus given how much Alec usually tried to avoid him, Magnus wanted to take advantage of spending time with him, even if it might not be the best idea.</p>
<p>Especially considering the odd interaction with Simon earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.”  Magnus started once he had finished his first slice.  “Simon.”  And he could tell that he didn’t have to say anything else for Alec to know exactly what he was talking about. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know he was going to do that.”  Alec set down his slice of pizza and grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands.  “He just did that on his own.” </p>
<p>“Alexander, I really didn’t think you put him up to it.  I think you know how I feel about you.”  Magnus pointed out.  It would have been incredibly out of character for Alec to send Simon to go find out something he already knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea, yeah.”  Alec agreed before glancing over his shoulder, seeming to just now realize that he’d shut the door behind him when he had come in.  His glance drew Magnus’s attention to it as well, he hadn’t really noticed until then. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Ragnor isn’t here.”  Magnus said then paused, not really sure exactly what he meant by that.  He’d been confirming that there was no one to come yell at them for the door being shut, but also as he said it, he realized that it also meant there was no Ragnor there to catch them if they starting getting a little unprofessional.</p>
<p>Of course, if anyone was to catch them, it would actually be for the best it was someone who had already caught them but that was neither here nor there.  Nothing was going to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Ba-“ </p>
<p>“Nope.  We’re still at the office but it’s not work hours anymore, so I’m not accepting ‘Mr. Bane’.”  Magnus cut him off. </p>
<p>He refused to give up on getting Alec to call him by his first name.  He had managed it for their work trip but as soon as they were back, Alec had reverted back to the formal name. </p>
<p>It felt like using his last name was something that almost sort of forced a bit of remaining awkwardness between them whenever Alec used it.  It constantly reminded Magnus that Alec was trying almost too hard to be professional and he knew exactly why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec gave him a look and Magnus could tell he was stopping himself from rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Alright, fine.  Magnus.”  Alec gave in before taking another bite of his pizza. </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to start a new form of casual Fridays where you aren’t allowed to use professional names.”  Magnus declared and Alec let out a laugh. </p>
<p>“I’ll find a way around it.”  He joked back and Magnus smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll find a way around that.”  Magnus countered. </p>
<p>In his mind he was trying to consider this friendly banter, but he knew what they both knew.  It was flirting.</p>
<p>And flirting was not something he was supposed to be doing with Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?  Good luck with that, Magnus.”  Alec used his first name again and Magnus knew he was absolutely flirting back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that was another reason Alec tended to avoid using his first name.  It seemed to put him in a more relaxed place and make it easier to flirt with him when he wasn’t addressing him as his boss. </p>
<p>So maybe he should keep letting Alec call him Mr. Bane, but he liked this more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Mr. Lightwood.”  Magnus shot back.  If Alec thought that he hadn’t noticed the way he reacted when Magnus called him that, then Alec was very far from correct. </p>
<p>This was just confirmed as Alec quickly turned his attention to another slice of pizza and Magnus decided it was in their best interest to let the flirting stop.  Especially considering their current situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any more pranks planned?”  Magnus changed the topic and Alec shook his head. </p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>“You sure?  Nothing planned against me?</p>
<p>“You’ve done nothing but good things to me so you’re safe.” </p>
<p>That one <em>had</em> to have a second meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They really had to stop flirting so, Magnus switched the conversation to the project they were working on.  That made it much easier to take a break from the flirting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should throw this out so we can get back to work.”  Magnus said finally, motioning to the pizza box on his desk. </p>
<p>Alec wanted to protest, he didn’t want to lose Magnus’s company, but Magnus was right. </p>
<p>“Okay, good idea.”  Alec said and Magnus was already getting to his feet, the empty pizza box in his hand while gesturing out for Alec’s paper plate.</p>
<p>“Be right back.”  Magnus said and Alec wasn’t sure what exactly that meant. </p>
<p>What he was supposed to do?</p>
<p>Did that mean was he supposed to go back to his desk and get back to work?  Or was he supposed to wait in Magnus’s office till the man came back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That whole thing had felt like a date, despite it being in the office.  Magnus had bought him dinner and was definitely flirting with him but that wasn’t supposed to be something they should be doing.   </p>
<p>So should he leave?  Or did he wait? </p>
<p>Was it rude to leave and have Magnus come back to Alec just sitting at his own desk with his headphones on?  Or was it worse to still be in Magnus’s office when Magnus had expected him to be gone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent exactly 34 hours waiting in Magnus’s office. </p>
<p>It was probably closer to two minutes but with the way he was overanalyzing everything, it felt much longer. </p>
<p>He’d leave.  He’d just leave and get back to his own desk.  This shouldn’t be a big deal.  If Magnus wanted him back in his office and Alec had gone to his desk, Magnus could just call him back in.  Magnus was his boss after all.  He could tell him what to do. </p>
<p>Alec closed his eyes.  Magnus really, really could tell him what to do if he wanted and Alec needed to stop thinking like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah.  He was going to leave.  It was probably the better idea. </p>
<p>So, Alec stood up, taking his time to push in the chair he had been sitting in before turning towards the door.  He hadn’t reached the door yet when it opened, and Magnus was right there. </p>
<p>The two of them nearly collided but Alec backed up just in time. </p>
<p>“Sorry!”  Both of the men apologized.</p>
<p>“Were you headed back to your desk?”  Magnus asked even they both knew it was a pointless question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was just gonna-“  Alec took a step forward like he was going to head back to his desk but didn’t finish his sentence.  All he’d accomplished was bringing himself closer to Magnus. </p>
<p>“Of course.  I was going to,”  Magnus gestured to his desk and also took a step forward. </p>
<p>“Lots of work to do.”  Alec took a half step forward and it put them at a distance that was far from professional.  He would love to lie to himself and say that that had been an accident, that he was just trying to exit Magnus’s office but who was he kidding? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus sounded like he was trying to be stern, but Alec didn’t buy it for a second.  Magnus wanted this just as much as he did.  Well, maybe not as much but Alec could tell he wanted to. </p>
<p>“It’s just us here.”  Alec pointed out and he really, really shouldn’t be doing this, but he’d been thinking about their hookups in Boston constantly and he had another chance now. </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  There was less resolve in Magnus’s voice this time and now he moved a bit closer to Alec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s heart was racing. </p>
<p>They had already agreed that they shouldn’t do this again, but they had in Boston.  Twice. </p>
<p>Fuck it. </p>
<p>Alec started to lean in but Magnus put a hand on his chest, halting his progress towards Magnus’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck he’d misread the situation again.  This was just like their first night in Boston when he’d tried to kiss Magnus and Magnus had pulled away.  He was really fucking up with these signals. </p>
<p>“Sorry.  I thought-“  Alec started but Magnus kept his hand on his chest and pushed him further into his office. </p>
<p>“Security cameras.”  He explained simply and Alec kept backing up towards Magnus’s desk. </p>
<p>“You don’t have one in your office?”  Alec hadn’t considered the security cameras around the office and that would have been a stupid, stupid way to get caught. </p>
<p>“I do.”  Magnus gestured to an area on the ceiling.  “But it’s been broken for two months and the budget is focused on other things right now.  Plus, Luke trusts me so, it’s not a big priority of his.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s still broken?”  Alec asked, now staring at the object in question and Magnus nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Luke would have told me if they’d fixed it.  It’s not his intention to secretly spy on us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made sense.  They’d all been told about the cameras on their first day.</p>
<p>They worked in a building with a lot of expensive equipment and if anyone was to ever break in, they’d be caught on the main cameras before going into Magnus’s office so fixing his clearly wasn’t a high priority.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Alec said slowly.  “No one can see us in here?” </p>
<p>Magnus pulled away from Alec for a moment and shut his blinds.  Just in case.</p>
<p>“There’s not even anyone else here.”  Magnus pointed out before approaching Alec again.</p>
<p>“And you won’t tell my boss if I break a few rules?”  Alec wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from.  Maybe it was the fact he’d slept with Magnus on more than one occasion now or maybe it was because it felt like they had just gone a date. </p>
<p>“He won’t hear a word about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could feel the desk pressed against him, heart pounding. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he was about to hook up with his boss in his boss’s office. </p>
<p>Jesus Christ.  His life really had become a porno. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Magnus’s hands were on him and Alec reached out for him, resting one hand on Magnus’s back and the other he wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck while Magnus’s hands found Alec’s hips. </p>
<p>Their lips met and honestly at this exact moment, Alec wouldn’t have even minded getting fired.  Not when Magnus’s soft lips were pressed against his, not when Magnus’s tongue was in his mouth, and especially not when Magnus bit his lower lip, pulling back to drag it between his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.  They’d only slept together a few times and Magnus was already learning what got Alec going. </p>
<p>“Magnus.”  He whispered and Magnus gave him a grin that made Alec want Magnus to take him right now, right here on this desk. </p>
<p>“You’re irresistible, Alexander.”  Magnus murmured and before Alec could tell Magnus that he was the irresistible one, Magnus’s lips were back on his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’s lips against his, he was teasing with his teeth and tongue, and Alec completely forgot where they were.  What planet they were on.  Which galaxy they were in. </p>
<p>Until he felt Magnus’s hands at his waist, untucking the dress shirt Alec was wearing.  Then Magnus’s fingers were on his belt and Alec gripped him tighter.  But then Magnus’s hands moved higher, taking his time to unbutton Alec’s shirt. </p>
<p>How he could do all of this while still kissing him like <em>that</em> he had no idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a moment before Alec’s shirt was undone and Alec set to work on Magnus’s while Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec’s bare chest and finding their way back to his belt buckle. </p>
<p>Alec’s fingers stuttered a little in the process of unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt, moaning softly into the kiss at the feeling. </p>
<p>Then Magnus was unbuttoning and unzipping Alec’s pants and Alec moaned a little louder, his fingers stuttering again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he had expected next was for either Magnus to take his shirt off or take his pants off.  Instead Magnus’s hands were on the back of his thighs and he lifted him so that he was sitting on Magnus’s desk now. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>He was no stranger to how much muscle Magnus had but Magnus actually being able to pick him up was turning him on a ridiculous amount and he knew Magnus could tell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Alec was questioning the angle now, of having to lean down to kiss Magnus, but Magnus had other plans.  He kissed Alec’s neck, biting but not hard enough to leave a mark.  Then he made his way down Alec’s chest, pausing to flick his tongue over one of his nipples and Alec gripped the desk tightly.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”  He groaned and Magnus traced his tongue over the tattoo on Alec’s hip before leaning up again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angle wasn’t quite as awkward would have he would have expected, and he wrapped his legs around Magnus as their lips met again.  He ran his hands through Magnus’s hair, fingers working their way through the product in it. </p>
<p>He could have lost himself in this till the end of time but there was a certain other part of his body he really wanted Magnus’s attention. </p>
<p>Magnus seemed to read his mind and he trailed a hand down Alec’s chest again, dragging his nails down just enough to leave light red marks before he palmed Alec’s dick through his work pants, making him moan again and lean back on the desk. </p>
<p>There was something so ridiculously hot about the idea of Magnus fucking him on his desk, in his office.  It just made it hotter that this wasn’t something they should be doing.  And it was making him ridiculously hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’s fingers had just hooked inside the waistband of Alec’s pants when the two of them heard a door slam. </p>
<p>Alec sat up and turned to look at Magnus.</p>
<p>“I thought we were the only ones here.”  He whispered and Magnus gave him a look that matched the panic he felt. </p>
<p>“So did I.”  Magnus straightened up and Alec got off the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus?  You still around?”  Alec didn’t recognize the voice, but it was clear Magnus did by the ‘oh fuck’ expression on his face. </p>
<p>“Button your shirt and sit in my chair.”  Magnus told him before responding to the voice. </p>
<p>“In my office.”  He called back, buttoning his shirt as quickly as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about my pants?”  Alec wasn’t sure what to do first, but he also worked on buttoning up his shirt. </p>
<p>“No time.  Luke is about ten seconds from coming in here so just button your shirt and sit at my desk.”  Magnus’s words were rushed as he finished tucking his shirt back in and was now trying to fix any damage to his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec almost froze at that. </p>
<p>Luke. </p>
<p>That was the boss.  The big boss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly resumed getting his shirt buttoned and Magnus quickly ushered him over to his desk, shaking the mouse to pull his computer out of sleep mode.  There were several lines of code across the screen.</p>
<p>“Why am I at your desk?” </p>
<p>“Because there’s no hiding that.”  Magnus gestured at his crotch and Alec looked down and realized that Magnus was right.  Alec was still rock hard and that might have been a little hard to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two polite knocks at the door before it was pulled open and god Alec hoped this didn’t look suspicious.  He was sitting at Magnus’s desk with his belt and pants undone, and an erection he was begging to go down. </p>
<p>But all of that would be out of Luke’s sight as long as he didn’t have to get up from the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus was leaning over his shoulder, looking a little less composed than usual and Alec knew this was different from Ragnor catching them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, I’m surprised you’re still here.”  The man greeted before his eyes fell on Alec.  “And who’s this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had seen pictures of Luke before, but he gave off an energy that was incredibly friendly but somewhat intimidating   </p>
<p>“I’m, uh, Alec.”  Alec said, trying his best to appear normal. </p>
<p>“Alexander Lightwood.  Our most promising new hire.”  Magnus added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s nice to meet you, Alec.  I’m Luke.”  He extended his hand to shake Alec’s who did just that.  Thank god Luke hadn’t expected him to stand up. </p>
<p>Luke then turned his attention to Magnus.  “Is he so promising you’ve already given him your job?”  Luke asked but it was clear it was good natured teasing and Magnus laughed while Alec forced a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on Luke, you know I’d never do anything that would put me in a position to let Ragnor boss me around.  He already does but at least right now I can tell him to shut up.”  Magnus’s tone was surprisingly calm, and Alec had no idea how he did it. </p>
<p>It was taking everything he had to stave off a panic attack right now. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes for just a moment, remembering the new technique his sister had found for him.</p>
<p>Counting back from 100 by 7s.</p>
<ol>
<li>93. 86.  79.  72.</li>
</ol>
<p>At least that was helping his erection go down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke laughed and then Magnus went on with the ‘real’ reason.</p>
<p>“He offered to stay late.  Simon did too but he already left.  I can’t find this bug in my code and I thought a fresh pair of eyes might be able to figure it out.” </p>
<p>God that was a good cover story.  Magnus was good at this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke nodded. </p>
<p>“Good man.”</p>
<p>Then he looked at Magnus again.</p>
<p>“I was actually coming in here to tell you that the deadline has been pushed back a few days so you two are more than welcome to go home.  No worries about finishing it tonight.”  He informed them and they both nodded. </p>
<p>“So, you’re telling me I could have gone home on time?”  Magnus asked, teasing and Luke laughed again.</p>
<p>“Hey, look at it this way.  Less work for you to do tomorrow.”  He offered, looking at the bright side and Magnus nodded.  “Thank you both very much for staying but you’re free to go.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re just going to find the bug and then head out.”  Magnus said and Luke nodded. </p>
<p>“Your call.  You two are the only ones left in the building aside from security downstairs since I’m taking off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good.”  Magnus nodded and Alec nodded mutely. </p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you, Alec.”  Luke looked at Alec and Alec nodded again, the words pulling him out of his mental math.</p>
<p>“You too, sir.” </p>
<p>“Have a good night, boys.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke left the office door open behind him but that was the least of their worries. </p>
<p>As soon as they heard the main door shut, Magnus let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into the chair on the other side of his desk. </p>
<p>“That was really fucking close.”  Magnus commented and Alec nodded mutely.  “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, I was just- don’t worry about it.”  Magnus looked like he wanted to pry but then decided against it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.  That-“</p>
<p>“That can’t happen again, I know I know.”  Alec cut him off.  He didn’t need to hear the words again.</p>
<p>“Not what I was going to say.”  Magnus surprised him and Alec raised his eyebrows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to say, that can’t happen again <em>in the office</em>.”  He said and Alec stared at him. </p>
<p>“What?”  He was pretty sure he knew where Magnus was going with this, but it sounded too good to be true.</p>
<p>“Look.”  Magnus leaned over the desk a bit.  “I think at this point, we both know that we have a bit of a problem keeping our hands to ourselves.”  He said and Alec nodded.</p>
<p>They had very much proved that everyday of the conference. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the one who said we couldn’t do this again.”  Alec pointed out though he was feeling hot again just thinking about what Magnus was about to say.</p>
<p>“And maybe if we’re careful, <em>really</em> careful, we could make sure that we don’t lose control at work again.”  Magnus seemed to be choosing his words carefully.</p>
<p>Alec took a deep breath.  “You’re saying that we can hook up outside the office as long as no one sees us so that way it doesn’t just, burst out at work like this?”  He had to put it bluntly.  He needed to confirm what Magnus was saying. </p>
<p>“That’s what I’m suggesting.  I know there’s the problem with me having a position of power over you, so if you don’t want to, just say no.  I promise it wouldn’t change the way I treat you professionally.  It wouldn’t affect your job at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had to know that Alec wanted this.  Alec had initiated what had just happened.  Alec had been all over him at the conference.  He knew Magnus was just covering all his bases before they agreed to do something very against the rules.</p>
<p>So, Alec leaned in a little too. </p>
<p>“I want you in a position of power over me.”  The sexual implication was more than clear, and Alec blamed the way just the idea of this was making him regain any of the erection that had gone down when Luke had come in. </p>
<p>“Outside the office?”  Magnus leaned in even closer. </p>
<p>“Outside the office.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment where Alec was sure they were about to start making out again but then he remembered what they had literally just said so he pulled back. </p>
<p>“So.  Rules.  Nothing can happen in the office.  We have to be careful with how we interact at work.  This won’t give me any favoritism or result in you treating me worse to try and cover this up.”  Alec sat up straight as he spoke, and Magnus was looking at him fondly. </p>
<p>“Should we shake on it?”  Magnus teased but Alec still reached across the table for Magnus to shake his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was official.  Magnus was out of his mind.  But when there was someone who looked like Alexander, being out of his mind was completely fair. </p>
<p>It seemed rational to agree they wouldn’t mess around in the office again.  They had just gotten so close to being caught.  If Luke had shown up a few minutes later, neither of them would have had enough time to get fully dressed.  This shouldn’t happen again but especially in the office.  But at one of their apartments?  That was doable. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t say a word to Ragnor, and he’d throw his phone across the room before any encounters to avoid another voicemail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he was being an idiot.  He knew he was risking his job.  But they <em>could</em> get away with this. </p>
<p>They simply couldn’t risk getting caught in the office and it was more than obvious that they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.</p>
<p>Plus, Alec seemed just as much into the idea as he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was a little rule breaking? </p>
<p>Only Clary and Alec’s roommate would know what was going on.  Possibly Alec’s sister. </p>
<p>That was a small enough group where the secret wouldn’t get out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, the way Alec had sat up and set rules and even went as far as to shake his hand was so endearing that Magnus felt like this really was risking his job for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.  We’re given the all clear to go home.”  Magnus stood up, walked around to the side of his desk, and held his hand out to Alexander who was in the process of saving the work that had been done. </p>
<p>Alec glanced at his hand, then down at his lap. </p>
<p>Magnus followed his gaze and understood exactly why Alec didn’t want to get up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no one else here but us.  And we can take care of that at,”  Magnus paused.  “My place?  Your place?”  He wasn’t sure if Alec wanted him over to his place even though Magnus had already met Maia at the bar. </p>
<p>“Up to you.”  Alec said, finally taking Magnus’s hand and standing up. </p>
<p>Magnus couldn’t help it.  His eyes were drawn down to the bulge in Alec’s pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maia is closing tonight so my place is empty for the next few hours.”</p>
<p>“Did you drive here today?”  Magnus asked and Alec flushed a little. </p>
<p>“I don’t have a car.  Why?”  It was clear Alec was reading the tone of his question incorrectly. </p>
<p>“I just meant it would look a little suspicious if one of us left one of our cars here overnight.  We’ll take my car.”  Magnus almost leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but stopped himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anyone asks, I’m giving you a ride home because you missed your train.”</p>
<p>Alec relaxed considerably and nodded.  “Good plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they got into Magnus’s car, Alec started giving Magnus directions even though they’d plugged his address into the GPS. </p>
<p>“Your roommate isn’t home?”  Magnus just wanted to double check.  He had a strong feeling that Alec would never leave his room again if someone walked in on them. </p>
<p>“Nope.  She’s working.”  There was a pause and then Alec asked “Sorry if this is a weird question but, I know the salary someone in your position makes.  Why do you live with a roommate when you could just live alone?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had gotten that question before.</p>
<p>“I’ve known Clary my entire life.  Well, her entire life.  She’s like a little sister to me and she’s trying to put herself through art school.  So, I got a two bedroom place and don’t charge her rent so she can focus all her money on school.”  He explained.  “Also, I like her company.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really kind of you.”  Alec said after a pause then quickly pointed.  “Left up here.” </p>
<p>“Alexander, the GPS lets me know just that.”  Magnus pointed out, gesturing to his phone on the dash and Alec flushed slightly. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s an easy building to miss so I just want to make sure.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another moment of silence before Alec asked. </p>
<p>“Are you sure Luke didn’t suspect anything?”  It had clearly been on his mind for a while. </p>
<p>To be completely honest, Magnus wasn’t 100% sure but he didn’t want Alec to panic. </p>
<p>“Alexander if he had, he would have called us out on the spot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemed to make Alec relax. </p>
<p>“Right there.”  Alec pointed to his building and directed Magnus on where to park. </p>
<p>Magnus pulled into the spot, but he didn’t turn off the engine. </p>
<p>“Are you still in the mood or would you like me to just drop you off?  No wrong answers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Alec surprised him by grabbing one of his hands and directing it down to his crotch where he could feel that while it had gone down a bit, he was still hard. </p>
<p>“I think I’m still in the mood.  Are you?” </p>
<p>“Show me to your apartment.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>put ur nsfw hats on for the next chapter </p>
<p>again, i'm so sorry i've been taking so long to update<br/>working four days a week 7pm-5:30am at amazon and it's exhausting and all i ever wanna do is sleep <br/>i'll try to be better though.  <br/>i at least already know the first few scene of the next chapter jhgfghjk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay.  fair warning when i said to put on ur nsfw hats<br/>bc this chapter is pretty much pure smut <br/>(also if you're not into the idea of magnus being able to pick alec up<br/>and alec being really into it, this chapter contains a lot of that so.  again.  fair warning.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got started, well, technically restarted since they’d started at the office- before they even got to Alec’s apartment. </p>
<p>They stepped into the elevator and Magnus looked at him. </p>
<p>“What floor?” </p>
<p>“Third.”  Alec was beyond thankful that there was no one else in the parking garage or the elevator.  Especially when Magnus hit the button and then grabbed him before the doors were even completely shut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus pushed him against the wall of the elevator and immediately started where they’d left off, his lips meeting Alec’s and his hand even going down to grope Alec’s crotch, drawing a moan out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This really is your thing, isn’t it?”  Alec managed as Magnus broke the kiss to press kisses to Alec’s jaw.  “Can’t get enough of pushing me against walls?” </p>
<p>“Would you like it better if I was holding you up against the wall?”  Magnus asked against his neck and Alec’s breath hitched, remembering how Magnus had picked him up earlier. </p>
<p>Fuck that had been so fucking hot.</p>
<p>“Magnus.”  Alec moaned. </p>
<p>“You really liked it when I picked you up earlier, didn’t you?”  Magnus’s hand was on his crotch again and there was no doubt that he had really, really liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Magnus had picked up on how much Alec had enjoyed that.</p>
<p>He was six foot three with plenty of muscle and never imagined that another man would be able to actually pick him up with such ease.</p>
<p>But now that it was an option, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a ding and the elevator doors parted. </p>
<p>Magnus quickly stepped back from Alec who instantly put his hands in front of his crotch but there was no one there. </p>
<p>“Thank god.”  Alec breathed. </p>
<p>This would have been a tough one to explain to his neighbors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your apartment?”  Magnus questioned and Alec started walking though he still kept one hand over his crotch just in case. </p>
<p>“Right here.”  Alec had to remove his hand to fumble for his keys, praying no one came out of their apartment or that Maia had gotten home early. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost dropped them in his haste but unlocked his apartment door to let Magnus inside. </p>
<p>The lights were off until Alec flipped them on, so Maia clearly wasn’t home, and Magnus wasted no time, already working on the buttons of Alec’s shirt again and Alec could barely think clearly enough to start on his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took them a few moments to strip each other almost completely, leaving Alec in just a dark green pair of boxer briefs and Magnus in blue briefs.  And a pool of clothing right by the door. </p>
<p>“Want you.”  Alec mumbled in between kisses, Magnus’s fingers teasing him through the fabric of his boxer briefs. </p>
<p>“I know.”  Magnus replied and Alec didn’t think he could be any harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until Magnus picked him up again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s back thudded against the wall but he couldn’t care less.  Instead he just wrapped his legs around Magnus and reveled in every single moment of contact with his cock, no matter how light or which part of Magnus’s body he was pressed against. </p>
<p>“Are you going to fuck me like this?”  He asked and Magnus leaned in to kiss him again. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to?” </p>
<p>“I- fuck!”  Alec suddenly swore and Magnus set him down.  Alec leaned against the wall and panted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?</p>
<p>“I don’t- are you clean?” </p>
<p>He’d given back the stash of condoms from the conference to Maia and Izzy and had no idea where to look for them.  Or the patience to try and find them.</p>
<p>“Are you asking if I have any STDs?”  Magnus asked, putting the question bluntly. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”  There was no reason to lie about his intentions of the question. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m clean.  I can bring my documentation next time.”  Magnus was teasing but Alec could hear the hint of seriousness in his voice. </p>
<p>“So, you’ve been tested?  Recently?”  Alec felt like he was killing the mood, but he needed to ask before his next suggestion. </p>
<p>“About a month ago.  Clean.  You?”  Magnus seemed to ask without thinking and Alec gave him a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with so if you’re clean, I’m clean.”  He was pretty sure that Magnus knew where he was headed with this. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to use a condom.”  It wasn’t so much a question as a statement of fact. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any.”  He admitted.  “I gave the spare ones I had at the conference back to Maia and I have no idea where they are.  And as long as you’re clean, I thought maybe we could, you know.”  The only words that came to mind were ‘bareback’ and ‘raw’ and neither of them sounded appealing to say. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you without a condom?”  Magnus sounded a little surprised though he had clearly known where this conversation was going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time he had had sex with Magnus, Alec would have absolutely insisted on a condom if Magnus hadn’t already gotten one out.  But he couldn’t get over what it would feel like without one and have Magnus actually finish inside him.  If they were both clean, why bother?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have lube in my room.”</p>
<p>“You have lube but no condoms?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.  Why would I need a condom for my own dildo?”  He said without thinking. </p>
<p>Of course, he’d already mentioned the dildo to Magnus before, but it was still a little embarrassing to talk about having one.  The lube was necessary for using a dildo but since he was the only one who used it, condoms weren’t really a thing he was concerned about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to finish inside you or are you testing my pullout game?”  Magnus teased but Alec could tell it was a real question and despite his bold words from earlier, Alec felt a little nervous actually saying it. </p>
<p>“I’m not testing your ‘pullout game’.”  He settled on.  That sounded a lot better than asking Magnus to finish inside him.</p>
<p>“Well then let’s get to your room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus definitely had a condom on him.  He had one in his wallet and one or two in his car.  It couldn’t hurt to be overprepared. </p>
<p>And despite dancing around the words, it seemed like Alec really wanted him to finish inside him.  And Magnus was more than okay with that, so he wouldn’t mention that he did indeed have a condom.</p>
<p>He knew for a fact that he was clean.  He tended to get tested anytime he had a new sexual partner and there had been no one between his last test and his first encounter with Alec.  And of course Alec was clean.  That had been a dumb question to ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way to Alec’s room, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about how Alec owned lube just so he could fuck himself with a dildo.</p>
<p>Well, no, it was probably also for jerking off or fingering himself, but it was still hot to imagine Alec fuck himself.  What position he did it in.  Maybe he could ask to see that later on if this kept going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lock the door.”  Alec said as he walked over to his nightstand and Magnus nodded.  Alec had said his roommate wasn’t home, but she could get home and she might be a little less polite than Clary.  Especially since Clary had known that Magnus had brought someone home that night and he had a strong feeling Alec hadn’t alerted his own roommate. </p>
<p>Though the pile of clothes by the front door might give it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned back around, Alec was still digging through the drawer, so Magnus gave himself a moment to look around the room. </p>
<p>He didn’t touch anything, just looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s bed had a cozy looking blue comforter on it, but it was also made in a way that Magnus was pretty sure would have passed a military inspection. </p>
<p>There were no clothes or random items scattered on the floor. </p>
<p>His desk looked like it was set up by a professional and there was no way that him or someone else hadn’t personally built that computer. </p>
<p>Magnus was about to ask but then Alec straightened up, bottle in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over to where Magnus was looking and gave him a grin that made Magnus want to take him right now.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you about it after you fuck me.”</p>
<p>They were bold words, but Alec seemed to be getting more comfortable when it came to sexual talk between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to be perfectly honest, it was fucking hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” </p>
<p>Alec almost didn’t register Magnus’s voice for a moment.</p>
<p>He was too wrapped up in the feeling of being held up by Magnus Bane.</p>
<p>The feeling that someone could actually pick him up and fuck him like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was doing his best to try to lean more of his weight against the wall to take some of the strain off Magnus because Alec had no misconceptions that this was easy but, god, it was incredible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait.  Magnus had said something to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I asked if- fuck- you were okay.” Magnus sounded out of breath and while Alec understood the reason for that, he still didn’t get the question. </p>
<p>“Are- fucking Christ right there, right there”  Alec abandoned his sentence as Magnus continued to push into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Magnus stopped and Alec made a desperate noise he wasn’t even aware he could make. </p>
<p>“<em>Magnus</em>.”</p>
<p>“You really didn’t notice that you’ve been hitting your head against the wall every time I do this?”  Magnus thrust into him again and as good as it felt, Alec did notice that it made the back of his head make very light contact with the wall. </p>
<p>It didn’t even hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like I have a concussion.”  His head was a little sore now that Magnus had brought it into light, but he’d experienced way worse to know it was nothing serious. </p>
<p>Magnus sighed. </p>
<p>“Okay, I know it was light taps.  But as strong as you think I am, maybe we should move this to the bed?  That way I can fuck you and jerk you off at the same time?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the real reason.  Magnus was getting too tired to hold him up much longer and since Alec had already gotten what he wanted, he nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus gently pulled out and set him down and Alec stumbled a bit so Magnus grabbed him to steady him.</p>
<p>Fuck how long had they been in that position?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on the bed, whatever position you want.” </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t need to give him any further instruction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me like you did the first time.”  Alec said, getting himself comfortable on the bed while Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube. </p>
<p>“I’d love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck he’d been so close, even without Magnus’s hand on his cock, Alec was sure he would have been done in less than two minutes. </p>
<p>He watched as Magnus added more lube to his dick, resisting the urge to touch himself while he waited. </p>
<p>He had been. So.  Close.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Magnus was enjoying fucking into Alexander like this, the man was six foot three and close to 200 pounds.</p>
<p>Magnus needed a break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious that Alec was a bit disappointed, but he had to know that Magnus wasn’t Superman. </p>
<p>He felt bad setting him down but as Alec quickly picked a new position, Magnus was more than happy to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, like this?”  Magnus got on top of him and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“I like being able to see you.”  Alec said and despite the fact that Magnus was well aware that Alec spent a lot of their encounters with his eyes closed, he understood what he meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t waste any time. </p>
<p>He stroked Alec’s cock a few times first, earning himself a loud moan from the man and out of the corner of his eye, Magnus could see him gripping the sheets.  He was close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus pushed in and even if Alec’s roommate wasn’t home, his neighbors might have heard the sound Alec made. </p>
<p>“Are you close?”  Magnus asked, trying to focus both on stroking Alec slowly but fucking into him at a faster rate.</p>
<p>Fuck, <em>he</em> was close. </p>
<p>“Y- fuck.  Fuck, yes, Mr. Bane.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no reason why that term he heard Alec use five days a week should have pushed him over the edge, but he suddenly moved his hand off of Alec’s dick, ignoring the whine that came with the motion, and grabbed his hips as he pushed a few more times, moaning as he came inside Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The orgasm was incredible. </p>
<p>Magnus wasn’t sure he had the words to describe it.</p>
<p>Alec was gripping him tightly and Magnus couldn’t hold back at the sound of Alec’s words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It distracted him far too much to service Alec’s needs until he saw Alec jerking his own cock, eyes closed, clearly trying to focus on the fact that Magnus had just finished inside him. </p>
<p>And he wasn’t a mind reader, but he had a feeling the fucking against the wall had something to do with it as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come for me, pretty boy.”  Magnus was exhausted but he made the words sound enticing as possible and it worked. </p>
<p>“Fuck.  Magnus.  Fuck.”  Alec ignored the cum he was getting on his own stomach as he experienced his own orgasm and just being able to watch Alec in this pure bliss was enough to make him think, ‘yeah.  This really was worth losing his job over’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.”  Alec panted as Magnus pulled out and settled himself on the bed next to Alec. </p>
<p>His entire body still felt like there were aftershocks of pleasure running through him. </p>
<p>“I take it that that was as good for you as it was for me?”  Magnus was teasing him, using a corny line, but Alec didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Probably better.”  He turned a little to look at Magnus.  “You did all of the work.”  He turned onto his side as he spoke but then paused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was getting cum on his comforter. </p>
<p>He hadn’t stopped to think about the clean up that would follow not only Magnus finishing inside him but himself coming on his own torso. </p>
<p>“Shit.”  He rolled back onto his back but that only helped one of his situations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might have to wash this.”  Magnus commented, looking amused. </p>
<p>“I didn’t really think this through.”  Alec admitted and Magnus sat up and leaned over to kiss him. </p>
<p>“Maybe a shower?  You can clean up; I can throw this in the washer.”  Magnus tapped the comforter and Alec tried to ignore the feelings that swelled up in him at the suggestion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were similar to the feelings he’d had the first time they’d slept together, and Magnus had brought a warm washcloth to wash him off. </p>
<p>He was taking care of him and, fuck, his feelings for Magnus were not going beyond sexual attraction.  They weren’t. </p>
<p>Maybe he already had some of those feelings, but he refused to let them go any further than they already had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shower sounds good.”  Alec settled on saying though he wasn’t exactly sure how to get to his bathroom at the moment.  His legs didn’t feel like they worked, and he still had cum dripping off and out of him. </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Magnus got out of bed and Alec watched him, admiring the sight of his naked body until Magnus was right by his side of the bed and reached out for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of Magnus’s arms sliding under his back and under his legs before lifting him up again sent another jolt through him, knowing what he was about to do before he did it. </p>
<p>“You already proved your point.”  Alec pretended to complain though he was beyond pleased with the arrangement.  They both clearly knew that Magnus could pick him up.</p>
<p>“What point?  I came inside you so now I’m helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hot water felt incredible and Alec closed his eyes, not worrying too much about finishing cleaning himself up yet.  Magnus had left him to his privacy to deal with that, insisting that he take care of the laundry instead. </p>
<p>Magnus had assured him that he could get Alec’s comforter in the wash, locate the correct supplies, and find Alec’s spare comforter without any help, so Alec just took this moment to relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>Having sex with Magnus was too good to give up for anything.  He still felt a little shaky as he stood under the spray. </p>
<p>Magnus was his boss, but Magnus also happened to know exactly how to fuck him and it didn’t matter that Alec hadn’t been with anyone else before.  He already knew that nobody was going to be able to top Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, Magnus was everything Alec could ask for, not even considering the fantastic sex. </p>
<p>He was incredibly handsome with a sense of style that seemed to perfectly display all of the muscles Alec couldn’t seem to get enough of feeling.  And he’d never really considered makeup on a guy that much before but seeing Magnus’s eyes and his nails?  Alec was becoming a huge fan. </p>
<p>Then there was how kind he was. </p>
<p>Alec thought about what he’d said in the car, about how he gave up the chance to live alone just so he could help a friend achieve her dreams. </p>
<p>He made Alec laugh and he was incredibly smart.  They shared both a sense of humor and career, so Alec didn’t have to feel annoying for talking about computers or making lame jokes. </p>
<p>He always made sure Alec was okay with their situation and never had to be asked to help with the cleanup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really, really liked Magnus. </p>
<p>That was a bit of a problem. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had already recognized he had feelings for him the first night they’d met and hooked up, when they’d gone on the road trip, even earlier tonight at the office.  But this was different.  This was hitting a little harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander?”  Magnus’s voice came from the bathroom doorway and Alec pulled himself out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”  He asked though he thought he might have an idea of where this was going to be headed.  And god he hoped he was right. </p>
<p>“Just wondering if you’d like some company.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was exactly what he’d been wanting to hear.  He nodded his head before realizing that Magnus couldn’t actually see him behind the shower curtain. </p>
<p>“Shut and lock the door behind you.”  Alec was more than eager to accept the offer of getting to see Magnus both naked and wet. </p>
<p>“Can do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the hot water go through him at Magnus’s tone. </p>
<p>Only a few moments later, the curtain was pulled back and Magnus was stepping into the shower with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus couldn’t be real.  Nobody could look that incredible all the time.  It wasn’t fair. </p>
<p>“Hey.”  Magnus said simply while Alec freely let himself just look at Magnus’s body.  God he was hot. </p>
<p>Even with smudged eyeliner and messy hair, he was still the most attractive person Alec had ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey yourself.”  Alec was definitely copying what Magnus had said to him their first morning together but he tried to play it smooth. </p>
<p>Whether he noticed it or not, Magnus still put his hands on Alec’s hips to pull him in, then turn them around so that Magnus was under the water instead of him but he wasn’t complaining.  Not with Magnus’s body pressed against his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt natural to lean in and kiss him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’s hands ran up his body and Alec wondered why they hadn’t showered together before.  This was wonderful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re quick.”  Magnus commented, wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was five years younger than him so it wasn’t a surprise when he got hard again so quickly but Magnus couldn’t help but comment on it.  It’d happened their first time together too. </p>
<p>“You’re hot.”  Alec said in return before leaning in to kiss him again and Magnus continued stroking Alec, pleased with the needy way Alec moaned into the kiss. </p>
<p>He rested his other hand on Alec’s back, keeping him as close as he could while still leaving enough room between them to keep touching him and one of Alec’s hands slid further up to tangle his fingers in Magnus’s hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was more than content with just the feeling of Magnus kissing him and his hand working him, but it seemed like Magnus had other plans as he pulled away from the kiss, pressing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. </p>
<p>“Magnus.”  Alec moaned though the pleased sound quickly turned into a whine as Magnus pulled his hand away from his dick.  “Magnus.”  He repeated, wanting more of the tease Magnus had given him. </p>
<p>“I fucked you less than twenty minutes ago.”  Magnus pointed out and while he wasn’t wrong, it didn’t prevent Alec from wanting more. </p>
<p>“Yeah but then you got in the shower with me.”  Did Magnus really expect to get in the shower with him and not have him get hard again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.  So we could clean up.”  Alec knew Magnus was teasing him considering he’d just been touching him. </p>
<p>“Come on.”  Alec hated how needy Magnus could make him sound. </p>
<p>“What?”  Magnus played innocent and Alec groaned.  Though then Magnus’s fingers brushed against his dick and Alec made a much more positive noise at the hint of sensation, but it was fleeting.  Magnus was back to kissing his neck and his hands were on Alec’s hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tease.”  Alec mumbled though he let his hands move over Magnus’s back to appreciate the muscles he could feel, closing his eyes as he thought about Magnus fucking him against the wall. </p>
<p>Magnus finishing inside him. </p>
<p>Fuck that had been hot. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter that they’d had to switch positions.  Magnus had still been able to do it and that was all Alec needed to know.  He already knew it was going to be his go to for the next several times he jerked off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a tease.”  Magnus bit down on his neck directly after his words and Alec stopped running his hands over Magnus to grip him tightly instead. </p>
<p>“Liar.”  Alec said before his breath caught in his throat as Magnus wrapped his hand around him again.  But of course, it was another tease as Magnus stopped and went back to having both of his hands on Alec’s hips after a few strokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus moved from his neck and leaned in like he was going to kiss him but before Magnus’s lips could meet his, Magnus ducked down again to give his neck attention, moving one of his hands off of his hip to brush against his cock again. </p>
<p>“<em>Magnus</em>.” </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t matter than he had gotten off twenty minutes ago.  Right now all he could focus on was the heat coursing through him and his desperate need for Magnus to be touching him. </p>
<p>Magnus lifted his head again and let Alec get close enough to brush against his lips before going back to his neck and Alec groaned. </p>
<p>As good as it felt, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure the teasing.  Maybe he could at least get a kiss. </p>
<p>“Come on, just kiss me Magnus.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Magnus moved in close enough for their lips to touch but before Alec could kiss him, he started talking instead. </p>
<p>“I have a better idea of what to do with my mouth.” </p>
<p>And, okay, Alec couldn’t complain about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt absolutely spent. </p>
<p>The sex he had expected but the shower blowjob was a surprise.  A very welcome surprise but now he was exhausted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made out for a bit longer once Magnus was done though this time there was much less heat behind it.  He just wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>Until Magnus finally took initiative to turn off the shower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really, really good.”  Alec couldn’t help but saying as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel before he realized that while there were two towels in the bathroom, one was his and one was Maia’s.  He had more but they were in the hall closet and he didn’t exactly feel like nakedly walking to get one so he grabbed his dark blue one and offered it to Magnus before mentally apologizing to Maia as he took her red one to dry himself off and wrap around his waist. </p>
<p>He'd wash it.  He’d buy dinner next time they ordered takeout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I aim to please.”  Magnus leaned in to kiss him again. </p>
<p>“Your aim is incredible.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t brought his phone into the bathroom with him and there was no clock so Alec didn’t think about what time it was when he unlocked and opened the bathroom door to step out, intending to head to his room with Magnus.  He wasn’t sure if Magnus planned on staying the night or not though he had a feeling he wouldn’t.  They had work tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty sure that’s mine.”  Maia’s voice made him jump and instantly want to back peddle into the bathroom but it was a little late for that.  He was already in the hallway and Magnus was right behind him.  He quickly reached out behind him to put his hand against Magnus’s chest, pushing him back in an indication he should stay in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Apparently continuing on his current luck streak, he’d decided to open the bathroom door at the same time Maia was walking down the hall towards her room. </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were home.”  Were the first words he could think of.  “And I’ll wash it.  Sorry.  I only had one and-“  He paused, trying to think of a good explanation for this that didn’t include him admitting to sleeping with his boss again. </p>
<p>“And?”  Maia looked amused, leaning against the wall, looking at him expectantly though Alec could tell she already knew what the situation was. </p>
<p>“And I needed a second one.”  Alec said lamely. </p>
<p>“What happened to your first one?” </p>
<p>“It’s, uh, in use.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By someone else?”  She clearly knew so Alec wasn’t sure why he was trying to play this off. </p>
<p>“Nope.  Just by me.”  Great work.  That made total sense. </p>
<p>“In use by you but you’re using mine?”  It looked like it was taking everything for her to not burst out into laughter. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pretended to think for a moment. </p>
<p>“So you were just having a really loud shower by yourself that required you to use two towels?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck he hadn’t thought of that. </p>
<p>Under the impression that they’d been home alone, Alec hadn’t bothered to attempt to be quiet during the blowjob. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why he was still trying.  Even if he somehow pulled off hiding this now, he’d end up telling her about it later anyways.  And she already knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have someone over.”  Alec finally admitted and he suddenly realized he could hear Magnus stifling laughter behind him. </p>
<p>“Clearly.  Though I’m sure it’s not your hot boss.”  She grinned before adding.  “Oh, and I put the pile of clothes you two left by the door in your room.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, Alec just stepped forward, letting Magnus follow him out. </p>
<p>Maia knew him.  If he was having sex with anyone, it was definitely Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.  I’m hot boss though most people call me Magnus.  If I remember correctly, you’re Maia?”  They’d met the same night he and Alec had but it had been a brief conversation. </p>
<p>“Yup.  It’s good to see you again, Magnus.  I want to say surprising but, come on.  I’m honestly surprised I haven’t seen you here sooner.” </p>
<p>“Well can you blame me?”  Magnus gestured at Alec’s half naked body as if proving a point. </p>
<p>“Okay Magnus, can you just,” Alec gestured to his open bedroom door and Magnus nodded though he stopped at the door to give a wave of goodbye to Maia before going into Alec’s room and shutting the door behind him, leaving the two of them to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander Lightwood.  You know you’re not in Boston anymore, right?”  Despite her words, there was no disapproval in Maia’s voice. </p>
<p>“I know, I know.  We just,”  Alec paused.  “Listen it’s a long story and I’m really tired-“</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are.”</p>
<p>Alec elected to ignore that comment. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?  Once I get home from work.”  He knew Maia didn’t work tomorrow night and she nodded. </p>
<p>“Try not to have too much fun.”  She patted his shoulder as she finally made her way to her room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God.  This was the first time under their new arrangement and they’d already been caught. </p>
<p>If you counted before the arrangement, this was the second time they’d been caught <em>tonight</em>. </p>
<p>It was okay that Maia knew but, shit, they were going to have to get better at this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so that was about 5k words of smut and i'm not sorry <br/>these boys are horny and that's not my fault</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>